Pretear and the Seven Children
by animearlinefreak
Summary: The Leafe Knights are instead princes from a far away castle cursed by the evil witch Takako, who transformed the young men into children. But that is not the worst part. If at least one of the children doesn’t found someone to love and have love returned
1. The Seven Princes

Preview: The Leafe Knights are instead princes from a far away castle cursed by the evil witch Takako who transformed the young men into children. But that is not the worst part. If at least one of the children doesn't found someone to love and have their love returned by Hayate's twenty-first birthday, they are fated to be children for all eternity. Enter Himeno who has a pair of evil step sisters and an evil stepmother. Is there any connection?

Enjoy!

Once upon a time there lived seven princes in a castle far, far in the forest of Leafina, where all the woodland creatures scurried around. Not many ventured that far into the wilderness but royalty to give their regards to the young princes. The villagers on the other hand, didn't since they felt they were not worthy of entering upon sacred land.

They had no mother or father since they were children to take care of them. Only the eldest son Hayate, was held responsible for his siblings as well as duty to the thrown. Which meant, he was to wed a princess in order to become king and help his land through poverty and war, by uniting two countries into one.

Yes it was difficult for Hayate to be able to raise his brothers and control a country at once, but he was the first heir to the family which logically had him pursue his duty after all, which he despised.

You see Hayate was a like a bird, he felt as if he were fettered inside a cage wanting to be freed. When his parents were still alive, they had planned every aspect of his future without his approval. Meaning that he was forced into marrying a princess, whom he had never met. But Hayate hadn't in his mind want to be shackled by rules and laws, he referred action and adventure, and most importantly…he wanted to find love on his own instead of having one already picked out for him.

Around the time nearing his eighteenth birthday, according to his parents will, he was to meet the princess whom he was betrothed to, and have her accompany him for a month, then have a grand ball in honor of their celebration in marriage as well as, the uniting of their two countries forming into a huge empire. Alas, today was the day Hayate dreaded when was supposed to meet his bride to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the entrance of the castle, a grand gold and white chariot pulled in front of the castle where seven princes side by side stood. Some were patient, while others impatiently awaited for the princesses arrival. Out of the corner of Hayate's azul eye, he spotted one of his brothers swat another of his brothers for picking his nose, as a third family member of the more mature brothers politely scolded them to be more dignified for their age. A corner of Hayate's mouth turned slightly upward at the scene, but it quickly resumed back to his normally composed state.

The driver of the chariot jumped off his perch, went around the cart, and opened the door where the princess sat. The door slowly swung open as a girl with brunette hair stepped out. A few gasps were heard as the girl examined each prince. Her hazel eyes shifted to each prince until she settled her eyes on a pair of blue irises starring back at her. She smiled gracefully approaching the composed prince.

"My prince." She said.

"My lady." Hayate knelt down, grasping her hand, he brushed his lips against the girl's milky white hand making her blush.

She removed her hand from his and stepped back to give a decent introduction. "My name is Takako of the Orchid kingdom." Her cherry colored lips turned upright as her eyes focused back on her chosen husband. "And you must be my prince Hayate." She stated.

Hayate only nodded, his long blue hair moving along with the wind. Holding out his arm for Takako to take he escorted her inside the enormous castle. Once inside, they passed by a marvelous marble tile kitchen where chiefs and butlers prepared their meal. Rich tapestries and paintings were hung in every corner to help guests feel relaxed, and in the center of the room was a grand ball stair case with carved roses, and tulips on the rails. They climbed up the stairs, passing by many guests rooms when they came to a halt in front of one with oak doors and bronze handles.

"This is where you will be staying Takako." Hayate said as he pushed open the double doors. Takako gaped at the room's design.

The room's wall were lavender with a white border line surrounding the enormous bedroom. On the left, a king size bed with white and lavender flower bedding complemented the room, as well as the paintings and scrolls of flowers all around the room. A brown dresser was on the other side of the room, filled with dresses and cloths that would fit a queen. And in the very center of the room was a small table with a blue vase filled with lavender and orchid flowers.

Takako laughed in awe at the room beautiful room she would be staying in as she ran inside the room, prancing in jubilation. The older princes grinned in satisfaction, having their hard work and preparation not put to waste. A prince with silver hair grinned at the princess for another reason. He stared at Takako with love and envy in his violet orbs as he turned back to the brother who'd be her prince. However, to his surprise, his brother wasn't even looking in the same direction as everyone else, in fact, he appeared uninterested in the princesses behavior. This raised suspicion for the younger prince as the sibling he was observing, latched his hand around the door handle hollering for his family pursue him and leave the girl to herself.

"Well we will be off, if you need anything let us know." The boys closed the doors to let Takako be as they went to their meeting room to discuss a group decision.

_Pat, Pat, Pat. _Their black boots made echoes bounce all around them as they came to another door with double doors and bronze handles, with hand carved tulips embedded in them. Pulling the doors open, they arranged themselves from age and ranks, as one by one they each took a seat with Hayate at the head of the table. Each wore a different facial expression on their young countenances.

"So shall we begin?" said the third oldest whom, flipped his blond wavy bangs away from his yellow eyes.

"Yes." The eldest said. He shifted his position in the chair to get more comfortable before beginning. "Then lets start." Hayate turned to his silver haired brother, who's violet eyes stared at him with amiably. "How do you feel about the princess Sasame?"

For a mere moment, Sasame's breath paused in his throat from Hayate's simple question. The inquiry had startled him, shifting the seventeen year old into an awkward and unfortunate disposition. He knew he couldn't tell his brothers that he had unrequited feelings for the princess from the second his eyes saw her step out of the chariot, no. Shaking his head, he returned back to the subject at hand. Words formed from his mouth that he believed had no notion, nor had any remote feelings for her at all.

"She's….wonderful." After he said that, he steadied his uneasy heartbeat by taking a few deep breaths, and placing the very stoic mask he normally wore to shroud his embedded emotions.

Now usually Sasame was honest, charming, smart, and also very hospital around guests. Another trait he had, was the knack of sensing people's feelings and understanding them in such a high degree that everyone else lacked. It was as if he were psyche. Aside from that, there was another part of him that remained a mystery.

"Kei?" The sapphire haired youth asked, quirking an eyebrow at the blond, sixteen year old.

"I think she would make an excellent queen for this kingdom." Kei stated immediately with no hesitation in his speech whatsoever, he took a sip of his grey earl tea while extending his pinky in the air. A bunch of stares were thrown at the blunt youth who paid no heed to them.

Out of all the brothers, Kei was the most mature, sophisticated, straight to the point, blunt, and most knowledgeable among the topics of politics and such. But he was also a reserved person who didn't enjoy sociable events unless on special occasions.

"Go?" Hayate asked.

"Well…I think she would make a swell wife for you, you lucky dog you!" Go hollered. A tint of pink fell across Hayate's face making everyone laughed at Hayate's embarrassment.

Among all the boys, Go was the only one with a twin. But like most twins, he was completely opposite of his fraternal brother. He was more wilder, free spirited, even though he was the older one. For proof, his hair showed it. His hair resembled a skunk, black but with red high lights gelled with so much gel that he could possibly poke someone's eye out, which he did do once with one of his younger brothers. Aside from being a free spirit, he was a flirt, happy go lucky, and very naïve for his own good.

"Mannen?"

"Well…uh…I'm not so sure considering we haven't really spent much time with her."

Leaned back against his chair, Mannen closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he felt gravity take control of his body and just as soon as he felt the feeling of lightness, his chair landed on the marble floor with a loud thud. Opening his pale blue eyes, he saw his twin Go, snickering at him from across the table. In his hand was a wire. It hadn't took long to realize that the porcupine haired prince, was reprehensible for the crime. Lifting himself off the ground, he shot a finger at Go.

"HEY SKUNK FACE! WHY'D YOU TRIP ME?"

Go's snickering subsided instantly when he heard his hair and face were insulted. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK FOR ACCURSING ME OF SUCH!" They both stood and growled at the other.

The youngest one cried at what was taking place as the older brothers restrained Go and Mannen from wringing each others throats. Hayate cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and get back to the matter at hand. They both took a seat, huffing at not having a chance to take their anger out on each other.

It seemed from an outside prospective the saplings fought constantly, which was accurately true. Everyday to be precise. Though the two brothers loved each other, it was just this was their way of expressing it. Kei always got in between their arguments, arguing for the brothers to grow up, but no matter how much he yelled at their faces, they still ignored Kei's pleas and continued to fight, regardless of how much Kei tried and tried to get them to act in a civilized manner.

Mannen as you already witnessed, was hot tempered, foul behaved, quick to judge, and stubborn. That's true and all, but he was also quite the prankster and master mind of playing games. And for his young age, he would show off his smarts every once in a while. Some said that he and Go were exactly alike in every way, which was only partially correct. Mannen wasn't so naïve as his brother was, and he didn't tend to caring about his hair much as his brothers did. He just left his bluish silver hair, wild and fluffy with many tangles and knots that no one could count. And their appearances were completely opposite. But he had good points as being real friendly with the lady folk and usually scored more numbers than Go.

"Hajime?"

Hajime froze. He put his palm against his chin and contemplated. It was too abstruse to tell how he thought of Takako when they only meet her about twenty minutes ago. After a long thirty seconds, which to them felt like an eternity, he answered. "I'm not sure either. I mean we just met her." Sweat beaded down his face as everyone turned to the youngest of them all. Hajime sighed pleasantly, enjoying not being at the center of attention.

You see out of the family, Hajime was the only one that took after their mother. Their mother's personality was innate, apathy, aloof, vapid, and self conscious when it came to direct questions thrown her way. Sadly, Hajime had each of those inherited from her. Everyone in the family always worried about their mother and younger sibling because even though they seemed like they were well on the outside, they seemed to be lacking genuine feelings from the inside.

When asked a simple question, they would dramatically pause, and repeat what they heard from someone else. They paid a pretty penny for doctors to find out a way to help them, but every doctor they visited they'd said, the only cure for them was to have the person themselves willingly change on their own.

"Well Shin?" Sasame stared at the golden haired blond at the end of the table.

His cheeks brightened with color when he had everyone's attention on him. He stared at his lap, twiddling his thumbs to distract him from everyone's gaze. "I think she seems kind but…." Shin looked at them, but this time his expression transformed into a hesitant expression.

"I think there is something that we can not see clearly." Shin closed his forest green eyes, as he allowed his stage fright to settle down with deep breathes.

Shin, who was the youngest of them all was the shyest, cutest, gentlest, soft spoken, friendliest out of everyone, as well as a target for cheek pinching in their family. At the age of thirteen, in manners school, he was known to be the teacher's pet for being the brightest of all the students. He was smart, but he never liked to show off his smarts or skills in anything. His family wished to break his shyness when they had a mother and father, but it was just too difficult to break his habit of it. The one bad habit he had beside his bashfulness, was being extremely gullible which always managed to get him into sticky situations.

Kei shifted his gaze to Shin, a perplexed look crossed his face. Arching one yellow eyebrow, it puzzled him that Shin would be saying such. Normally, Shin enjoyed anyone's presence. Never had he said anything bad about them. To Kei this needed to be probed with questioning.

"Why is that?"

Shin looked up at Kei who was staring at him with concern in his eyes. Shin felt bad to have one of his brothers feeling that way over a stupid comment he said. Gulping back a lump forming in his throat, he told him the reason for his suspicion.

"Watakushi….watakushi, I just feel this ominous tension in the air as if something evil is bound to happen in the late future."

"Nani?" Go shouted. He stood from his chair, toppling it in the process after hearing Shin speaking of something that sounded out of term for the normally quiet Shin. "Are you joking Shin, cause this is not funny!" Go barked.

Shin's eyes watered at Go's bellowing. "Demo…I think-"

"Go's right Shin, you shouldn't be throwing wild accusations around. Don't you know that Hayate is going to MARRY HER?" Sasame's voice soared with each word spoken as poor Shin was cowering in fear. Curling himself in a tight ball on his chair, he sobbed.

"Stop it! Can't you see that Shin's crying!" Mannen too rose from his seat. He went over to Shin's side to soothe the sobbing young prince from his crying fit. Seeing Mannen's reaction, Hajime too went over to Shin's side and tried to soothe him in the best way he could by letting the boy latch onto his shirt, using it as a tissue.

"ENOUGH!" Hayate slammed his palms against the oak table creating strong vibrations in the enormous room. The blue haired teen couldn't stand the hostility in the room. Straightening unnecessarily wrinkles on his shirt, he tried to keep his torrid temper in check. "I think we should listen to Shin. After all, Shin never speaks of anyone with caution."

The statement they heard reached everyone in the room as they sat down at once. Mannen and Hajime returned to their seats as Shin wiped away the last of his tears as he too sat up. All eyes averted to their eldest brother at the head of the table. Clearing his throat for the thousandth time that day, he let his voice comfort his brothers.

"Well I know it's a bit rash to draw to conclusions without properly analyzing information first. But maybe after we all get to know Takako, maybe options would soon alter and we could finally have a decent answer." Hayate rose from his leather chair, indicating that the meeting have succumbed to an end, but Sasame stood in his way.

"You didn't give us your honest option."

Hayate's face paled as he remained standing. Hayate always hated to be interrupted when he drawled matters to conclusions. In truth, he wasn't very fond of the burette princess, but he knew he had to marry her against his will. So that was the reason he imagined that he didn't need to voice his actual thoughts too.

"Well…uhh…she's is rather pretty but other than that very attaching and well-"

"Hayate what do you really think about this whole marriage thing?" Sasame pressed.

Hayate's hands began to feel clammy. "Well…it was what father and mother wanted…"

"HAYATE! I'm not talking about what others believe, I want to know what you believe." Sasame grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. He knew Hayate more than any of his brothers, even though they were completely opposite of personalities.

Hayate slapped Sasame's hands off his shoulders and stared down at the ground. Anger and sorrow were in his voice when he spoke. "I'm not sure." And with that, he stormed out of the room without another word said.

Everyone in the room sighed as his usual reaction occurred once more. Every time anyone uttered anything about the Hayate's future, immediately, he'd leave the room avoiding to discuss anymore about his mapped life. His brothers pitied their older brother with all that duty and responsibility upon his shoulders, that they always wished that Hayate could escape from his planned life. But considering he was the first born, it was rather hard to ignore his destiny or his parents last request from their will.

Sadly as Hayate followed just about all of the rules and laws, he was an adventurer at heart who wanted nothing better than to trade his life for another one. He was compassionate, loyal to his people, as well as have a good heart. And if anyone really got to know him, he was a very sensitive man. But he was also very stubborn, hotheaded, diligent, impatient, and somewhat dense too, if anyone got on his nerves.

The boys prayed that Hayate could find happiness and have someone open his enclosed heart, releasing his emotions from his locked safe instead of always criticizing everything. It was always mind over matter with Hayate, especially at grand balls. Whenever a girl showed interest toward the eighteen year old, he would put a shield up and not let the girl in. He was impervious and would not allow anyone to enter his heart or soul. That was why they silently prayed that his arranged marriage with Takako, would help him somehow.

ooooooooooooooooo

It was late into the night when the sky was a midnight blue, and the stars twinkled in the far distance. Hayate's lean body was propped against the balconies railing. One arm leaning forward on the railing, cradling his face. A peaceful facial expression was displayed on his visage as his gaze was toward the sky above in strong pondering.

His mind at the moment, was preoccupied with the past with his parents. The good old days where life was simple, and everyday you tried your hardest to live life like it was your last…at least that was how he remembered it. Now he lived life for his country and for his family, never for himself. He was just too selfless to bother for any of his needs.

The sudden opening and closing of the sliding doors behind him, awoke him from his reminisces. Craning his neck in the opposite direction his body was facing, he noticed the very princess they were discussing about earlier. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned completely around grabbing Takako's milky white hands into his, earning him a blush.

"What can I do for you Takako?"

"N-Nothing really!" She leaned her head on Hayate's muscular shoulder. "Expect having your company." She looked up at Hayate's soulless eyes.

"As you wish." He widen his smile for her.

She brought her lips to his and pressed them against his. The kiss sent sparks in Takako's body, but Hayate felt no similar reaction. They pulled apart as Takako brought Hayate's arms around her body.

"Can you not wait to be married in the next month?"

Hayate paused for a mere second before he replaced it with false joy. "Of course."

Takako smiled to herself as she brought his face towards hers as she asked, "Do you love me?" Her hazel eyes sparkled with anticipation for his reply.

At that one second, Hayate experienced his heart thump with an unexplainable ache, for some bizarre reason. _'Odd, I wander why my heart throbbed for a second. Oh well, I guess it was reacting to her question.'_ He looked at her with a stoic face and in a monotone voice said, "Hai."

The girl leaped up in the air with excitement from the news. She kissed his cheek as Hayate exited the balcony to leave her alone with her thoughts, as well as think of what he said. As Hayate was out of hearing range, Sasame came out of the shadows with a sorrow stricken aspect on his face.

Shifting his gaze from the hallway to the balcony door, he smiled as he strode over to the sliding door right behind him. Nearly, scaring the daylights out of the princess, Takako turned around half-expecting Hayate to be there, instead she found Sasame in front of her. A scowl appeared on her face, disappointed that the blue haired prince wasn't there.

"What is it that you want?" She said sarcastically.

Sasame winced at the sarcastic remark thrown his way, but pushed that aside and focused back on the beauty before him. "Well I-"

"If it's about you falling in love with me, than remember this-" She yanked the collar of Sasame's silver shirt towards her face to have the prince pay attention closely to what she had to say. "Hayate is the one that I want, not you. And if you do anything to mess that up, I swear by all means, I will find a way of disposing you!" She let go of his shirt collar as she laughed lightly at Sasame's pitiful expression.

When the door slammed shut from Takako's departure, Sasame stared at the dark sky, feeling like an arrow pierced his heart, but not enough to kill him. Slowly, he went back into the castle where everyone was expecting to see him at the dinner table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One month later………..

The grand ball had arrived. People of different nations and countries of royalty came. Kings and queens from Norway, graced their presence and talked on and on about the war that was going on. British prime ministers were discussing about politics with Kei, and even the Pope was invited to celebrate the wedding with the joining of the Kingdom of Leafenia and the Orchids, as well as being the priest to unite the two as husband and wife.

The ballroom was decorated with gold tapestries, surrounding the room to have the appeal of a rich, fancy, and fairytale like atmosphere. The tables were set on the east side of the ballroom, where each table had pink silk table covers with white and gold plates on them. The center piece was a vase with pink roses. Butlers with black and white tuxedos, carried silver trays filled with salmon, chicken, steak, and just about anything your heart desired, including different varieties of delicacies to the guests. And in the center of the room, was the dance floor where the orchestra music played soft tunes for the guests and the couple to dance to.

Hayate and Takako danced to the soft melody of violins, flutes, cellos, and the piano. Around and around they danced with smiles on their faces. At one of the tables sitting alone, Sasame stared at Hayate with envy and jealousy. He hadn't told anyone the talk he had with Takako a month ago and felt that it wasn't important anyway.

Leaning upward, Takako whispered something in his ear as he nodded. Taking his hand in hers, she dragged him out to the garden where they moved passed dozens of daisies, rose bushes, orchids, cherry blossom trees, and of course tulips patches. They kept going until they reached a small bridge across a small stream of water. Sasame trailed not far behind the couple silently, curious to hear what was so important to not have anyone else to hear.

Takako twirled around and smiled brightly at Hayate who gave her a small smile. The white gown adored her figure as well as the tux that Hayate wore.

Yes it would seem as if this was the ending of any mundane fairytale story you'd normally heard before, but mark my word, this story is far from over.

Intertwining her fingers in his long ones, she looked at the waters surface and marveled at its beauty. The way the stream flowed on a continuous course, the way the fish swam down stream to be with their mates, the girl loved how calming and soothing the stream made her. Closing her hazel eyes, she leaned her back into Hayate's chest. Cringing when he felt the light touch against his chest, the prince ignored the abnormal feeling he was sensing in the pit of his stomach.

Bringing his head to the soft hollow spot on her neck, he wanted to see if he could feel any feelings of love. But the more he pressed to feel that feeling, he realized that he didn't and couldn't ever love Takako, no matter how hard and persistent she or he would be. He knew that he had to call off the marriage despite his parents wishes.

Shifting her small body around so she could face him, he looked at the happy face he would wed and felt the guilt of what he was going to do next. Though, he knew that if he did proceed with this arranged betrothed, he would no longer feel free with life or his body. Chancing with his heart, he made his decision to go through and tell her that he couldn't be with her.

"Takako, there is something I've been meaning to discuss this with you."

The smile she had on earlier faltered into a frown as if sensing the news that would soon come. "Hai, I'm listening."

Hayate gulped not fully prepared for this sort of thing. It was too out of character for him to refuse an order from his parents, but knew that his life and soul were at stake. He had to go through with it. He needed to let his fettered soul be set free.

"Well we've meet about a month ago and I feel glad that I meet someone like you."

Hayate paused when he felt nails dig into his flesh. His instincts were telling him that she knew where this was going as he proceeded. "And I've decided that…..that we should cancel the ceremony."

The stream that was below them paused, as well as the sound from the orchestra,. The wind stopped its slight breeze, and the sun's warm rays were covered by gray clouds. A single gasp had gone deaf to the couple on the bridge. The only motions they heard were their breathing. Just as quiet as it became, the noise heightened, and everything seemed as if nothing ever occurred. But something did happen that would forever change the seven princes destiny forever.

The girl in the white dress dropped to her knees as her body shook violently. A sob could be heard from her crotched figure as the prince gazed at the crumpled princess. He knew that this would happen after his announcement, and thought he could at least give her a shoulder to cry on. But she slapped his sympathy and kindness away from her.

Wiping away her tears with one hand, she cackled. Louder and louder it grew until she levitated from the small bridge. She turned back to the man she loved and said, "You shouldn't have done that!" The white dress she was wearing, swirled and transformed into a short purple dress with black pointed shoes. The sleeves of the dress were overgrown and a crown of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds balanced on her head.

At that moment he realized just how capricious the scene had happened in front of him. Bowing before her, he felt remorseful for deceiving a witch. "Sumimasen, Takako. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Douzo, please forgive me!" He prayed to Kami that she would forgive him for what he had done, but she wasn't merciful. The innocuous girl he knew for a whole month was now wicked and corrupted with unfamiliar evil.

Pointing her index finger and middle finger at him, she chanted an ancient spell she read not too long ago. "He who betrayed a witches trust, will have a punishment worse than death!" Over and over, the spell was repeated as the spell took its affect. Each prince felt the spell take control over their body. One by one they all dropped to the ground howling in pain.

Organs, bones, veins, and blood, started to pound and pulse crazily inside their bodies. Their bones melted from the acid in their stomachs as their bodies started to shrink. The clothes that they wore began to not fit their new bodies. Their hearts raced harder and harder in their chest, feeling like every heartbeat would bring them a step closer for their beating organ to explode at any second. Their vision clouded over as they slowly fell into unconsciousness. One body however, split into two separate forms.

The castle transformed as well. The many luxurious rooms were obliterated until they morphed into a couple of bedrooms, one kitchen, one dinning room, and one living room. The decorations and fancy silverware, ceased to exist, or turned into ordinary commoners silverware. The people who didn't live there, scattered to get out of the transforming house oblivious to the princes on the ground in pain.

Innumerous trees grew around the metamorphosed castle. Routes that lead to the castle turned into grass and wild flowers as the woodland creatures that resided there ran for their lives, away from strange atmosphere where the castle was. The transforming only lasted for an ephemeral amount of time before it ceased.

With a blow to her fingers she turned to the childlike version of Hayate. Bending over his slumped body, she kissed his cheek. Blood red lipstick stuck to his cheek as if it were a scorch mark. Smiling at his sleeping figure she said, "Hope you love your new body because you will be stuck in that body all eternity, unless you find someone to love you. But who would?"

"BWHAAAAA!" She laughed and turned around only to come face to face with one of the princes.

"Hmm…so I see. Your soul split in two. I see, you could be very useful for me. Let's go shall we?"

The prince looked at Takako with emotionless eyes. "Hai." They both disappeared into the darkened skies as rain pelted the ground.

This was the beginning of a journey, filled with action, adventure, and of course love. In fact…this event could perhaps be a very fortuitous one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's the end of the first chapter and the beginning to another one. I hope its to your liking because I'll try to update this one as soon as possible. And I went back and fixed it up! Hope it sounds better now!

A special thanks goes to my friend Jennifer who inspired me to think of this story, as well as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Pretear for being my favorite anime of all time.

See in the next chapter called, "An abused Hime and a Jealous Okasa"

Ja'ne!

Oh, and check out the Pretear and Inuyasha crossover that me and SliverSerpentDragon done together. If you like comedy and you like these two animes! Than you would love this zany and wacky story of Pretear in the Senoku Jidai. As well as two crazy authoresses!

And the ages for the guys for this story right now are:

Hayate: 18

Sasame: 17

Kei: 16

Go:15

Mannen: 15

Hajime: 14

Shin: 13


	2. An abused Hime and a Jealous Okasa

Ohayo! Minasan! I've decided to start with the second chapter of this story, though I don't know what I want to put into it yet! Well I had a grand weekend at Realscon. It was fun and I dressed up as Cleo (From Sorcerers Stabber Orphan) and no one recognized me, it was sad! But my friends took pictures of me which isn't all too bad, right?

Alright I talked a bit too long and getting completely out of hand here, so let me start the story now!

Oh, and I will try and have my friend update at least the Pretear/Inuyasha crossover. We're half way thru it.

Here's the story!

Warning: Some of the characters might be Out of character!

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: "Hmm…so I see. Your soul split in two. I see, you could be very useful for me. Let's go shall we?"

The prince looked at Takako with emotionless eyes. "Hai." They both disappeared into the darkened skies as rain pelted the ground.

This was the beginning of an adventure, filled with action, and of course love. In fact…this event could perhaps be a very fortuitous one.

Chapter Two: An abused Hime and a jealous Okasa

_A child's laughter was heard in the wind's gentle breeze as a woman with long pink hair tied in a bun, chased after the girl. A crown with jewels, sparkled in the sunlight, was balanced on the woman's head along with a gown woven from the finest silk. A man in his late twenties, watched the two with a widened grin across his face. _

_It was an early Sunday morning and the small family were having a picnic on their land. Usually, the family would eat indoors surrounded by their butlers and chefs, having whatever meal their heart desired. But today, they wanted some fresh air, and a family picnic was the ticket. _

_The mid-morning's rays, shined down on the family as the mother and daughter stopped their continuous chasing, gasping to regain their breath that they lost from all their running. Chuckling, the two fell on the ground, exhausted but laughing. Tulips grew wildly in the area where they laid, some slightly brushing their bare arms, tickling them. The father who stood watching them, silently walking over to them._

_He changed his pace from a walk to a silent creep, he snuck up from behind his daughter snatching her in his arms spinning her round and round in the air. They both shared a laugh as he brought the girl down, stumbling from the dizziness he felt soon after. The mother chuckled at her husband's silliness when she put the girl on her knee. The girl looked up at her mother with wide pink hues before she pressed her small body against her mothers._

_The jubilation the little girl felt not too long ago, vanished when two warm arms wrapped around her tiny body. Her eyes grew heavy when she heard the soft, familiar, humming from her mother, who lulled the girl into dream world. The song that she song to her was the very song she would always sing or hum to her whenever she put her child to sleep late at night. Brushing the child's pink bangs away from her face, her mother placed a kiss upon her forehead. Rising from where she was sitting, her and her husband made their short voyage to the castle._

"Himeno" A voice was calling her, beckoning her to wake up. But the girl refused to wake, due to the pleasant dream she did not want to wake from.

"Himeno" The voice called again.

Growing irritated from the noise, her eyebrows started to twitch. A pair of pink eyes, fluttered opened to bright lights which blinded her instinctually. However, the worse was yet to come.

A pair of pink lips hovered over her sensitive ears as a voice rang into them.

"HIMENO WAKE YOU'RE LAZY BUTT UP THIS INSTANCE!" The scream jolted the half woken Himeno, to fully awakened and alert with many eyes staring at her.

Laughter was heard from her left side of her when she turned toward the direction, only to come face to face with her step sister Mayune's laughing face. Shooting a glare and a scowl, towards her step sister, she didn't appear to care nor seem to notice Himeno's response. The other girls who were Mayune's friends, joined in, laughing along with her evil step sister.

Suppressing a growl in her throat, she rose from her desk, not wanting to hear another one of her step mother's lashing, if Mayune tattled. Unfortunately, her step sister heard her growl and was planning on telling her mother later.

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Awayuki?" The teacher barked at the outline of Himeno's figure.

"Out." She said.

The teacher grew appalled by Himeno's usual rebellious behavior. "You are not going anywhere until you apologize to Ms. Mayune."

There was no answer as the tulip headed girl walked out of the room, hearing gasps and murmurs when the sliding doors shut behind her. The teacher sighed frustrated by Himeno's actions but withdrew her attempt on retrieving the girl, as settled with teaching her lessons. While the teacher's back was turned however, a girl with golden brown hair and glasses, snuck out of the room following after Himeno.

Quietly creeping around the isolated halls, the brunette tried her hardest to catch up to the furious princess. The classrooms they passed had shot the two students a few glances of bewilderment, before they resumed with their studies. For the most part, it wasn't everyday to see a couple of students roaming the halls demo (but), many had heard rumors of how a certain princess would sometimes skip her classes, leaving the premises.

If you ever asked any of the students to describe Himeno Awayuki, many would have said that she was a very rebellious, unmannered, foul tempered, talentless, clumsy, and disrespectful person to others. Heck, they even believed that she was failing her classes from all her skipping. But although that was what everyone assumed, Himeno wasn't like that, in fact she was entirely different.

Anyone who knew her, would know that she was a very caring, cheerful, selfless, smart, good with cooking and cleaning, sometimes outspoken with anyone outside of her family, beautiful, determined, and had an aura that drew people to her, whenever they had a problem and needed someone to talk to kind of person. And out of school marks, she was top of her classes although no one paid attention. Alas, besides all her good qualities, Himeno was also rather audacious at handling certain tasks, and she was well mannered until someone ticked her off. She had a short temper that no one could ever go up against and at times, she was a bit clumsy. Also, she would sometimes be dense if any guy ever had a thing for her, she would be clueless.

Snapping out of her angry daze, she noticed the two double doors that lead everyone in and out of the school, up ahead. Smirking to herself, Himeno pushed opened the doors only to be blinded momentarily by the brilliant rays of sunshine. Instead of the blackness behind her eyelids or the classroom filled with candle lights, her pupils adjusted themselves instinctively to the new light.

Once the princesses vision was to its natural accord to her surroundings, Himeno's feet lead to the place she found as her 'sanctuary.'

It was an old oak tree that's been around since the girl could remember. With it's inviting limbs and branches, she gazed at the enormous tree as if it was an old friend. A small smile curled on her lips as Himeno nodded to herself. Raising a dainty yet slightly callused hand, she grabbed tree's faded trunk preferring to spend her time in the tree rather then underneath it. Slowing lifting her body onto one of the trees huge limbs, her smile widened across her delicate visage in satisfaction for successfully climbing onto large limb.

Averting her gaze to the ground below her, she blushed tugging her dress down not having the chance at any bystanders, (guys particularly) gaping at her exposed legs. Leaning herself on the tree's trunk, she closed her pink irises in total relaxation.

Though while Himeno peacefully rested in the tree's limbs, another girl with thick glasses wheezed from exhaustion after following her. In moments the golden brown haired girl regained her breath and soon annualized every inch of the tree's aspect before she too began her climb. However, unlike the other girl, the brunette had never climbed a tree in her life, and thus had a tougher time pulling her body up. She lacked the upper body strength that the other girl seemed to possess.

Groaning from the uncomfortable strain she forced on her petite body, she tried lessening the pain by placing one of her feet on one of the smaller limbs balancing her out and easing the pain. Though, with the girl's weight on the small branch the innocent limb snapped from the overwhelming pressure it endured, resulting the girl to fall to her doom.

"AHHH!" She screamed, clasping her honey colored eyes shut. She awaited for gravity to pull her body towards the ground below. Though, what the girl wasn't expecting was to feel two hands pulling her up to safety. Squinting through partly closed eyelids, she saw the very girl she was following, her savior. Smiling at the rescue, she helped the tulip head by lending some of her strength to hoist herself up onto the limb. A second or so, realizing she was secured by the big limb below her bottom, she gloped (convention name for hug) Himeno crying with tears of joy and fear.

"Oh Himeno, I was so terrified, I thought that I was going to be gravities next victim. Arigato, Arigato Himeno!" She bawled as her friend stared down at her trembling friend.

Closing her eyes, she started to rub her back in circles, hoping to calm the overdramatic girl down. For that moment, Himeno was oblivious of the fact that anyone would be afraid if they almost fell out of a tree at such a high height.

"Ie, Ie. It's no big deal, I'm sure you would have done the same for me too, Yayoi." Himeno said, giving her friend a reaffirming smile when in truth, she too was scared for her friends wellbeing.

Blowing her nose with her handkerchief, Yayoi smiled back at Himeno, remembering the real reason why she snuck out class for her friend. "Himeno why did you leave class? You could've just yelled at your sister for being rude like you normally do. Why lately the change of mind?" Tilting her head to the side, Yayoi began studying Himeno's face.

Himeno's eyes that were bright with excitement, were now filled with sorrow along with a hint of fire in them. Facing Yayoi, she plastered a smile on her face not wanting her friend to know how she truly felt.

"Oh, Yayoi it's nothing like that." _'It's much worse.'_ She thought inside her head. "It's just that I've decided to let Mayune do whatever she wants. I'm pretty sure she will get what is coming to her someday." Her smile soon deflated into a frown. _'Yeah right. Like heck is she ever going to get what is coming to her.'_

Yayoi frowned too, sensing her friend's distress. "Himeno, you need to not let her pick on you and fight her back for a change. Or better yet, why don't you tell your parents about it. I'm sure they will have a talk with her." She smirked at Himeno, who returned the favor with a fake one.

"You're right Yayoi. I should tell them all about what she's been doing to me at school." _'As if they would believe me.'_ She laughed to relieve some stress she was feeling as Yayoi joined in. They leaned against the tree enjoying slight breeze blowing over them. For another hour, they sat there in that very tree until their backs grew sore and had to get off to stretch.

On the way down, Himeno helped Yayoi giving her a hand for support as her feet touched land. Once on the ground, Yayoi kissed the grass lovingly as Himeno sweat dropped at her friend. _'Heh, that Yayoi.'_ But, as it was Himeno's turn to climb down, she wasn't paying attention to her footing forgetting that their was no branch below theirs, thus falling and landing on her tush.

"KUSO!" (Shit or Damn) Himeno hollered in pain while rubbing her bottom. Yayoi covered her mouth in astonishment for Himeno's choice for vocabulary.

"Himeno you shouldn't be using such words. It's not lady like." They both paused suddenly before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you sound like…..Ha, Ha, Ha….your mother." Himeno managed to voice out.

The light haired brunette nodded. "Hai." (Yes) It grew silent for a good twenty seconds before Yayoi had to voice her opinion on Himeno's possible future in love.

"Himeno if that doesn't work out with your family, you could always meet a dashing, handsome prince and elope into the setting sun, sailing to a new world where you and him could start your new life with each other. There you could develop your family, and live happily ever after! Oh it's so romantic!"

As Himeno heard her speech of love, Himeno swore to kami (god) she saw two pink animated hearts glistening in her eyes. The princess sighed as she shook her head at her friend's strange behavior unwind.

Her friend, Yayoi Takato, was a full blown romance freak. Heck, she even loved to read romance novels each chance she got a new book. But what was dreadful was that each time there was ever a long pause in any of their conversations, she would always wind up on the topic of Himeno's love life, and how she would find someone (or more in Yayoi's words…prince) take her away from her evil step mother and step sisters.

Every time Himeno heard her talking about love she wanted to strangle her friend for such nonsense. Aside from being a romance fanatic, she was also a very good friend to Himeno since she moved in with her new family several years after her mother pasted away.

"Well I guess we should be going back to our class now." Yayoi declared, finished with her gushing.

"Hai." Himeno shook her head as they both returned to their class for the last remainder of the class period.

oooooooooooooooo

At the stroke of four, two huge golden bells rang inside the school tower as students scrambled to get out of their boring classes of etiquette, culture, reading, writing, and of course dance classes. Himeno and Yayoi as well, vacated the school with long sighs and arms loads of extra homework. _'This is going to be the last time I'm ever skipping another class.'_ The girls thought in unison as they both went their separate ways home.

The school that Himeno Yayoi, and her step sisters went to was a prestigious manner school for the rich and royalty. Leafenia School for Manners and Etiquette, was the most highly remanded schools all across Europe, as well as the most talked about. The reason being was that it was a rather difficult school to be accepted into. From teaching reading and writing, to manner and dancing, this was a top class educational school limited to ordinary common students. Hence forth, the understanding why these four girls were students there.

By four thirty, Himeno arrived at the entrance of a pure white castle. Enclosed by tulips of every color and size, trees taller than the castle itself surrounded the manor, as a wide golden gate that spread alongside the property of the castle, greeted her.

Nearing the marvelous manorial she took a deep breath as she pushed the gate open venturing onward. Once inside the castle's domain, her feet touched the smooth concrete

as she steadily paced herself toward the front doors. Upon approaching the doors, a short bald man in a butler suit greeted Himeno while he opened the door for her. Nodding to the servant for his service, she entered.

The gray marble hallway, was empty with not a soul around. An eerie quietness lingered all over making Himeno queasy with nervousness. Slowly creeping towards the grand staircase in the center of the room, she heard someone's throat clear from one side of the room. Gulping, she cautiously craned her head in the direction of the noise, only to meet the very person she was trying her best to avoid.

Emerald green eyes, stared at the stiffened girl with amusement. "Himeno where do you think you're going?" She was sitting in a white leather chair in the family room, rattling her sharp nails against the white wood of the chair's arm.

Himeno sighed knowing fully well that she couldn't escape from her step mother's interrogating.

"I was going to my room. Is there something wrong?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Her step mother glared at Himeno, furious at Himeno's behavior towards her. Rising from the seat she was in, the queen strode over to her step daughter and when she was a couple feet near the girl, she smacked her across the face.

Not expecting the slap, the pink haired girl fell on the cold marble floor creating an echo in the once quiet room. Himeno stared at her step mother with shock. Never had she ever struck her without having a reason.

"N-Nani?" She said, massaging her now red cheek.

"Don't you dare talk through your teeth! Be more civilized." Natsue said, as she pushed her light brown bangs behind her ear. "You should know why I am angry at you this time." Snapping her fingers, she summoned her humble servant.

"Hai madam." The polite servant answered, bending his torso forward he displayed loyalty to his majesty.

"Sasame bring my daughter and Kaoru over to me at once." Natsue said as Sasame bowed once again, before he did as he was told.

It wasn't long before Mayune, Kaoru, and Sasame strolled into the room, however, Mr. Awayuki had a different approach upon entering the living room than what his step daughter did. Changing his pace into a run, he embraced his daughter in tight squeeze.

"Oh Himeno I was so worried when you arrived here later than usual." The old king responded overdramatically, while tears of joy streamed down his face.

Sweat collected behind her head at her father's usual behavior as she roughly tried to prey him off of her.

"OW! Dad your facial hair hurts!" With a disappointed sigh, Kaoru removed his arms around her waist, taking a seat in-between Mayune and his second wife.

"So Natsue. What is this all about?" He turned to Natsue who wore a non-similar expression.

"I heard news from Mayune about Himeno's outrageous behavior in school. Not only did Himeno had the nerve to insult Mayune in front of her friends, but she also walked out of the classroom where she was seen flirting with boys of lower class." Repeating what Natsue heard from her eldest daughter, she leaned back in her chair allowing everyone to argue about the matter.

Mayune who was seated next to her step father, grinned with satisfaction after hearing what she told her mother only minutes ago, now said in front of her bewildered step sister's face.

"Nani, is this true Himeno?" The goofy smile he had on his face drooped into a frown.

Himeno's face paled at her father's expression. Balling her hands into fists, she tried to reframe from unleashing her anger.

"What? That's not true-"

"Don't you dare accuse me for what my eyes have seen!" Mayune bellowed, pointing an index finger at the tulip head.

"WHY YOU!" Himeno's anger took control until a hand rose in the air.

"I've heard enough!" Natsue shouted, causing noise once again. Straightening her dress as much as could in her chair, she spoke. "As punishment you are to clean all the floors from top to bottom."

Both father and daughter gasped at the outrageous demand coming from her lips.

"Uh…dear. Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Kaoru said in a coaxing voice to Natsue who stood her ground. "We hadn't really heard Himeno's side of the story, at least let her give her part." Kaoru smiled at his daughter as she nodded her head. Natsue fumed at her second husband but agreed with his request. Nodding toward her step daughter, Himeno began.

"Well the truth is I didn't really insult her, and I walked out of the classroom because I didn't want to start anything with anyone, and the reason why I was later usual would be because I was hanging out with Yayoi and not with boys." She finished her sentence with a look of determination in her pink irises, she believed that her explanation would get her out of Mayune's clutches.

After hearing her explanation, Natsue contemplated on how she should respond to her step daughter. Averting her eyes from Himeno to Kaoru she said, "Alright. I'll let this pass, but you are still going to clean all the floors for skipping your classes." With that said, everyone left the princess alone with her thoughts and her cleaning duty.

Heading for the broom closet, she grabbed all the items she needed to clean the floors and began her work without much complaints. Dropping her broom onto the cold marble floor, she started to work vigorously in hopes of completing her punishment and have time to work on her homework too.

During her sweeping and mopping of the bottom floor, the double doors to the entrance opened to reveal her younger step sister Mawata. In one hand she had a book bag and in the other, she held a tennis racket. As Mawata made her way to the staircase she deliberately ignored her annoying step sister, as she headed straight for her bedroom.

Bowing to her younger sister Himeno welcomed her home, only to receive a cold shoulder in return. Feeling the sting of loneliness and an overwhelming sense of dejection, she shook her negative thoughts aside, having faith that she could somehow make peace with her family and bring them together no matter what.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a little after midnight when the only lights that could be seen in the darkened halls were the dim candle lights, and the pearly white moon through the tied back curtain windows. Dark shadows were cast across each room in long strips, giving each of the bedrooms the look of calm serenity as all was peaceful. On one of bedroom walls, a lone figure was slouched against the wall, asleep from exhaustion. A mop laid in her lap as an uneasy expression was seen in the moonlight. It was then that the sound of footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom, as they approached.

The pitter patter of feet stopped at the doorway, as a silhouetted form gazed through the crack of the door at the sleeping girl with a cleaning tool in her hands and a scowl on their face. Quietly creaking the door open, it slipped inside and neared the girl, and in a swift moment it launched a fist at the girl's face. The impact of fist to the girl's face, resulted in the poor girl's head being banged against the very wall that was supporting it.

Waking up from the painful throbbing, Himeno moaned from the soreness on her face and on the back of her head. Irked, by her dream getting disturbed, she craned her neck upward to see the one who had harmed her, when she froze in fear. The person above her was none other than Natsue herself. Cringing in terror, she knew what was going to happen to her next. A slap rang throughout the room, but no one beyond the doorway heard.

Pulling Himeno by her short pink hair, she whispered, "You missed a spot," loosening her grip on her hair, Natsue gave Himeno a stern look. "And for that, you are going to clean the staircase until there is not a speck of dust on it." Out of the corner of her green eyes, she saw a single tear trickle down Himeno's face. "Why have a reason to cry for? You already know no one will love you no matter how hard you try, you lazy, good for nothing daughter!" With one last slap she released the girl to let her get back to work, while she cackled at the innocent girl on the ground.

Her descending footsteps made Himeno sigh with relief as she stood from the floor heading to her next choir. Showing no sign of sadness, she started to scrub the banister of the stairway upon reaching it.

Now as you just witnessed was a day to day abuse that Himeno endured from her step mother and step sisters. And at times like these the princess wished she no longer existed. However, this sort of thought that crossed her mind would immediately banish from her mind. But despite the harsh ridicule, the teen still believed that she'd somehow find a way to feel accepted by her new family. It had always been her dream for the past several years since she and her father moved into their new home that combined the two countries with their Kingdom of Tulips and her new families Kingdom of Cherry Blossoms together. But what seemed like a fairytale to princess Himeno Awayuki was in reality a living nightmare.

But the hell increased when Natsue's personality changed about two years ago. However, the Natsue of the past was completely opposite. For one she was a kind, loving mother, that treated Himeno like her own daughter and though she would be sort of strict to her whenever she was unladylike, she wasn't awful compared to present time.

Sometimes it made the tulip head wonder what exactly happened to her old self.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around the time when bats would come out of their caves and feast, the halls inside the castle were empty, without any human disturbance or activity interrupting the peacefulness of the pit black serenity. The moon was no longer visible for any light to be shed through the darkened yet, strangely, ominous corridors. And the only source of light, if you were looking for any, was slight flicker of the dying candlelight from the candlesticks, held by the walls support. Not a single creature had made its presence known.

However, in an other part of the home, an irked step mother, roamed the halls making her way to her secret room. A dangerous aura hovered around her body, as she took each step with furious famine rage. Reaching her destination, she went straight for the bookcase searching with ill temper for the book to open the secret passage. Taking only a matter of seconds to locate the item, her hand grazed its old musty brown surface with the words, "How to behave at social events," written on it. Smirking to herself, she pulled the book out slightly.

The bookcase shook with a violent vibration as it moved back leaving enough space for anyone to squeeze in. Pushing the book back in amongst the other books, she entered as the bookcase itself returned into its proper place. Cobwebs that hung overhead, went noticed for the dark path that lead the way into a spacious room. Inside it had a wide dinning room table, laboratory utensils, books with dust spread across their covers, and of course a black caldron.

The female chuckled wickedly, as her body twisted and morphed, into an entirely different one. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back as she turned to the mirror she kept inside her room. "How are doing today Natsue?" The newly transformed woman asked the mirror. A silhouette figure surrounded by a dim yellowish light had her face cast in the shadows by none other than the witch, allowing no one to see the woman's true face.

"What are you doing you hag?" Natsue screamed at the imposter.

The imposter laughed at the usual response she received each time she asked her that question, when she spoke.

"Why me? Oh, nothing but keeping your country under control with your husband and daughters. They really are precious." She turned away, satisfied at seeing the queen's priceless expression.

"YOU DARE HARM MY CHILDREN WITH ANY WITCHCRAFT, I WILL HAVE YOU BURNED AT THE STAKE!" She shouted.

Instantly, she began pounding her hands against the glass chamber. Desperately Natsue tried to break the glass in hopes of escaping from the hellish prison she was confined in for the past couple of years.

Enjoying every moment of torturing the old queen, she crept closer to the mirror placing her left palm against its cold surface, and in a low voice she told her of the day's events.

"You know your new daughter Himeno? Hmm…" She waited patiently until the frantic cries of the woman calmed down giving her full attention drawn to herself. Once she felt sensed her brown irises starring at her, she told what abuse she called Himeno that day.

"Today I slapped your daughter for gritting her teeth at me with such disrespect, as well as have her punished for ditching class once again, by making her do all the sweeping and mopping inside the house. Can you believe her? And you know what the worst part was…" She grabbed a hold of a near by book and hurled it across the room.

"SHE DID A DISGRACEFUL JOB AT CLEANING, SO I BEAT HER UNTIL SHE UNDERSTOOD HOW TO CLEAN A PROPER FLOOR AND HAD HER CLEAN THE STAIR BANISTER AS WELL!" The mirror cracked a good two inches across from the volume of her voice.

A tear rolled down the old queen's face as she knelt over in agony from her step daughter's abuse. _'How much more will the poor child take, before she objects anyone to come into her heart?' _Her cries became louder as the imposter grew frustrated by her tears, and shunned her back into the darkness.

Her reflection returned to the mirror's surface as she gazed at it, inspecting her body thoroughly. Feeling mad at the image she saw, she called forth her vassal Sasame. Immediately he emerged from the place where she had come from seconds before, kneeling down to his queen. Grabbing her pale hand he kissed her hand resulting the kiss to turn into something a little bit more than a simple one. Snatching her hand from his grasp, she averted her body from his view and with a shaky, unsure, seething voice she asked, "Am I the fairest in the land?"

Sasame looked at the woman's back with a thoughtful aspect before he shut his eyes and searched through his mind for that one special woman living on earth. Soon beautiful, ugly, average, and gorgeous girls entered his parallel universe mind. From the day of his birth, he was given the gift of foreseeing beauty that was not only skin deep, but also what was beneath as well. After numerous surfing through all the most beautiful faces, he had his mind locked on a single girl with fair pink hair, pink eyes, and a smile that would make anyone grin.

Snapping his eyelids open, he saw his master antsy staring at his face for his answer. At the second, Sasame's heart leaped inside his chest from her gaze. Regaining his selfcontrol from erupting, he told her the results of the countless searching.

"Gomen my queen, but the fairest of them all is not ye but a girl by the name of Himeno Awayuki." He closed his eyes again, knowing her response after hearing once again that her step daughter was the most beautiful of them all.

"NANI?" She threw bottles filled to the brim with poison, blood of a goat, and other concoctions collide with the walls. Automatically, the room was filled with the toxic smell of blood and poison that would have made any mortal gag from the stench.

"I'm the most fairest of the land. HOW COULD THAT WRETCH BE THE ONE?" She slumped to the ground dropping more bottles along with her. Her body shivered with her tears mixing with the potions on the ground, transforming them into a malicious black color.

Sasame knelt down to his kouhi (queen) and embraced her, letting her soak his shirt with tears. Never had he seen her like this before, crumbled and helpless, not knowing what to do. But the ex-prince thought of a method that might give the girl much needed solace. Shifting her face to see his, he gave her a smile and his support.

"You could always send her off to boarding school so that way you wouldn't have to see her face around here." He said, suggesting her an idea to make her smile once again.

The woman shook her head at his offered assists. "Ie, Ie. (No) It has to be more cruel, more sinister. Something that could bring her life to an end and have me be the fairest of them all." She stood from her current position in Sasame's arms, as she went to her books on the table that she had yet thrown in her fitful rage.

Flipping the pages of a particular book of fiendish spells, she scanned each spell in the book until her index finger landed on a spell that seemed intriguing. "Hmm…a poisonous apple spell." She seemed interested in the spell as she read all the list of the ingredients and if there were any possible cures. When she read the cure, she laughed at how utterly ridiculous it was. "True loves first kiss would break the spell. Ijirashii! (pathetic)" Slamming the book's cover, a cloud of dust hovered over her as she went into a coughing fit.

Once the dust particles settled itself onto the dusty table, the brunette paced herself back and forth in the capacious room, careful not to bump into the long table in the center of the table as she contemplated. _'I could always kill her myself demo…what if my plan manages to somehow to backfire. Ie, I shouldn't do it myself, I should have someone do my dirty work for me. But who?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Sasame volunteered to the despicable job she couldn't do for herself. Sighing at Sasame's favorableness, a small smile graced her face at the following day. Her dilemma would be no more.

While everyone slept peacefully indoors, the moon took on a heinous shade of red that resembled blood, smearing the white pureness of the moon for the remainder of the night.

If anyone were to look outside of their windows, they would think it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. But for others who believed in sorcery, would suggest that something evil was about to make its grand entry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that it for the second chapter of my story. I wanted to update this story as soon as possible for many reasons. One: I had an idea of what I wanted to do with the next chapter and Two: I might not make the third one as fast as I put up the other two, because the Taks science retake is in two weeks and that means I have to study like crazy! Damn I can't stand science! I hope I pass this time so I will only have five classes instead of six.

Well I will tell the to look out for the next chapter called, "Step Mother's Wicked Plan and Mawata's Fetish"

Until next time! See Yah!

Ja'ne!


	3. Step Mother's evil plan Mawata's fetish

Ohayo, minnasan. Gomen for taking so long for the next update to my story but I'm still studying for my Taks Science retake which is next week. I decided I wanted to take a break of studying and write some for now! And a special thanks to people who patiently waiting for my story, although I should be saying that when my friend updates my other story I want to do!

Anyways here's the story!

Some of the characters might be OOC, as a warning.

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: While everyone slept peacefully indoors, the moon took on a heinous shade of red that resembled blood, smearing the white pureness of the moon for the remainder of the night.

If anyone were to look outside of their windows, they would think it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. But for others who believed in sorcery, would suggest that something evil was about to make its grand entry.

Chapter Three: Step Mother's Wicked Plan and Mawata's Fetish

It was 7:30 in the morning, when everyone in the household rose to greet the morning sunshine. Although, there was one soul that was disturbed by the brightness of the sun's rays. On the steps of the grand stairway, was the exhausted princess curled up against the carved staircase railings. One hand grasped a dust covered rag, and the other was fastened onto one of the balustrades. She moaned at the presence of the new light that playfully shined down upon her face. Reluctant pink eyes fluttered open in a state of unawareness, and confusion of location as a pair of hurried foot steps came into the girl's hearing range.

Mayune dashed through the hallway in a rush to get to school on time, when she spotted her idiotic step sister huddled against the banister. A sadistic idea popped into her head as she slowed her pace to a long strode. Silently, Mayune converged toward the half woken tulip head as she purposely, shoved Himeno roughly against the banister, having Himeno's flesh meet hard wood.

Cackling for successfully tormenting her step sister, she shifted her gaze to face the crotched over girl, as she made a remark. "My Himeno. The next time you decide to sleep on the stairs, why don't you get out of the way next time. WHA, HA, HA HA!" She laughed once more before she exited the castle and was out of plain site.

Groaning from the impact, Himeno cursed unpleasantly in her mind about a particular somebody. _"Grr, baka Mayune, couldn't she just go around me! Like Hell was I in the way!" _Standing after her body had been hunched over for well past a minute, she hadn't noticed where her footing was, thus tripping over her own two feet. However, instead of crashing down the marvelous staircase, her slender body went over the banister. It would've been alright if she tottered over, if she just so happened to have not been near the top of the stairs.

Waving her arms up and down in a continuous fashion, she hoped that her body would rotate in the opposite direction. Though her intent of rescuing herself from a nasty fall was disrupted by a small hand that grabbed a hold of her dress collar, forcing the girl in the desired location she prayed to Kami she would fall towards. Landing backwards, Himeno's back landed on something soft that gasped for air. Fearing that she might've killed whoever saved her, she got off of whatever she smooshed, only to have an intake of breath from exactly who was underneath her.

The younger princess who rescued her step sister groaned in pain, not fully expecting to have that occur to her or her body. Wincing from having her back meet stairs, teal eyes meet pink ones. Startling her only momentarily from her personal space being invaded, Mawata stood dusting the invisible dust from her bottom. Glaring at her dolt of a step sister, she whispered something low. "Next time be more careful." Unfortunately, the younger girl didn't go far because as soon as she made her first step down, Himeno abruptly wrapped her arms around her waist and wailed.

Uneasiness swept over her as she was being held by a crying teenager, a year old than herself. _'Pathetic!' _Mawata thought as tears stained her school uniform. But at the same time, she pitied the poor hime. She heard talk amongst the maids and servants about what occurred last night, as everyone laid dormant in their satin covered beds. Although, she had sympathy for Himeno, she didn't believe the rumors that were spreading in the manor, she refused to.

Giving in to her normally stoic aspect, she let kindness seep through by stroking Himeno's back in an effort to calm the girl down.

On the outside, Mawata seemed like an impassive, quiet girl, but on the inside she had another side to her. Above the surface, everyone portrayed her as perfect, but beneath the superficial outlook, she was a kind spirited girl with flaws just like anyone, with a crush that was everyone was too nearsighted to witness. Sadly, Mawata shrouded her inner self, along with bringing her late father into any discussion.

Rubbing her face to get rid of anymore tears, Himeno smiled at her younger sister with gratitude.

"Arigato Mawata."

She spoke with amiably that even Mawata herself had to smirk at Himeno's display of silliness. Her older sister smile widened when she saw her sister smiling for the first time since she became her step sister.

"You know Mawata…you should smile more often, it looks good on you." Himeno said, standing to stretch her aching muscles. "We should spent more time together like this. Sound alright?" The tulip head gave her a lopsided smile, as Mawata hesitantly gave her a small one.

"Sure." She said.

But as soon as their chat commenced, it was abruptly interrupted by Natsue's faithful servant whom approached the two, asking to converse with Himeno. However mundane the conversation would be between the two, Mawata's heart crushed. Feeling rejected and an immense amount of jealously, she quickly dashed out the door, without uttering a single word.

The promise they made on the stairs seem to have shattered before them, unlikely to be repaired any time soon.

Himeno reached her hand out to hopefully call her sister back, but it was alas futile. Loneliness engulfed her, as grief gnawed her insides. She thought that what transpired a little while ago would help them become best friends, and also…truly tie them together like real sisters without "step" intruding. But, with oblivious misinterpretations, the word step, resembled a blockage, separating the two even further from being real siblings.

As her painful musing continued, a pale hand slightly squeezed her shoulder in solace as Himeno craned her neck to see Sasame's emotionless violet eyes peering in hers. Blushing at the closeness, she removed his hand from her shoulder and turned the other way to hide the red tint on her cheeks. Although the closeness was nice, the girl had no intense feelings for the silent man, who sometimes didn't understand the words, "personal space" really meant. While most men would be depressed by a girls rejection, he ignored the hime's reaction to his touch, as his mind was more engrossed with his master's plans instead.

"Come with me Princess Himeno." His voice cold although monotone, was very intoxicating to the female specimens.

Himeno felt herself want to swoon over Sasame, but she remained stable as her mind pieced itself back to reality. However, once her mind was in order, she remembered that she was late for school and hadn't had the chance to complete her homework last night. Apprehension surrounded her as Himeno made her way to her bedroom to get out of her clothes, and change into some clean ones, as well as retrieving her book bag and homework.

"Himeno doko temae iki?" (Where are you going?) Sasame questioned to the dark form that was known as Himeno Awayuki run off.

"To get my stuff for school! I'll be right back, you should go check on Mawata." Himeno hollered over her shoulder before she made a turn, leaving Sasame alone.

Having nothing to do until Himeno returned, he obeyed her orders with no reluctant protests, he went off to find the upset younger princess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Outside)

Outside, Mawata unleashed her anguish by shedding tears which cascaded down her delicate face. The mascara she wore that day, ran down her visage faster than little woodland creatures running away from a forest fire. Tightly, she held onto her cream white long sleeves, as her feet lead her to the garden.

Every flower and tree she passed, seemed to have had a vivid color of their own, as if they were creating an enchanted scenery of their own accord. Their beauty angered the princess, as she neared a looming fountain up head. It was grand one to say the least, with a beautiful statue of a woman with curvy long hair in the center of the rushing water. Though, it seemed like an ordinary ornament for any garden to possess, it was modeled after Himeno's late mother.

She stopped near the statue of the beauty as her cries grew hysterical. With downcast eyes, her teal eyes landed on the white chalky rocks that were carelessly laying outside of the fountain. Without even thinking, she picked up the rocks and hurled them towards the statue. One by one, the rocks hit the maiden of stone, but none could penetrate a scratch on the statue's body. After throwing her last rock she held, she slumped to the ground in anguish.

Covering her face with her hands Mawata cried, "It's no fair!" Facing the fountain through the tears she normally shrouded, she hollered at it as if it were alive.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't died, we still would've had family! I hate my step-sister! She doesn't belong to our family, or in this world!" Balling her hands into fists, Mawata slammed her knuckles onto the concrete simultaneously, until her hand grew numb and small amounts of blood seeped from her fresh wounds.

"Curse you!" She muttered with distaste. Curling herself into a ball, she began to recite a song her father taught her to sing whenever he had business to attend to.

_I believe in miracles  
I believe in signs  
And I believe that mountains move  
One prayer at a time _

_If I could be an angel  
I'd make your every wish come true  
But I am only human  
Just a woman  
Lovin' you_

Renewed joy and pride build up inside of the girl who rose from where her body was crouched and began singing. Mawata sang the beautiful words she memorized ever since that day they were sang to her by her parents. Tears of happiness made her cheeks cold and wet once more. She knew that her father was looking down upon her at that very moment.

_Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me _

_Someday we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands_

Memories brought her back to childhood when she was around the age of seven and her sister eight. Her family took a family outing to the beach one day. No duties or responsibilities disturbed them that day, it was just family and fun.

_If we can love forever  
That won't be long enough for me  
I want to hold you tender  
Be your shelter  
All you need_

Her mind switched from her warm family to the man she had deep feelings for. A blush made it's presence known on her face, as she envisioned his stoic face. How his violet eyes gleamed in the light, or how they drew her in by their invisible force. And oh, how she yearned to catch a glimpse of him smiling back at her. But surely she knew that he would never feel the same for her, for he only had his eyes for another.  
_  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me _

_Oh, we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life_

The latest memory of her father sprang into her mind. She was ten years old and her father was leaving for a council meeting and Mawata pleaded for her father not to go. She had no idea why she didn't want him to leave though, she surmised something horrid would result if he'd leave on that particular night. Her father paused at the carriage and gazed at his youngest daughter in puzzlement. He lifted her on his lap and held her tightly, telling her that she had no need to worry as he pecked her rosy red cheeks, and stepped back inside the spacious coach. When coach was beyond Mawata's reach, her father shouted to his daughter to continue to sing the song he taught her, and no matter how far apart they were, he'd be beside her.

That was the last words that she heard or saw of him again.

_Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me_

When she finished her song she instinctively sensed the presence of someone near by. Turning around, her heart automatically raced when she saw the man of her dreams in front of her. The very appearance had awaken the inner side of her, as he gracefully walked over to her. She felt heat on her face as his face was a couple feet away from hers. The heat on her cheeks intensified when his warm breath lingered against her visage, as goose bumps stimulated, prickling the bare nape of her neck.

"Mawata?" Sasame called, but Mawata didn't respond.

"Mawata?" He repeated, and still he received no answer. Conjuring up a plan to trigger the girl from her dreamland, an idea struck him as his lips inched closer to her. It was then that his pink lips meet with her red cheeks. Immediately, the girl responded by gasping for air and swiftly turning her gaze elsewhere. By the display of Mawata's innocence, the end of Sasame's lips curled upward slightly for a mere second, before they resumed their usual straightness. However short his reaction was, Mawata bare witness the rare moment unfold in front of her.

An awkward silence fell over them, both lost in their own thoughts. Sasame looked at the sixteen year old who currently had her eyes glued to the ground, with strange feelings erupting from inside of him, which he couldn't define. Shaking his inquiring mind for the unnecessary subject, he had a task to fulfill.

"Are you feeling alright now, Mawata?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"H-Hai." Anxiety slowly crept into her soul, as she tried to cover her fragile heart. Mawata couldn't comprehend why she was behaving so unusual. Sure they met few times before, but somehow this wasn't one of their normal occasions.

Another silent interval past by for the pair as the sun that was above their heads, suddenly was shielded by smoky gray clouds, shrouding the sun's radiance. Shadows soon enhanced by the thick clouds disrupting, nature's process of creating beautiful flowers that just a few minutes ago, Mawata despised. The wind picked up its speed, blowing along with it pollen spores and leaves, interrupting the serenity it once possessed.

An abrupt storm was coming to the Kingdom of Tulips, that went unaware by the town folk that resided there were too busy to realize the change in weather. If anyone had stopped to annualize the logic of a sudden storm so early in the morning, they would found this a peculiar weather pattern or perhaps… the wrath of a wicked sorcery at work.

The strong wind currents that blew was what brought Mawata out of fantasyland, as realization hit her at where exactly she supposedly had to be. Reaching down to grab her forgotten book bag, she rushed in the direction where her school was. But she halted when she heard Sasame's soft, soothing words reach her ears. The words that he said to here were, "You sing beautifully," as he walked his short trek to the entrance of the castle doors, where Himeno impatiently waited for Sasame's arrival.

Sadly, as the sixteen year old pasted the front doors and saw her step sister there, her heart ached with the familiar pain known as betrayal, as she ran the rest of the way to school with anguish tears, and her anger stewing for her sister, Himeno.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Himeno's point of view before she arrived outside)

While Sasame and Mawata had their nice chat, Himeno searched continuously for some fine attires she owned in her enormous closet. Every few seconds Himeno would judge her clothing in different angles, until she shook her head with dissatisfaction, tossing the dress onto her now mounted piles of clothing. Sighing in melancholy, she plopped herself down on her dresses, ignoring to clean the mess up. Turning to her right side, she closed her eyes, sadden by the fact that she couldn't find the proper garments to speak to Sasame.

It's true he wasn't royalty, but he was still respected as such whenever he arrived to their kingdom, at the same time her step mother's attitude changed drastically.

Thinking of giving up on her endless search, a single dress left in the closet caught her eye. Springing herself up, she stared at the only dress that remained untouched.

The dress was pink with ruffles that showed a minimum of her shoulders and collar bone. Ties fastened the short sleeved dress, securing her from the bosom to her calves. It was fashioned like a pink apron with small pockets in the front, and ties on the left side of the dress.

A wave of sorrow and fresh tears enveloped the hime as past memories of her deceased mother arose.

_A small child around the age of nine, worked nonstop on the project her and her mother worked on. A pink cloth was being sewn stitch by stitch, to make a pretty gown for her daughter Himeno. Though the gown they were making wasn't the right size for the young child, it was for Himeno when she turned seventeen._

_At the age of three, her mother taught her how to sew, cook, clean, and some etiquette. She was a marvelous daughter that any mother would envy or praise. Never had Himeno complained about doing commoner activities, nor learning boring manners and respect, in fact…Himeno adored being grown up. She loved to be treated like an adult instead of a kid. However, that didn't mean that she loathed being a child either._

_Miss Awayuki loved her daughter more than anything the world would have to offer her, and having much care for Himeno, she wanted to teach her all sorts of things that normal princesses never dared learned. She wanted her to grow into a beautiful girl who was capable to do anything on her own, and not allow others to control her life or miss the enjoyment in experiencing something normal girls had advantage over her caliber._

_Little Himeno giggled merrily with her mother by her side, enjoying her company. Though while she was sewing, she failed to see where her needle in the cloth was, thus pricking her finger on the sharp point. A small trickle of blood seeped through her flesh that fell casually onto the dress they were working on. The girl's face scrunched in sadness for tainting their hard work. She felt that she was a bad girl and so she cried. Chubby hands went to her face, hiding her tears from her mother._

_However, it didn't take long for the mother to notice her daughter shielding her tear streaked face from her. Miss Awayuki chuckled at her daughter's childness as she put her work aside to give Himeno solace. She rubbed her tiny back whispering comforting words in her small ears. Not long after, the princess stopped her crying as the hiccups began soon after. The mother smiled at her sweetly, while rocking her child back and forth, humming the song she would always hum or sing. Himeno smiled joyfully as she nodded her head to the words that seemed to embrace her body in a warm hug. Miss Awayuki paused when she sensed her daughter's tears cease as she questioned Himeno for her abrupt changing in moods._

"_Himeno, why were you crying?" She coaxed._

_Himeno looked up at her with innocent pink eyes as she once again looked down._

"_Gomen…I ruined the dress we were doing together." New tears sprang from her eyes._

_Gently, the mother wiped away her tears with her pale hand as she gave her daughter a genuine smile._

"_You don't need to cry because of that-we could fix that okay." Her gaze went down as she observed the cause of Himeno's grief. Looking up for a source of material she could use to stop the flowing of her blood, she ripped a piece of her gown to dress her wound. Gasping could be heard from her daughter as she ignored it to finish her job. Fastening the cloth on her finger successfully, she kissed the injury. "There now, all better."_

_Himeno's cheeks brightened with admiration as she nodded. "Yes mommy!" They both embraced and both went to go clean the stain from the unfinished dress._

Reality waken Himeno from her memory when a knocking could be heard from her door. Snapping herself back to what she was currently doing, she grabbed her dress, tied herself up and also put on a black headband to match, and was out the door in matter of thirty seconds.

The tulip head made a mad run to the entrance with her book bag in her hands. Along the way, she nearly ran over a few servants who were in her way. The maids and butlers that parried the frantic princess, collided into walls or tripped over their themselves to avoid being toe jam. Fortunately, no one was physically injured by the time she reached her destination.

However, the man she supposedly had to meet, was not there. Growling in frustration, she peered at her watch that read seven forty before she slammed her fist against the hard wood of the door, creating a narrow hole above the door handle's place.

'_Shoot where is he, I'm going to be late for school!' _Consequently, the second she thought that, the outline form of a man came her way. Sighing in relief, she jogged over to him oblivious of her step sister passing by.

"Say Sasame what is it that you want to ask me?" Himeno asked as she followed him.

"This way." He said, deliberately ignoring her question but Himeno wasn't pleased with his answer.

"Ie, tell me what exactly you want and where are we going-you do know I have school?"

She kept her persistent talking until they walked out of the front gate, heading for the woods straight ahead of them. Suspicion clung tightly to her heart as they walked further and further into the darkened forest. The bulky gray clouds that were above them, grew grayer as they continued on an astray path. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as the sky became barely visible. Lingering delusions from earlier that day when Sasame asked her to speak with him resurfaced. And none of them helped settle her irregular heartbeat at that moment. Gulping, she tried to push her thoughts aside and focus on following the handsome man in front of her.

Thickets of grass, and the closely bunched together trees with roots grown on the surface of the soil, made it difficult to breathe the oxygen in the air. Photosynthesis had made a very skeptical Himeno, want to start believing in fairy tales that her mother read to her for bedtime stories again. Every so oftern, the branches from trees scraped her arms each time she pasted a tree with cluttered branches.

As the journey became tedious for the hime, Himeno felt like it was an endless path that she hadn't the faintest idea where she was going.

The terrene they were traveling on which was rough and uneven, soon smoothened itself out into a wide meadow filled with flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Massive size hills loomed over the spread of grassland, and the forest they exited out of didn't end where they stood. At the right side of the meadow, was a newly developed forest with

different paths and directions almost similar to a maze, only bigger.

Her doubts of Sasame vanished as she stared in ah at nature's beauty. The flowers and grass brought back memories of her family picnics they would take when she was a child. Skipping across the grassland, jubilation pumped her veins as the birds and squirrels in the trees, hid in fright, not use to seeing humans for so long.

A few bravado squirrels crept in hesitation toward the girl laying down in the grass. One squirrel sniffed at Himeno's finger tips causing Himeno's body to shake in laughter. Acting on instinct, they scattered away. The seventeen year old shook her head at the animals behavior. Extending her hand out, she wore an amiable smile, showing them she meant no harm. The squirrels and birds looked at each other, deciding whether or not to trust her. It didn't take them long for they all nodded in unison and, once more approached her, now perching themselves onto her shoulders, and laying themselves on her lap.

Sasame watched the animals reactions to Himeno and knew he was right about picking Himeno being the fairest in the land. Not only had she acquired beauty from her mother on the outside, she had much more beauty on the inside. Kindness and a sense of peace, hovered above the girl wherever she went. At times it made Sasame perplexed, pondering why no man ever fallen for her. She was the type of girl anyone idolized, dreamed about, and of course yearned for.

Losing track of his duty, he slipped his hand into his knife pocket producing a dagger from it. Taking sauntered paces forward, he raised the shiny piece of steal above his head and dove it down.

Himeno, who adverted her eyes away from the critters to see why Sasame was so quiet, she saw the glimmer from the dagger raised above her. Frozen in sheer horror, she shielded her head with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. The animals that were with her, abandoned the girl to meet her own death.

But what was strange, was the cool liquid that dripped onto her arms instead of out of them in the next second. Squinting her eyes open, she was meet with a pair of violet eyes contorted with pain. Observing her surroundings more she realized where the knife went.

Sasame pulled away from the princess, one hand clasped over the dagger's bloody handle. In one swift movement, he pulled it out of his hand, howling from the excruciating pain. Slumping to the ground, he hissed as he tied a cloth to his hand. Grabbing his dagger, he wiped the blood off as he stood and turned back toward the direction where they came from.

"WAIT!"

The silver haired youth looked at the beauty out of the corner of his eyes. "Hai?" He said.

Pulling her body up from the ground, she stumbled over her words when she spoke.

"Uh…what uh…why did…how come…you didn't…stab-" She was cut off by Sasame's uninjured hand raised.

"Himeno, I was assigned to assassinate you personally." He turned back to Himeno letting out the breathe he had suppressed. Sasame had a feeling he would have to tell her if he failed the mission.

"That's why I brought you out her to exterminate you. Demo…I couldn't do it. Seeing the innocence you hold inside of you, I paused and stabbed myself to prevent myself from going any further."

"But-" She couldn't understand why he was telling her this and couldn't imagine someone purposely wanting to dispose of her. "Then who-then who was the one to give you the orders!"

Sasame looked down ashamed of himself for betraying his love, but he didn't want to kill the girl either. "Your step mother."

Birds flew away from the scene as the thunder rolled across the grassland. The storm was approaching pretty soon, as well as the powerful waves of wind and rain that would pelt the lands with crystal clear liquid. Lightening, brightened the blackish skies with their electric bolts, creating a heap of mischief every time they were seen across the clouds.

Amazement was in his eyes seeing the girl unmoved by the statement.

"Leave! Go now while you have the chance, if not, she will kill you herself! Go Now!"

Himeno remained static in her place. Her feet were firmly on the ground with neither a twitch or wobble to them. Paralyzed by the truth laid right before her, she didn't know what to believe at all.

'_Should I trust Sasame's word or…should I not and go home and see for myself?'_

Streaks of light blinded the two temporarily until the surrounding color returned.

Growing impatient with no response, he lifted his dagger and threateningly made her choice for her.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE NOW!"

Sasame's unusual attitude brought her senses back as she ran away from Sasame, her family, friends, and her home as well. Tears flew from her face one after another as the thunder roared in the background. The fierce roaring, frightened Himeno into run faster than she was into the forest she saw when she reached the meadow.

The even path she was on reverted back into rough terrene. The branches once again jabbed and pierced her body everywhere, as she continued running. She was too numb to feel the pain her brain waves were signaling to her body. The only thing she could think of was the heart wrenching pain of deceit.

Himeno looked in different directions of the forest and saw grotesque figures of her imagination, displayed in front of her. Everyway she turned her body, she'd see distorted, shadowed silhouette faces. Each one she saw, the more demented and fiendish the next ones were. Paranoia getting to her senses, she let out a blood piercing screech before her body swayed in everyway from exhaustion.

An outline of a small cottage several yards from the forest, caught Himeno's eye. The cottage was like a goldmine to the tired princess. Reaching a hand toward the shelter, her pace fell to a slow plod before her body couldn't handle her weight, thus plopped to the soil completely drained of adrenaline energy. All around her, the world spun making her nauseous. Heavy eyelids slowly closed, but not before her pink irises had seen several little feet advancing toward her body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that was the next chapter to my story, I hope you all are not dissatisfied with it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope just as much you will enjoy reading it. The Retake for my science is tomorrow and I can't wait to get it over with, as well as the other tests I'm doing this week.

Anyway next chapter might be the last one for now until I get my Christmas stories going. Yup, I'm starting early because I have so many and I hope you might look into them too if you like this story!

Oh and Mawata's song is by Trisha Yearwood called Where your road leads.

The next chapter is going to be called, "The Seven Children and Bad News"

Till then See Yah!


	4. The Seven Children and Bad News

Ohayo minnasan! This will be the final chapter I'll update for awhile because my Christmas stories are beckoning me to write them, so don't be too disappointed when you don't see my story for awhile. Don't worry, I don't ever give up on my stories not a single one. The worst I do is put them on hold, which isn't too bad right? I'm still trying to get my friend to update my story, Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights cause I know I could do the next chapter right after!

So without anymore stalling time, I present to you the forth chapter!

Oh and here are the ages the princes bodies are:

Hayate: 12

Sasame: 11

Kei: 10

Go: 9

Mannen: 9

Hajime: 8

Shin: 7

The characters will probably be OOC, just for a warning!

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: An outline of a small cottage several yards from the forest, caught Himeno's eye. The cottage was like a goldmine to the tired princess. Reaching a hand toward the shelter, her pace fell to a slow plod before her body couldn't handle her weight, thus plopped to the soil completely drained of adrenaline energy. All around her, the world spun making her nauseous. Heavy eyelids slowly closed, but not before her pink irises had seen several little feet advancing toward her body.

Chapter Four: The Seven Children and Bad News

The pitter patter of seven pairs of feet, fell deaf to the monstrous storm brewing in the grey sunless sky. Thunder clapped with powerful bangs every few seconds, causing a couple of the feet to halt in terror, before resuming their trek. Lightening streaked across the cloudy skies, depending attention from the gloomy cluster of clouds that once were white and puffy in shape. Shadowy silhouetted forms of small children, went unnoticed by the forest ground or woodland creatures. Among the lot, the tallest of them all, marched in front of them with an air of leadership and responsibility. However, their journey wasn't a silent one.

Two of the children in the middle were currently in the blazing heats of an argument over something or another. If you could have made out the gist of the matter, it would have appeared to be about how idiotic the other was, and something about skunk or untrimmed hair. The strange yet, angry conversation, had also made another one of the kids join in, in hopes of stopping the preposterous fight. But it even seemed futile to do so.

"It's your fault for interrupting my process of making some money. You always have to interfere, ALWAYS!" A boy with black and red highlighted hair fashioned to point towards the sky, said.

"WELL WHAT KIND OF JOB IS FLIRTING WITH GIRLS FOR, HUH?" A boy with silver-bluish locks, retorted back.

Growling in irritation, their faces were mere inches from each other.

The remaining children sighed in helplessness at the fight that taken place once more. One of the older looking kids, shook his head in annoyance but still held a graceful smile on his face. Pushing his body in between the two, he coaxed them into keeping their quarrels to a minimum.

"Hush now. We need to all relax and forget about arguing over one another. We need to embrace what we have…not try to tear it apart." Smirking once again, he turned his attention to the one that appeared to be the eldest, ease his shoulders that seemed tense.

But that brief quietness was again interrupted by a piercing shriek coming from the woods farther ahead of them. The scream froze the seven, each wearing a troubled expression on their faces. As sudden as the scream came, the next moment it was blocked by the thunder up above.

"Nani ga…that noise?" The smallest one managed to squeak out.

"Uh…yeah!" The second youngest agreed, matching the younger child's paranoia.

"Should we check it out?" The spiky haired youngster asked.

"Why of course, stupid! What kind of men would we be if we ignored a distress call?" The one shouting earlier hollered before he went into the direction the shriek came from.

"W-Wait, hold up!" The cried in unison as they followed the boy.

None knew what they would expect once they reach the destination, but what they found was something that none would've thought to find.

"Is that what I think it is?" One inquired.

"Indeed it is." Another replied.

"It's a uh…it's a girl." The last one to speak said, as he crouched over the girl with curiosity.

"But what is she doing out her?" The second eldest asked.

"Hah, it doesn't matter where she came from, she's not coming with us!" The tallest one bellowed while crossing his arms across his chest.

The other children shoot up all at once, horrified that he would say such a thing about an innocent girl. For starters, the poor girl was curled up into a ball with the expression of fright on her delicate face. Pink hair covered her pink eyes that were now closed. One hand was cradled against her bosom, while her right hand, was faced in the direction of the home she saw seconds before fainting from exhaustion.

The child who wore a smile for the majority of their journey, had turned into a frown when he checked the girl's temperature.

"I believe she may have a fever unless we do something." He shifted his violet eyes directly to the stubborn child who fumed with anger about the whole situation.

It didn't take long before he reluctantly agreed to his brothers pleading visages to allow her to stay with them, but there was a problem. How the heck would they manage carrying the girl to the cottage?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Back at the castle)

At the entrance to the manor, a man staggered into the castle's gates, drenched with perspiration. Despite his drained energy from his body, his vision wasn't impaired in the slightest way. However, his devotion of returning to his queen was the remaining thought that kept him from collapsing.

In his clasped hand was a small box, and inside of it was the heart of a boar. You see after he told Himeno to leave, he returned to the very forest he took her through, and killed the first boar he spotted to replace the girl's heart he was ordered to capture. Sasame only prayed, that the poor girl found a perfect place to settle down with.

Approaching the grandeur staircase after waltzing through the front door, he climbed up each step with grunts and groans of agony. His left hand clutched his torso while the other held the box as he proceed.

The battle with the boar wasn't indeed a very pleasant one it seemed. A trickle of blood spilled from his wounds to the floor below, when he hobbled towards the library. Once arriving to the desired location, he raised his empty hand, reaching for the book that opened a passage way to the secret chamber.

With the rest of his journey came to a conclusion, he tightened his grip on the box. Even though he believed she would trust his word of disposing of the girl, he still had apprehension that she would somehow see through his deceit. As his feet touched the bottom of the stairs, he saw his queen at the mirror, awaiting for him to deliver the horrendous news to her.

Stopping a few feet away from her, he stood like a noble servant should as he raised the box to her. The imposter draped in royal garments smiled a fiendish grin, as she lifted the lid. An intake of breath was heard. Extending her hand inside, her fingers briefly touched the once beating organ. Cackling with complacent, she grabbed it and shoved the heart towards the mirror for the imprisoned woman to see.

"Natsue, here is the heart of your formal precious step-daughter. Wha, ha, ha, ha!" The woman laughed with malicious enjoyment.

Hearing what she said and seeing the heart personally, she wasn't skeptical that her step daughter did meet death. Pressing her palms against the glass imprisonment, Natsue wished to get out of her prison in order to get a hold of the very witch herself, and see how she'd like to have the devil at her doorstep.

"You conceited, twisted, witch…" those the last words that the witch heard before sealing her back into the darkness. Turning to Sasame disguised as the queen, the imposter asked, "So who the fairest of them all now?"

Sasame's complexion at that moment, paled whiter than a freshly published book's pages.

Thinking of diverting his master's answer, Sasame falsely gave her a response she was awaiting to hear, without his power of enlightenment.

"You, you are the fairest of them all."

Laughing with excitement, she threw the heart into the caldron. "We most break the news to the family gently." She said as they closed the bookcase behind them, heading for the dining room to announce their tragedy.

ooooooooooooooooo

Seated at the stretch dinning room table Mr. Awayuki, Mawata, and Mayune each pondered on the same thought of why Himeno wasn't summoned as well. Fiddling in his chair as he waited, Kaoru was a bit antsy with a father's worry etched across his visage from his daughter's unusual disappearance. Having raised Himeno since she was a child, he knew that she wouldn't deliberately make anyone fuss over her absence or anything like that. She was too responsible for something so childish and cruel to her family or peers.

The dining room doors, creaked open to reveal the arrival of Natsue and Sasame. Both of which, didn't waste any time taking a seat at the enormous table. Once seated, attention was drawn to them. Clearing their throats to begin, they recited the words they rehearsed from last night.

"Kaoru darling, I'm afraid I heard some devastating news from Sasame concerning our daughter." As the word daughter slipped from Natsue's lips, they were seeped with hatred that no one took heed to…except for Mawata. She managed to catch the irritation muffled with sincerity that seemed nearly inaudible unless you strained your ears to listen.

Confusion soon got the best of the girl who instead ignored investigating the mystery further.

"Mr. Awayuki…gomen but I believe Himeno was killed."

Silence soon fell on the family as butlers served them their food. Abundant amounts of food filled the entire table with different kinds of beef and poultry, to the sweetest of desserts that anyone could think possible. But the family stared at the food with no appetite whatsoever to dig in and eat after the grieving news they heard before food was laid out in front of them. Shoving their empty plates forward, an uproar arose over the circumstance.

Sasame and the fake Natsue, wore solemn expressions on the outside, and smirks and chuckles on the opposite side. Craning her neck, she nodded at her minstrel servant, as Sasame continued his report. He pulled out Himeno's book bag, smeared with dried blood from the same boar he killed for the heart.

"This is the evidence that I've reason to believe Himeno is dead." A stolidly Sasame, laid the bag on the table for the family to observe.

Kaoru's brown eyes widen at sight of the dried blood. Cautiously, he brushed the reddish-brown liquid. Tears blurred his vision as he quickly removed his hand from the book bag. _'My precious baby girl is…gone? Ie, Ie, I refuse to believe that! I refuse!'_ Standing up from his chair, Kaoru didn't mutter a single word as he walked out of the room leaving Mawata and Mayune watch the scene unfold.

At that moment, when everything was weighing down upon them, they soon realized their cruel mistake of making a mockery out of their sister. Although, the two siblings couldn't stand the girl on a day to day bases, they still enjoyed her company every so often. Her aura was so pure with such kindness and courtesy, it put the two to shame. Repeating Kaoru's example from earlier, they departed while the master and servant were left behind.

Natsue cackled at the magnificent plan, as Sasame smiled slightly.

oooooooooooooooooooooo (Two days later: At the cottage.)

The chirping and tweeting of birds outside the small cottage greeted the new morning with their melodic music. Puffy white clouds, dotted the azul sky as the sun's shine lit the sky. Warmth radiated in waves of energy, intertwining with the cool breeze they created the perfect temperature.

A female twisted into the folds of sheets and blankets, wincing from the luminous light through the covers. Puzzlement reached her face, as she untangled her body free from the blanket's hold. What she meet next was a handsome face of a young man, peering down at her. His sapphire eyes shimmered in the morning's light, held a beauty contained within itself. Blue hair hung over her, framing the gorgeous face from above. A misplaced frown was all that made the handsome youth's face incomplete, with beauty.

A pinkish tint, formed on the girl's complexion. Surrealism was the one thing, she thought about the guy hovering over her face. Believing she had lost her sense of reality, her head collided into his jaw, pushing his body to the hardwood floor. Moaning came soon after and in an instant, the youth was up from the ground and standing up in full height, barking profanity at the dazed girl.

"Oi baka! What kind of moron smacks into someone's face in the morning when their checking on you?" The youth rubbed his chin in irritation as he continued his rant about how idiotic she was.

Himeno as well, grew angry with rage over being insulted by the fowl mannered man. Blinking her eyes a few times, the allusion of a gorgeous man was materialized into an adolescent version of the man she saw when she first awakened. Her surmise earlier of the boy was that he appeared to be a nice, and well mannered, demo…as the seconds rolled into minutes, she came to her conclusion of the blue haired kid. He was very insolent.

Not standing to remain silent anymore, she pulled the covers off and started to joined in on the one sided argument.

"I'm the idiot? You're the baka for having your face over mine. What are you mesmerized by my beauty or something? What are you, some kind of Hentai?"

This remark struck a nerve in the twelve year old. A tinge of red heated his face.

"Wha-Why would I be some pervert if you not really good to look out!"

His words hit Himeno hard in her chest as well.

"Nani was that?" She inquired.

The boy smirked at her stupidity.

"You heard me! You're repulsive, I find it hard to just look at you!"

Inside Himeno, she felt her heart deflate. Never before had she been called repulsive, especially from a handsome youth, despite his age difference. The central nervous system, corresponded to the muscular system, sending messages to kick that boy's butt. Once the process was complete, her voluntary muscles expanded and unexpanded with fierceness running through her veins.

At that moment, six children rushed in the room, one by one. They each spit into groups of three, holding the male and female down, restraining their bodies. It was hard to keep both down considering each had a unique strength the others failed to possess. Luckily, their anger wasn't as ferocious as they had displayed. Relaxing themselves, the two turned their heads in opposite directions, both grunting.

Merriment coursed through the hearts of the six kids. In the past few years since they lived in their shrunken bodies, they never had this much fun watching an argument brewing between anyone, including their two constantly fighting brothers. One of the eldest brothers stepped forth, unaware of who she was or where she came from.

"Gomen madam, but our brother Hayate….well he's had a rough life, so just pay no heed to his stubbornness…" A growl was heard as the blond gulped. "Well I see your complexion isn't pallid anymore-"

"Well that's good and dandy, now tell her Kei to get out of our home!" Hayate spat out of his mouth with venom in each word spoken.

Kei groaned at the remark he knew was coming from his eldest brother.

"Hayate, show some respect for the lady. She's been unconscious for the past couple of days. Do you want her to pass out from stress once again?" Kei quirked one fine eyebrow at the pony haired youth, who just snorted for a reply. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the puzzled seventeen year old.

"Anyway, let me introduce myself before I'm interrupted by someone-" Kei paused his speech to see if anymore would intrude. Finding no one interested in doing so, he began his introduction without any incessant.

"I'm Kei. That is Sasame, my second eldest brother." He pointed to a boy with silver colored hair who smirked in a gentleman-like way. "The twins, Go and Mannen." A boy with skunk fashioned hair and a boy with bluish-silver untrimmed hair, grinned at Himeno with a hint of something devilish in them. "And finally Hajime and Shin."

The last two nervously hid behind their elder brothers, embarrassed and a little terrified about meeting a new person. As he came to his oldest brother, his forehead furrowed when he pointed to his arrogant brother. "And the one quarreling with you is our stubborn brother, Hayate." Once Kei finished naming off his brothers, he received a nice tongue sticking out for his smart aleck introduction of the blue haired prince.

Himeno smiled at all of the new faces and smiles, especially the youngest ones. The one named Hajime with short orange hair and two long bangs, looked more frightened than the cute blond child. They put her at a loss, but she was determined to help bring the two youngest ones out of their shy demeanors, and transform them into outgoing fellows. Her pink irises switched to one of the twins with messy hair and thought she also had to do something about that as well.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was what brought Himeno out of her observation. Flushing at how stupid she must of appeared, she remembered she too failed to tell them her name.

"Gomen, I was just trying to remember each face with each name is all. And also I too forgot to introduce myself too." Six pairs of eyes stared at the princess with intrigue as a single pair of azul eyes, narrowed with suspicion over the guest.

Straightening her shoulders back, she bowed with such grace, that some gasped in recognition of the familiar bow.

"My name is Himeno Awayuki it's nice of you all for taking care of me. I appreciate your hospitality." Raising her head to meet everyone's gaze, she gave them a smile that gave off a luminous light.

The brothers were left with their mouths gaping wide by the beautiful smile. Even Hayate gasped at the sheer innocence in it. But alas, that smile also brought back remorseful memories of Takako, changing the renewed smile, into the normal frown that was usually displayed on his countenance.

In the midst of astonishment, Sasame was the first to speak the question everyone was seeking to inquire.

"You don't mean the daughter of the Awayuki's, from the Kingdom of Tulips?"

The blush from earlier resurfaced on Himeno's complexion once again. "Uh…well that is correct. I'm their daughter, although it is united with the Orchid Kingdome too since my father remarried."

Her eyes went downcast as she started to recall the reasoning why she fled her home. Piercing green eyes entered her head as well as the cackling of her step mother. Fear build inside her as she wrapped her arms around herself in solace. Concern looks were thrown at her as she shook her head to rid of the silly scare she felt, replacing her worries with a smile like she always done.

"Himeno are you alright? You look like you just seen a ghost." Mannen said, tugging on the front of the her dress.

"W-What? N-No it's nothing of the sort, honestly." She said, waving her arms up and down in a gesticulated motion, as everyone sweat dropped at the foolish behavior. Though, they were also very curious about why she was so upset.

"So Himeno…what brings you here to the forest of Leafenia? Wouldn't your mother and father miss you." Sasame said while he brought her a tray of goodies and tea. Pouring her a cup of apple flavored tea, he handed it to the girl who accepted it gratefully.

Her fingers curved around the cup, paranoid of bringing out her tragic plight. She didn't want to discuss her true reason why she left, nor had she the faintest idea to form a syllable for the topic.

"Was this the forest where there use to have a castle a few years ago?" She diverted her question purposely to avoid her situation, but now the time came when the princes cringed from her innocent pondering.

"Of course there were rumors of a castle but…there was never proof." Kei answered with an air of intellectual false insight, convincing the tulip head. However, if she were to annualize Kei's profile more, she would have indeed, noticed the sweat that trickled down his forehead.

Go watched the tension that went between Himeno and Kei who tried to avoid any topic regarding about their pasts. Although Go wasn't against holding secrets from others, he too had a handful he hadn't told his brothers, he was just bemused by the arrival of the girl and her past that she dared to keep from the earth itself. Even though he wanted to eagerly find out what troubled her, he still was a gentleman and wouldn't enter feminine territory unless he had permission to do so.

An awkward silence crept over them for the first time in which not even an argument dispersed. Outside of the cottage however, life was still energetic doing its daily activities.

Some of the squirrels got an early start on gathering nuts for the winter, while other ones played amongst themselves playing tag or stuffing their tiny mouths with nuts. Birds flew across the baby blue sky, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze against their feather bodies. Rabbits popped their heads out of their underground homes, searching for any signs of danger, before hopping out of their holes to get breakfast for them and their families.

Yes, today seemed like a luxurious day to relax, and be lazy under the blue sky.

Unable to withstand the suffocating silence any longer, Hayate was the one to break the quietness.

"I heard not enough to confirm a good option of the tulip head. Open your eyes brothers, would any of you trust someone who drafts into your home without knowing a background check? I'll tell you, you're a damn fool if don't. She could be lying for all that any of us know. Heed my warning, you shouldn't let her stay, it's too risky." With that said, Hayate exited the room without having anyone pursuing him.

The remaining brothers sighed once again at their brother, but still…they couldn't blame him for the way he acted. One by one they apologized for Hayate's behavior.

"Sorry Himeno but like Kei said, he had the roughest time of all, compared to us. Especially after what happened to him years ago when his fiancé- Hmm, Hmm." A hand covered Mannen's face to prevent the truth from being spoken. Though with that little of information uttered, it had the seventeen year old perplexed with intrigue.

"Quite squirt. Do you want Himeno to stay or not?" Go whispered in Mannen's ear.

"Hmm, Hmm."

"I'm sorry I can't understand you."

Mannen's face developed the color of purple for an inefficient amount of air. Biting down hard onto Go's hand, he took in breaths as if devouring food, after he was released. Regaining the right amount of oxygen into his lungs, he shouted at Go for nearly smothering him.

"Oi Skunky, what are you trying to do, choke me to death?" Mannen barked.

Go's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, from the familiar nickname. "Well I was stopping you from revealing something that shouldn't be revealed. And quit calling me skunk, oinky."

With that last remark, war was officially declared.

"Who are you calling oinky, you eat like a pig too!"

"Oinky, Oinky." Go ignored the insult as he was currently making the impression of a pig, thus pissing off Mannen once more.

Kei and Sasame shook their heads at the childish fight. '_Their ages really do suit their personalities.'_ Both Sasame and Kei thought in unison.

The youngest, Shin and Hajime just stood, watching the quarrel between the two. The last time they interfered in one argument, they were literally squished. Standing on the sidelines was better for the young ones instead.

Himeno watched the two battle off with words and thought, _'Geezs, I thought Mayune and me were worse.'_ With assertive force, she shoved herself between the two, demanding them to stop. Shocked by the princess's behavior, they soon developed admiration for the girl they barely knew.

"Geezs, you guys are brothers, learn to get along with each other or else you will regret not cherishing it…" The sound of Himeno's voice became distant and far off from civilization when she began to reminisce once more. It was strange but for some reason…Himeno would somehow draft back to memories of her family she had abandoned, despite the lack of warmth in it.

Snapping out of her thoughts once again, her stomach made its presence known. Growling like a zoo lion trapped in a cage, twelve eyes stared in the direction of the commotion. Blushing for the fourth time that day, Himeno assumed that her face was permanently red from all the embarrassment that transpired in the past hour. Eyeing the treats that were neglected earlier, she stuffed each and every one of them in her mouth and swallowed them down, in a matter of six seconds.

The seven princes flinched at her eating, thinking how gaunt her figure was, for someone with the lack of nutrition. Pushing their pondering minds behind, they continued to question the girl about other matters that she would be able to answer.

In that next thirty minutes, they all felt like they had been the best of friends for a long time, which wouldn't be odd if their past lives met before.

Himeno laughed at the stories they told her of their childhood, as she to told them hers. Laughing and hiccups were heard throughout the small abode. Hayate who was downstairs, snarled at the noise.

Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he couldn't stand the noise, frankly he enjoyed his brothers having a good time, It was just that couldn't stand for someone from the outside world do that for them. The past was always the one thing that kept Hayate from moving forward in life. He knew it wasn't right to let his past intrude with his present but…it was difficult to let it go. Hayate didn't want anything to happen to his brothers, not again, that was why he was more arrogant with his accusations.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Wiping tears from her eyes, Himeno finally took a surveillance of the room she was staying in, and grimaced at the clutter she saw. Clothes were scattered all around the small room, some around lamps, and some were even sticking to the ceiling! Papers of unknown purpose for the girl, were stuffed under the king size bed, and the floors looked as if they hadn't been mopped or swept in decades, when in truth, it was only a few of years. Wads of spider webs, decorated every corner of the room and any dark space it could find.

To put in short, the room and possibly the entire home was a disaster.

Himeno knew she had a lot of work put out for her than at the manorial she was used to living in. Reaching into her front pocket, she produced a printed handkerchief and folded it in a triangle, then tying the ends in a knot to keep her hair from drooping in front of her face. Smiling in satisfaction, she decided to start from the bottom to the top. The boys who watched her every move, shrugged their shoulders as they followed the strange princess. But when they got downstairs, already Himeno and Hayate were bickering.

"Look tulip head, we don't need you or your help, so just do us a favor and leave!"

"Tulip head? How dare you make fun of my hair you-YOU IDIOT!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm calling you the idiot, you idiot"

"Guys please stop your fighting, you giving us a headache." Mannen shouted, halting the two. Crossing his arms across his chest, Mannen had a plan that guaranteed Himeno would be allowed to stay, whether Hayate liked it or not.

"Hayate, since your so upset over allowing Himeno to stay with us, why don't we make a wager. If Himeno could clean the entire house before tomorrow morning, she gets to stay with us."

Everyone looked at one another contemplating the idea. Mutters of agreement sprang, as everyone nodded their head. Hayate even found the idea to his liking that he made the wager higher, by adding cooking to the list in hopes of scaring the girl with the mountains of chores. But instead, he only saw zealous devotion in her pink eyes.

_Bump Bump_

Hayate's heart beat went irregular for a split second, before it resumed its normal steady beat. Instantly, Hayate placed a hand on his chest, wondering why his heart raced for a second. Disoriented anxiousness, streamed inside him, as a bizarre yearning to know more about the girl spiked his interest.

As soon as they came to an agreement, Himeno took off to get the broom and mop. A few sweat dropped at how fast she took off. Automatically, she started to sweep things into a pile, that many of the children had to dodge from her furious sweeping. Deciding not to bother getting in her way, they all exited the home except Hayate, who just sat on the sofa to watch her with wary blue eyes.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

During her toiling of repairing the cottage to its natural state, Hayate would find any little thing he spotted dirty. The attitude she received was too formidable to handle at times when she was working hard on something, he nearly made her drop what she held. Himeno was very much attempted to wring his cute little neck if he wouldn't pipe down. The last straw was drawn when he tripped her purposely, when she had a stacks of dirty laundry in her hands. The good thing about the impact was that it wasn't a rough one.

"Grr what the hell is your problem? I'm trying my hardest to get this place cleaned up, and you keep distracting me from my work." Removing her body from the dirty clothes, she squatted to meet his height.

Not enjoying his height disadvantage, he grabbed a chair to meet hers. Hot headedness clashed with Short temperedness in an all out idiot war. If bets were to be made, it wouldn't do any good to bet against one or the other, because they were equally matched in everyway. But today the match would go to the one standing.

As their voices remained unmitigated with rage, the adrenaline in Himeno's body system, poured out of her in waves. Dizziness got her into a war of consciousness and unconsciousness. Swaying from the cause of the world spinning out of control, she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

The argument that was intense, subsided from one of the competitors was brought down. Renewed terror, brought the twelve year old out of his gloating temper, concerned for the girl's wellbeing.

"Himeno wake up, Himeno!" Hayate shouted, shaking her. Guilt clouded his heart, as he proceeded in shaking her awake. A moan was all that told him that his plan worked.

"Hmm…" Himeno moaned as she rose to a sitting position, at this Hayate was appalled by it.

"You shouldn't be getting up after fainting." Hayate said, getting up to get her a glass of water.

However, Himeno was accustomed to harsh treatment thanks to her stepmother, and thus she stood without wincing or groaning. Picking up the laundry, she headed straight outside to clean and dry the dirty clothing, but someone managed to block her path.

"Stupid, what did I just say, you need to lay down and rest, forget about the dumb wager."

Thinking he was playing a joke on her, Himeno walked past him hollering over her shoulder as he followed after her, glass of water in hand.

"Look, this is nothing compared to the treatment I have at home, so you need to stop with your phony sympathies…besides…no one really sympathized for me, ever." Pink bangs covered her sorrow stricken face, as she set the clothes on the ground. "Before you say anything, I'm not doing this to just stay here, I'm fine living by myself, I'm just returning the favor of you all taking care of me that's all. It's an obligation, I fully intend to keep. No charity or pity, just a friendly favor." She whispered each word to the prince who was struck with regret from his misplaced accusations.

"Himeno I…" He muttered but he couldn't bring himself out to apologize. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. It was difficult to say those words considering he hadn't used them since his parents were still on earth. Silently, he left the glass on the grass and went back inside.

A small smile graced her face at his gestures. Lifting the glass to her mouth, she took a sip and went back to work on doing the laundry. By the time the sun was a pinkish-orange hue, she accomplished drying the laundry, sweeping and mopping the entire house, clearing the bedrooms of unnecessarily trash, and was now working on cooking dinner.

Mincing of vegetables on a trencher, could be heard on the first floor. The aroma of cooked meat in the oven, brought a few of the children by her side. Mouths watered at the abundant amounts of foods Himeno was brewing up in a city. Her fingers moved across the cutting board at rapid speeds that it seemed nearly impossible to tell if she was working with her hands. Although it appeared amazing for the girl working so many tasks at once, she was still a princess, but acted bourgeois with everything.

In the midst of her tedious cooking, Shin tugged on the hem of her dress, shy about something or another. Pausing from her work, she peered downward only to meet the timid eyes of the youngest child. Smiling at his bravado approach, she set her knife down, kneeling to his level to ask what was on his mind.

Blushing from the uncomfortable closeness, Shin tried forming a sentence.

"Umm…well…uh…could I help too." Hearing his own words spoken, he bit his tongue believing he was foolish for asking a princess that. Fortunately, Himeno wasn't upset about his help, in fact, she wanted to encourage Shin to do so.

"Shin, you need not ask me, you could always help me. But I'm afraid I practically finished everything that needed to be cooked."

Frowning, Shin tried to hide the disappointment in his walk, but a voice halted him in his tracks.

"You know, I didn't make everything. I still need to make a dessert, would you mind helping me?" She smiled when she received a tiny smile of joy surface on his visage. "Alright then, let's get started-"

"WAIT!" Someone shouted from behind them. Turning around, they spotted a mess of bluish-silver hair, strode into the scullery, along with orange hair pursing the other one.

"Can we help as well?" Mannen pleaded.

"Yeah can we help?" Hajime repeated in prosaic enthusiasm.

"Of course you can help." The tinged color faced tulip head said, chuckling at how polite they were for kids. A small flashback of her at a young age flashed before her eyes. Eagerness in learning something new, filled her vision as a child. Opening the pantry, she took out the necessary ingredients for the dessert, as she taught the children how to properly prepare chocolate cake.

Mixing, stirring, and baking the cake was a wondrous experience for the four. Although their ages were seven, eight, and nine, they were very dexterity and Himeno knew that with their determined manner, they would make the cake turn out great. Teamwork was essential key to perfecting any recipe.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep

The timer to the oven went off, as Himeno opened the oven door pulling out the baked chocolaty cake of goodness. Drool produced from the tri, wanting to eat the cake immediately. Extending their hands to the counter where the cake was located, Himeno slapped their hands away from the cake, sternly giving them a lecture of patience.

A smirk and a soft laugh, went deaf to the ones in the kitchen. Blue hair twirled in its pony tail, as the person left the four to themselves.

From the time Himeno was cooking dinner, to the moment the children joined in, Hayate watched her every movement, mesmerized by her kindness, beauty, and her smile. That innocent smile she flashed every so often, had a drawling affect on him and his brothers, but more so against his rapidly beating heart. He hated to admit to himself, but he had the distinct impression that he was falling for Himeno each passing minute that dragged on. Shaking his ridiculous pondering aside, he went upstairs to change his clothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinnertime was loud and different from the normal dinners Himeno had with her family. Despite the bickering and food being thrown across the table, she found the new change of background a lot more pleasant and relaxing, both mentally and physically. The bruises and sometimes broken bones she got from her step mother's rage, had completely healed when she stepped foot or rather…woke up in the quant cottage. The new faces and personalities she experienced, were like herbs of healing to her damaged life in which she was grateful for.

The fulsome meal laid before them, was devoured in the twenty minutes it was set on the table. Himeno wore a smile of exultation on the inside and out at having her hard put to good. _'I'm glad that my mother taught me well, however some of the credit should go to my school too. I wonder how Yayoi is doing.'_ A sigh escaped her lips as attention was quickly drawn to the hime.

"There you go sighing and looking depressed again. Please tell us what is bothering you. I bet you would feel a lot better if you do." Mannen crossed his arms and nodded to himself in a knowledgeable example.

"I think so too." Hajime agreed, imitating Mannen's gesticulated gesture. Himeno laughed at how adorable it was.

Go thought if he should scold his twin for evading a woman's privacy, but instantly thought against the idea, he too pressed the princess on. His curiosity growing too much to maintain control.

"I to agree."

Soon the remaining brothers insisted Himeno explain her dilemma.

Feeling like a cornered animal, she caved into their persistence allowing them to be the listening ears.

"It wasn't anything dramatic or anything. It's just that I was thinking….how different this was from my family meals. Ours are normally quite and non-talkative or active, but experiencing this, I think this is much better. I'm glad that I got to meet you all, your all so humble and kind, I don't know how to repay you." Himeno slightly bowed as they were once again aghast by her courteousness. Raising her head to meet their gazes, she added a comment which thus, put her as an inscrutable lot. "The good news is, I don't have to turn in my homework. Phew, that's good because I didn't have time to do it anyway. Ha, ha, ha!"

All seven princes, fell out of their chairs in unison from her comment. _'Geezs, and I thought she was going to be serious and open up her past.'_ These were the thoughts from the boys, as they all began to gather the plates and silverware. Himeno joined in, but was refused of her service.

"Himeno you did enough in one day, you should go rest in our room." The eleven year old Sasame said with host like manners.

"Now what a minute! Where are we going to sleep?" The recognizable voice of a certain stubborn prince, shouted after his brother. "I'm not as hell sleeping in your guys bed, you probably wet the bed for all I know!"

"What was that "big brother?" A boy with black and red hair questioned.

"You heard me, bed wetter." Hayate responsed.

"Why you!"

"Enough, there is a lady present. Show some respect. Now we could do this in a civilized way by drawing sticks." Kei offered a good bargaining strategy, as he went to go gather the sticks.

"Fine, but she ain't no lady." Hayate stood his ground, firm with his answer.

A vein popped on her forehead. "What was that?" Her fists were already bawled, prepared to beat Hayate senselessly.

He smirked at her reaction. "Okay valley girl. You are not lady!"

_Crash_

The noise of the crash wasn't a fist smashing into a human breaking a couple of bones, no. The crash had come from the wooden floors crushing from the acceleration of Himeno's fist punching a hole on the freshly swept and mopped floors. The expression on Hayate's face was a priceless picture moment to take with his face white as a ghost, and pupils tiny like marbles. However, what made the situation scary wasn't the fact that she punched a hole in the floors no. It was more so in where the positioning of the punch landed. And it wasn't above the waist if you get it my drift.

Smirking wickedly, Himeno removed her hand from the hole and took several frustrated steps out of the cottage, ducking her head due to the lowered doorway, too small for her true height, she vacated the abode. Sighing from the display, they all suggested to have Himeno take Sasame, Kei, and Hayate's bed, disobeying their brother's demands and complaints.

As the moon was in the shape of an enormous c, everyone was fast asleep in their beds. The following boys who offered their bed to the princess (except Hayate), graciously and non- graciously, slept on the floor downstairs. They each had a pillow and blanket to cover themselves from coolness of the night's air that blew from under the door. Fire cracked with sparks, like a fly to a mosquito zapper, had kept the home toasty and more homely.

The perfect atmosphere for a good fairytale to describe, except for the single candlelight that glowed from underneath a door. Inside one of the bedrooms was a silhouetted form of a woman kneeling on the floor, head downcast and mind set on praying for everyone's safety. A kind soul Sasame picked out, yes indeed. The silent praying soon turned into murmured prayers for anyone who happened to spy on her hear.

"And I pray that Yayoi doesn't trouble herself in worrying over me. I just hope that she could find someone that matches her romantic heart." Smiling at the memory of her friend, she continued to pray for others. "And for the seven boys that found me frighten in the woods, I thank them with all my heart. I pray that their lives aren't as rough and hazardous as mine has been, please Kami…let them grow up properly."

Reopening her eyes she rose from the ground feeling the tingling in her legs from kneeling for so long, she kneeled once more, forgetting to pray for someone else.

"Oh, and could you please grant me the privilege to see Hayate smile with happiness. I know it's selfish to ask of such, but still though…I want his life the most to be filled with wonderful memories. Amen." Moving her hands north, south, east, and west forming an invisible cross, she stood and this time pulled the covers back, crawling into the enormous bed. Instantly, she melted into the softness of the mattress and covers against her every curves. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut as she was soon greeted by her dreams like they always had when she closed her eyes.

A failed to notice crack in the door shut, squeaked until it was shut entirely in place. A silver headed youth smiled after witnessing Himeno praying for everyone but herself. A scheme started developing in his head as a fiendish smile lighted his face. _'Himeno I will make sure you won't suffer any longer.'_ Chuckling on the inside as to not bring unwanted attention upon himself, he went downstairs to the pillow and blanket he abandoned when he went spying on the young princess.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Alright guys I will stop my story here. But I'm warning you for the last time, I'm not updating this story for awhile, I will be doing Christmas stories to different animes. If your interested in reading them, be my guest. I always welcome all reviews from anyone.

The next chapter is really a blur to me, to really tell you. Which is a good thing I have a break for this story, maybe my writer's block will clear up by January right? Well I'm not sure what the other title will be, so I'll surprise you guys with it. I hope you like the cliffhanger!

Tell next time See Yah


	5. Bathroom Chaos spells trouble!

Ohanyo Minnasan! I hope you're not angry with my long wait, but I guess it was worth keeping on hold. I'd like to thank all of you who never stopped believing I wouldn't update, in fact…you all encouraged me to write my other stories faster to continue on with this one. Isn't that great? Well I will update Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights just as soon as I put this one up, or the other way around. Again Arigato!

I had some questions on my long hold so I'd like to answer a few. One: Himeno's is seventeen because I wanted her to be the exact age as Go and Mannen. Remember a few years have past. Two: The clothes. I had a bunch of questions on that. Well I'm not very good at description as you can see, so I won't have them dressed up as their knight/pretear uniforms okay. I'll try with that one. Three: Himeno is a bit tomboyish, but she still does cooking, cleaning, sewing, and singing too, so I already had a plan with that. Oh and gardening. Four: The things with the countries, well heh, that was just something I put in there when I was combining the past and present lifetimes together, so Gomen. Five: I changed some of the things to answer some of your questions in the previous chapters and Six: To answer Eternal Motion I have to say, you have to read the first chapter when I said, "By Hayate's twenty first birthday." Sasame's was a type o. He was already eighteen when he transformed as a child, so it's like a few years when they meet Himeno, so I can't reveal anymore than that sorry. And I've talked too much and need to get back to the story everyone has been waiting for!

Some of the characters might be OOC! A friendly warning! I fixed it so it won't be so choppy okay!

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on the Pretear and the Seven Children: A failed to notice crack in the door shut, squeaking until shut entirely in place. A silver headed youth smiled after witnessing Himeno praying for everyone but herself. A scheme started developing in his head as a fiendish smile lifted his face. _'Himeno I will make sure you won't suffer any longer.'_ Chuckling on the inside as to not awake unwanted attention, he went downstairs to the pillow and blanket he abandoned when he went spying on the young princess.

Chapter Five: Bathroom Chaos spells trouble!

Himeno awake the next day with jubilation in her spirit. Rising from the mess of sheets and covers, she stretched her muscles that hadn't been active for several hours before making the bed up. After that, she creaked the door slightly open to not disturb anyone's slumber. The snoozes of the children made Himeno smile to herself. Deciding to start the day off different by doing some martial arts before making everyone's well balanced breakfast, she cracked the door open just enough for her to squeeze through.

Squeaking, resulted when she closed the door behind her. Leaving a mental reminder to oil every old door hedge in the house once everyone was wake, she slowly crept down the small corridor, careful not to make her presence known.

As Himeno's silent journey continued, her warm feet chilled from the cold wooden floors for not having the blanket's warmth covering them. Cursing to herself for forgetting her slippers in the bedroom, it was already too late to change her course of direction, for she was already at the top of the stairs. The princess cheered for herself at successfully making it that far, as she then descended down the stairs without hearing the pitter patter of little feet coming her way.

But as with every easy path there lays a difficult one in it's place. Below the bottom of the staircase, laid an outstretched child. Blue hair clad his remarkably, refined face for someone who was an adolescent, as his eyes were concealed for anyone to gander upon.

Taking a few steps closer to the sleeping child, Himeno flinched as her feet approaching,

creaked louder with each passing second. Pausing her footing after tip toeing all the way there, the girl crouched near the youth's body mesmerized by his beauty. Poking his pale cheek, the seventeen year old said in a soft voice, "If only your attitude matched your appearance." A slight twitch from the corner of his mouth, had Himeno grin from ear to ear as she hopped over his body and sibling's.

Stumbling but only once, she reached the outside terrene. What awaited her there, had an overwhelming aspect for the princess to even speak. The illuminating sunlight shining from above, resembled a water colored painting on a canvas of blue sky with carefully detailed cottons balls to complete the scenery. Looking at the looming trees to the forest ground, it seemed to complaint the beautifully colorful sky with a borderline of tall evergreens, breech trees, and many other trees.

The morning's crisp air, refreshed the girl from the heated cottage she was just in. Casting her pink eyes down to the forest's ground, the tulip head hesitantly placed one foot on the cold dew grass from the doorplate, adjusting to the cool wetness, before placing the other one down as well. Smirking at the coldness, Himeno strolled over to the side of the abode, taking an immediate defense stance.

Concentrating on building her positive chi to channel through her fists, they swished through the air in fast streaks of light. Feeling better with each invisible punch, she dragged huge pieces of logs to her training area, figuring it was best if she focused on objects rather than fighting air. And…there was also the fact that wood was needed to be chopped as well.

Focusing her chi once more, she leaped into the air with enormous height. Himeno then opened her fists so her hands were vertical as she brought them down with much velocity and force, that the entire log was slashed into several small logs for the fireplace. The birds who were near by, were frightened of the princesses unusual ferocity, flew off in different directions. Soon an ear piercing scream altered the once quiet nature outside.

"HYHAAAA!" Himeno screamed, throwing wood into the air and breaking them into smaller pieces when they made contact with her fists and feet.

The children who were nestled in their cozy beds or reluctantly laying on the floor, snapped their eyes open from the tumultuous. Out of the bunch, one tossed and turned on their uncomfortable spot near the staircase before letting a roar of theirs heard. Enraged to be awakened by screeching, he shoved his covers aside and marched straight toward the front door where his brothers pursued him. But what meet their aspects left the youth's breathless.

The hime whom they were gawking at, did a spiral kick in the air with much energy that when her foot made contact with the log that she threw earlier, spun far into the dim lit forest. The critters that resided close by, crawled, flew, or scattered away from the chuck of wood hurled their way.

Traumatized by the unusual and awesome strength Himeno possessed, only one remained unaffected by her freakish inhuman power. Proceeding onward after pausing, the oldest of the princes strolled forward with a scowl on his countenance. Etched with rising exacerbate, he stood on his tippy toes to almost match the princess's height.

"Oi tulip head, must you wake us up with your beastly screams?"

Flames flared from Himeno's eyes at the familiar nickname. "What was that?"

Hayate smirked at her response. "Heh, do you have to clear out your ears to comprehend what I'm saying?"

A twig snapped around the surrounding area as a furious seventeen year old, stride back to the cottage. The boys stood surprised and perplexed by the whole situation as the girl left inside. For one was Himeno's strange behavior. Averting their eyes to each other, a question mark appeared above their heads.

"Uhh…guys, did you see what I saw?" Go asked.

"Yeah, but how did it succumb to that?" Mannen too questioned the matter.

Kei who too watched the display, merely shook his head at the simplicity of the teenagers attitudes. "Need not worry about our dear brother and princess, for it appears to be quite a beautiful relationship developing between them."

Kei's remark had the twins shoot up in frantic lashes of jealously. In the back, Sasame suppressed his laughter at his brothers ridiculous behaviors. Of course his plan he conjured up the other night was going accordingly, but with a few more acceptations. Taking a deep breath to the clear any unnecessary giggles, he smoothened his voice to an amiably tone.

"I agree with Kei demo…what was odd was Himeno just walking away from a fight. Normally she'd end it with a fierce blow or argument, but now…" Sasame's words trailed off in the distance, as his brothers stared at the silver haired whelp with inquiring minds.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The star child that was currently the center of attention, had followed the enraged girl to the scullery. His blue eyes watched her every moves from searching through the pantry for some food, to grabbing the right pan. Fascination then clouded his suspicious mind, as Hayate saw how her anger melted into a smile from doing such a little task like cooking. No matter how or what the hime done, it always seemed to mind-boggle the prince resulting with his heart racing every time.

As he gazed up, their eyes meet then shifted into opposite directions. This nervousness and uncertainty he experienced, had riled his senses into a territory he was unfamiliar with. Unable to enjoy his status, he pushed his abnormal feelings aside to focus on the girl in front of him once again.

Flipping the solid batter over with a turner in order to make the other side golden brown, Himeno sensed eyes boring on her face. Looking up from her cooking she spotted the prince's eyes staring into her pink eyes with a funny look in them. She felt her cheeks heat up, knowing full well she was blushing and thus whipped her head in an another direction. Although, she had an understanding of the children's past from the explanation the other betimes, but still…Himeno had an itching feeling they were keeping something from her. Something important.

The whiff of pancakes entered her nostrils, as Himeno returned her full attention to the duty of preparing breakfast. Plopping the two finished pancakes onto a plate, she poured another batch and waited for the bottom to be golden brown, before switching their sides.

As the aroma of the wonderful smell drifted outdoors, the other children who caught the scent ran straight to the dinning room area, awaiting for their delicious meal to be served to them. But as the appetizing breakfast was placed on the table, a "Ehm" stopped from gorging themselves with fluffy syrup topped pancakes. Turning to the cook, they were curious when they saw her stern visage.

Tapping her foot on the ground in an impatient manner, she waved her turner, still firmly in her hand, back and forth. The boys knew by the gesture and posture Himeno's body were giving off, a lecher was approaching. Opening her clasped lips, the guys had a distinguished feeling what she was about to say.

"Gomen demo…you have to wash up before being served breakfast. If you do not, then you won't eat. Simple as that."

All the princes grimaced from her ghostly aura, expect one. Hayate, who never had anyone relish the privilege to overrule his principles let alone his authority, wasn't going to lie down and be under someone's command. Audacious or insipidness, the siblings didn't know, but whichever it was none seemed likely to win against Himeno's force.

Pulling out a chair to meet eye to eye, their gazes intensified when flames of fury ignited in their contrast eyes. Ah, so it appeared that the two were challenging an official staring contest. Bets were placed on the princess rather than their brother, Hayate, as the challengers glares were gradually weakening. Both the contestants yearned to just squeeze their stinging eyes shut for a mere second, to recuperate their weary orbs, before resuming their battle. But both Himeno and Hayate were too stubborn to admit defeat.

The siblings stared in astonishment as their staring contest dragged on. Heck, one of the older princes shielded his younger brother's eyes to not let them see the trickles of tears cascading down their faces.

About two minutes later, a pair of eyes that matched the sky, blinked. The owners of the of the pink ones also blinked, excited to rest her tired eye muscles. Apparently by everyone's reactions, it seemed the prince who dared to go against the hime sadly lost. Disgruntled by the whole ordeal, his pride was chipped as he heard laughter from his siblings. Hopping off the chair, Hayate huffed at being defeated at his own game that he plodded out of the dinning room to the wash room.

Six remaining whelps aghast at the spot where Hayate took off. They were astounded by his display of manners and the final result of their staring contest. Ever since the day they were born, no one could ever withstand anything against their eldest brother. And yet this princess, who showed up at their doorstep a few days ago, totally beat him as well as humiliate him too.

The double trouble duo, smirked a fiendish grin at Hayate's deflated ego. The more they absorbed the girl, the more they found a liking to her that no girl they ever flirted or teased, could possess. To Mannen and Go, Himeno was their pedestal of affection that they were ascertained to have her. With this idea brewing in the twins heads, they headed off to the bathroom.

Sasame, Kei, Hajime, and Shin, who watched the entire scenario between Hayate and Himeno, were left with their mouths gaping open. Sure it wasn't all that amazing to see a feud from the stubborn prince and short tempered princess, however, to see this heavenly ray of light that was brought from the outside world, often made a huge impact on the seven brothers.

Snapping out of their daze by the rumbles of their stomachs, they hurried to the restroom to wash up and eat breakfast.

The tulip head chuckled at their departing bodies, as she took everyone's food to the table, placing the pancakes on the aligned plates that were on the left and right side. After accomplishing this, she plopped on a chair and patiently waited for the boys.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(In the bathroom)

Scrubbing and splashing was heard through the water closet's door, as the guys washed their dirty hands. Giggling and chuckling was heard, as suds and water was flung across the clean bathroom floor. The bubbles began accumulating the moment water touched soap. A growl from outside the midst of the calamity, caught the others attention who each held a handful of suds. Turning their eyes to the only non-bubbled youth, some groaned when they knew a speech was about to be uttered from the way his body language was.

Clearing his throat so he wouldn't have to pause to clear it again, Hayate spoke.

"Brothers have you gone mad? Have you forgot are actual age? What are we, children?"

Hayate's remark had a few brothers burst into laughter. Sasame and Kei who were the second and third oldest, hid their laughs in to support their overprotective brother, Hayate.

The silver haired prince who was leaning against the wall, pushed himself off as he walked across the soapy floor to Hayate. Once in front of him, he bent over Hayate's ear to let only him hear, as Sasame spoke only two words to him.

"Lighten up."

Sasame's words echoed inside Hayate's mind as if it were an empty corridor, when the younger brother removed himself from the older siblings ear. Of course, the oldest prince wasn't ignorant to the physical changes they undergone, but he also wasn't going to act like a urchin to fool one baka princess. As the days rolled on by, Hayate grew more and more frustrated with keeping their curse in the shadows that he in fact was ticked enough to the point of actually wanting to reveal their secret. However, shouldering the soul responsibility and the guilt of exposing his only family to the curse, was the only thing keeping the prince from not exerting the truth out. To the stripling, it was better to keep things this way.

While the youth was absentminded with his musing, the whelps were huddled together murmuring a scheme that would anger Hayate, but also please Himeno too. Nodding their heads in unison as if it were a silent agreement, they slowly spread out to capture the boy in one fowl swoop. The swish of the now cool water on the tile floor, brought Hayate from his thoughts. Piercing eyes, gleamed with mischief, as they advanced toward the corning azul haired prince.

Fear was obvious in the sapling's gaze as his steps moved in the opposite direction the others were coming from. But as luck would have it, his feet's path deceived him when his back hit the wall completely corning his chance of escaping. Perspiration glistened from the top of his forehead as arms reached out to him, pulling him to his doom.

Hayate's scream of help and the sound of water splashing about rapidly, had Himeno rushing toward the water closet faster than her mad dash through the forest days ago. Thrusting the bathroom door with so much power, she stumbled forward as the water flooded from the restroom, to the living room floor, drowning the fire in the fireplace.

The guys inside the now soapy waterless bathroom, were stunned by the drenched princess lying on the ground. Immediately, all seven children ran to the girl who was now crouched on the slippery tile floor.

Messy pink bangs, were pushed aside to see the cute boys concern etched on their visages. Her frown she was wearing, soon transformed into a gasp when her gaze met another's. The defined handsome man she saw from the other day stood there, with the kids oblivious to his presence. Rubbing her eyes to get a better look, the same incident occurred materializing the gorgeous hunk with a pipsqueak in his place once again.

Seeing the blue eyes of the arrogant twelve year old, Himeno had to stand and shift her head in another direction, to avoid any questions thrown at her for her red cheeks. _'I'm losing my mind.'_ Himeno thought as a small hand tugged on the heim of her dress.

"H-Hai?"

The seventeen year old's voice stuttered in a scratchy pitch as eyebrows cocked upward. Tempted to smack her forehead for her stupid respond, she blamed her troubles on the figment man who showed himself every so often.

Occupied by her embarrassment, the boys tried to sneak out of cleaning duty and eat their breakfast but unfortunately, someone happened to trip over their own untied shoes causing a domino effect to occur to the large family. One by one they tumbled until the last one, which was Hayate, landed in front of the tulip head.

The loud thump had her ears prick up as Himeno diverted her attention from her thoughts to the mischief's and the soapy room all the while, changing her emotions from being shy to peeved. The cheeks that were a slight pinkish tinge, was now scarlet as her mouth creased in a suspiciously wicked grin. The sinister assemble was accomplished with her normal pink hues, shimmering with yellowish orange flames in them.

Oddly enough, all the kids were frightened by her silent creepiness, rather than her sadden smiles. A cackle broke from her lips as the guys cringed.

"Where do you think your going?"

The unusually dark choleric vocals that spoke, spooked even the valour prince. Himeno's sudden skip from bashful to distraught in addition to her behavior, came with some of the brothers contemplating their reasoning for letting her reside with them again, shrouding the fact that they really needed her for various things.

The tapping of her foot impatiently hitting the ground, cleared their pondering minds leaving them with nothing but a blank sheet to work with. Seven men transformed into children decided on which to speak first, when one bluntly stated their plan aloud.

"Uh…We were just going to the kitchen to have some of your scrumptious pancakes you took your time making for us."

Several kids slapped their foreheads for the idiotic answer to the provoked hime. Ushering the birdbrain into a huddle, Mannen smacked him aside the head for his naïve nature.

Quarrels disrupted amongst the tiny group as a throat cleared, changing their attentions back to the princess they didn't want to see at the moment. The smile plastered on her countenance, beckoned for no one to intrude with her speech any longer, and as scared as they were, they obeyed the creepy smirk.

Himeno's smile untwisted, loosening to a small one and with a sweet coaxing voice she said, "If you love my cooking so much, you will first clean up the mess before eating."

Silence mounted in the placement of the noise covered room. Outside the single bathroom window, life was animated and active, filled with jubilation. Trees swayed along with the slightly cold breeze, as rabbits and other critters basked in the sunlight, or were out catching their fill for themselves or their families.

Returning back to the gloomy bunch inside the abode, the princess beamed at their expressions as she walked out of the bathroom hollering over shoulder "good luck," as she entered the dinning room to eat for herself.

Once the sound of the click to the dinning room doors were heard, Hayate lashed so much profanity Kei, Sasame, Go had to cover the youngsters ears. Among the older siblings, Sasame was the only one to chuckle at Hayate's actives. Releasing his hands from Shin's ears, he told the blond to cuff them, before he strode over to the cursing prince. When Sasame was about two inches from the pony tailed youth, he yanked the boy's soaking wet white collar to capture Hayate's full attention. As the blue eyes flickered toward his violet eyes, he unfastened his hold on the collar.

"Hayate, simmer your profanity, not all of us are adolescents here."

The prince's injunction in his serious tone had the usually compelled older prince, pipe down. It wasn't every day to witness their normally taciturn and mysterious brother be eccentric and withhold authority to Hayate, which none have done.

Removing his hands from Hayate's shirt, Hayate fixed his ruffled collar as Sasame turned back to enlighten his haughty brother on some advice.

"Hayate, don't be a simpleton and give Himeno a chance. I'm sure you will grow fond of her, by the end of April when your twenty-first birthday arrives."

The sting of Sasame's words that were non-intentional, felt intentional to the twelve year old. His haunting past always resurfaced whenever someone mentioned his birthday or as he would like to call it a deadline. How remorseful to regret your own day of birth, the day to celebrate your existence on this earth, for this grotesque witchcraft bestowed upon your only family and yourself. And for placing a spell on something trivial, that's barbaric!

Averting his mind to the present, Hayate walked over to the broom closet where Sasame left to clean the disaster they left behind, as the rest followed in pursuit. And it was then, that everything started to sparkle by their hard efforts. Scrubbing, sweeping, scooping, and mopping, each task was successfully achieved by the seven children, expect this time, there was no horse playing around. Under less than thirty minutes, it was incredible at how fast they worked on the two rooms which were now suds free.

Tedious and aching, they entered upon the dinning room where their pancakes were stacked on plates, greeted them. Mouths watered as they plodded into their seats, and reached for the syrup bottle. Fights spurred from unlikely mouths as their actions were overcome by their empty stomachs. It was when Himeno ventured in the room full of saplings that they instantly stopped their conflict, to each pour molasses on their cooked batter. Once that was done, they shoved it into their mouths in a gluttonous manner only to have made a wonderful discovery.

"Miss Himeno, if you don't mind my inquiring, but have you perhaps made a fresh batch of pancakes for us to devour?" Kei asked the girl, confused by the scientific impossibility of the pancakes remaining heated, while they worked to make the living room and water closet clean.

All eyes landed on the single female inhabited in the household, who blushed profoundly. Setting a tray of fresh pancakes on the overly abundant table, Himeno smiled an amiably grin as she nervously scratched the nape of her neck.

"Well I figured for your fast progress on both rooms, I thought it would be best if you began the day with a hot breakfast rather than a cold one. And considering how harsh I was back there, I would like to apologize for my distraught behavior."

Bending her back forward, she gracefully bowed in the utmost respect, that the boys gasped at her splendid class and etiquette that impressed even the most stubborn brother among the lot. His heartbeat rapidly pounding against the bones in his rib cage as he tried to conceal the blasted noise with his small hand over his torso.

Although Hayate did an excellent job at concealing his throbbing heart, Sasame on the other hand, noticed his gestures and vividly pictured what his brother was thinking in his mind. A twisted grin curled upon his pale visage, when he saw how wonderfully well his plan was indeed progressing.

"Arigato Himeno." The children said in unison as they went back to their meal, all but Hayate who seemed to have lost his appetite. Shoving his plate toward Mannen and Go, he quietly exited the dinning room.

The click to the doorknob resounded softly, as Himeno's head shifted to the door. Her complexion that appeared bright moments ago, now had the look of shallow and morbid. A sigh which escaped from her lips, caught the youngest child's curiosity. Inspecting her body language and gaze, Shin knew what her gloomy state was. Gathering a suffice amount of courage he could muster, the boy tugged on her dress.

Lost in the depths of her own little world, she was awakened by the slight pull on her dress. Averting her eyes to the source, Himeno's face was immediately brought into a smile. The familiar tinge of red on his cheeks, made her aww at the kawaiiness of his shyness. Shrouding his face behind her garments, the girl laughed.

Turning the boy around so he could face her, she asked him what was on his mind.

"Shin, what's the matter, something bothering you?"

Her statement had the prince shaking his head left and right in a definite no. Turning to his siblings that were no longer eating, his blush intensified. Looking up to the princess, he beckoned Himeno to crouch down by indicating this with the wave of his index finger.

Understanding his intentions, she allowed for the child to whisper in her ear. Cupping his hands over her entire left ear, Shin explained to her about Hayate's reaction.

"Uh…Himeno…you need not worry about Hayate. He's just…well not accustomed with a lady present in our abode." Once he finished what he wanted to say, he removed his hands from her ear.

The seventeen year old, was truly dumbfounded by his extraordinary vocabulary and advice that she hugged him for his solace. Shocked by her response, he in turn returned the embrace as the other brothers were bemused by the scene. Entangling their arms from one another, Himeno thanked Shin for his comfort.

"Thank you Shin, I'll keep that in mind. But aside from that, I'm pretty impressed by your wide vocabulary, somehow it makes me wonder wither you are six." Suppressing a chuckle, Himeno missed the chance to glimpse at the children's surprised countenance they worn for a split second, before smearing it with unnerved giggles.

After the awkward and strangely eerie circumstance, Himeno was against coercing them into chores from their tedious cleaning they did earlier that day. Picking up where she left off yesterday after clearing the table off, she grabbed a broom, dustpan, feather duster, and her bandana, and sauntered toward the dirty mantel place.

As she approached the fireplace, she frowned at the sight of the dust covered figurines and knickknacks on top of the mantelshelves. The different ornamentals and decorations had the tulip head consider arranging and rearranging the mantel to give the feel of class. But as her mind ventured into the matter, Himeno assumed integrating the whole house wouldn't be a bad idea either. Of course, she would have a feud with the runt before any further action was made, but with that little dilemma in the near future it didn't falter her strive to win the fight.

With spunky enthusiasm to restore the mantelshelves and chimney to their original spotless charm, the fervent girl began her task at dusting the figurines and knickknacks with the feather duster. However, it didn't take long for the dust particles to irritate her nostrils, causing her to rub her nose constantly, reddening the smooth cartilage. Then suddenly, a sneeze erupted from the external openings to her nose, and then another, and another until it was uncontrollable.

It was then that the youths who have been watching Himeno from the dinning room, decided to take their share in assisting the hime with the chimney. Although they were exhausted from the work they done, they were eager to help the princess in any way and in this case, cleaning.

Handing her a cloth, she accepted it with gratitude as blew her nose into the handkerchief. As the sniffing ceased, Himeno told Go that she would wash it later but in the meantime the fireplace had to be cleaned out.

Exchanging the duster for the broom, the girl crept into the fireplace and swept the old soot and new soot from the night before onto the floor. Popping her head from her current place, she asked for Mannen and Go to sweep the small remainder of dust she swept out, to sweep it to the front door. Grumbles of complaints went inaudible, for the girl switched back to cleaning the chimney.

"Kuso." Mannen muttered when the dirt scattered everyone. Growing agitated, he furiously swatted at the soot sending it all about the living room.

Go who was offering his service, growled at his twin for being an idiot. "Baka! That's not how you sweep! What are trying to do, smother everyone with polluted air?"

The crazy hairdo twin barked, as he grabbed the broom from his impatient brother. However, as he gathered all the soot into a pile, he too was reluctant to finish the job and thus conjured up an ingenious plot to get rid of the dust. His ruby hues wondered across the room in search of a location to sweep the soot without anyone noticing, his search came to an abrupt end, when his pupils zoomed in onto the oriental rug beneath the coffee table.

Smirking in a crazed way, Go silently swept the dirt under the rug. Though some witnesses soon saw crime and were displeased by his laziness. Whispering to their other family members about the nine year olds actions, the older siblings were appalled beyond words. Marching up to the urchin, Kei yanked the cleaning utensil from his hands and started to rant about responsibility and duty to maintain a healthy clean environment in order to live a good life.

Nonsense, the others thought were Kei's lechers unlike their big brother Hayate's lechers. The blue haired prince's were based off of safety and the protection of their family at any cost. Although, with Hayate's speeches, he was unaware at how cowardly and overprotective he was with his siblings. Even though they were for good intentions and his way of showing his love to them, he sometimes got carried away by his paranoia of strangers. Thus was the reason for his cautiousness with the tulip head.

While Kei was scolding his foolish brother about hygiene, Hajime walked over to the fireplace where Himeno was oblivious to raising uproar. A bit hesitant with his motives, he shoved his doubt behind him to explain the situation before it would go haywire.

"H-Himeno…"

The girl paused from the taciturn voice. Cocking her head to the entrance of the mantel place, she nearly chocked when she saw Hajime there. Ducking her head to avoid bumping into the brick wall and have a lump on top of her head, she hopped out of the fireplace with soot all over handmade dress. Ignoring her discomfort from the dust covering her dress, she bent down to the sapling's level to hear what he had to say.

"Hai what is it Hajime?"

A blush lit his entire complexion. "Well…uh you see Go…swept the soot under the rug and Kei is scolding him so…" His aquamarine eyes went downcast as the girl picked up his chin.

A genuine smile radiated from Himeno's countenance, making the child freeze at the sheer beauty of her aura he sensed from within. A smile crept onto his face when he saw the amiably outlook, beneath her charm and grace. Something prosperous was in the distant future and by just one look, Hajime knew he had deep respect for the princess, and would do anything for her in anyway.

"Hajime, you should…"

"Hey look, Hajime is smiling on his own."

The comment that Mannen spat out had turned heads in the living room, halting the duo with Kei and Go. Even Hayate who was upstairs, entered the room to peek in on the riot

downstairs, as well as see what the girl was up to.

The said boy receiving everyone's unwonted attention, hid behind Himeno's dress, embarrassed by everyone's gaze. The children blinked simultaneously, transfixed by the girl's ability. For many years they tried to cure Hajime's condition and alas found no cure. But with Himeno residing under their roof, the seven year old opened up to her without any special medication or doctors whatsoever. This struck the kids with astonishment and new respect for the run away hime. But as for the prince with hair the color of the sky, had him raise questions and anxiously anticipate searching for the answers.

"My kami, she's impressive." Go awed.

"Impressive…no rather extraordinary I'd say." Kei said, inspecting Himeno.

"Amazing." Sasame uttered as he saw her crouch back into the tiny compartment below the mantel place.

"Amazing…don't you mean unfathomable?"

The playful jest that was muttered, caused a commotion from beneath the mantel as fumes of black smoke exited the entrance to the fireplace. Coughing and cursing soon followed as a grotesque abnormal blob, crawled from the small opening on it's hands and knees. A few screams were alarmed by the strange creature until it wiped it's face off with a near by towel revealing its true identity.

"Unfathomable and stupid huh? Well I'll show you!" Bawling her fist, Himeno was prepared to launch an attack on the ill mannered prince.

At once, she was suppressed by the six sapling bystanders. Altogether, they told her "he didn't mean it, and he didn't say you your stupid," repeating this sentence over and over in an endless manifold. Though they needed not hold onto the seventeen year old any further, because laughter soon filtered the room. Shifting they numerous colored eyes in Hayate's direction, they saw a rare sight to behold.

Sprawled out of the ground, was the oldest prince laughing in hysteria. A hand was pressed against his gradually turning scarlet complexion, as his torso shook uncontrollably. Beads of tears were visual from the corner of his eyes as they in turn, fell to the wooden floors.

Agitated for being ridiculed, Himeno wanted to wring his cute little neck.

"Why that little…."

A hand briefly touched her arm as Himeno looked down into the face of Sasame's. His index finger waved back and forth indicating to not to do as she planned, but instead observe.

"Himeno…you need not to resort to violence for you see it's an exquisite site to behold. You see after are parents pasted away, Hayate seldom smiled nor laughed easily unless he was forced upon it. To observe this is like a diamond in the rough, as well as Hajime's will to do things for himself. It is you Himeno, who is bringing life back to this dull lifestyle were are surrounded by, and I'm deeply thankful and in your debt for your presence to spark the candle in our lives. Arigato."

Taking her slender arm toward his face, he kissed her hand resulting the girl to break out into a radiate ruby appearance. Grinning from her innocent reaction he pulled her to his ear and said, "You could take a bath now, you worked hard and don't worry, we'll clean this mess up. I'll make sure of it." The boy winked at the blushing girl, releasing his hold on her to do just as he advised.

Though by then, the boy on the floor had abruptly ceased his continuous laughter and was now standing in front of the bathroom door. A groan surpassed Himeno's lips as the prince smirked at having intruding on her chance to cleanse her body in lukewarm water and soap. Her way to get past the youth seemed highly doubtful and unlikely.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Hayate's inquired with a hint of disparity and a large heap of disapproval in his tone.

The superiority Himeno felt from his vibes, drove her to extreme vexation as well as inferiority for some bizarre reason. How freaky to feel helpless in front of an adolescent no less! But for Princess Awayuki, it ached to not be treated with compassion and the warmth of arms wide open with kindness. It really hurt her badly.

At the corners of her eyes began accumulating with salty liquidly tears, that she tried to conceal from the twelve year old.

"What do you think you are… an emperor?" Her voice wavered from the droplets she refused to shed as she proceed with what she had to say. "Placing me under surveillance, and snooping amongst the shadows making me feel like I'm a criminal is ludicrous. Haven't I proven loyalty?" Stomping her foot on the floor, she shocked everyone with her anonymous behavior.

Deflated by her outrageous behavior, he kept his ground. Raising his anger to climbing heights, he was oblivious to her sorrow stricken face. No one had ever challenged his rank and dignity in strangers before, and he would be damn if this girl would.

"Why would I have give you the pleasure to snake your fiendish schemes to poison my only living family? Why should I leave the door wide open to strangers who happen to faint in front of our home?"

"HAYATE!" Sasame, Kei, Go, and Mannen shouted, disgusted by his ugly manners.

"Don't you realize how much audacity your displaying in front of the princess? Did mother and father raise you to act like this?"

Sasame's remark brought Hayate fuming with rage.

"Don't you dare put mother and father into this." And those were the final and exact words he uttered, as his footsteps headed for the bedrooms upstairs. The bang of the door being slammed, echoed from the small corridor upstairs, to the bottom of the staircase.

The sound of the door slammed devastated the siblings who wanted Hayate to get acquainted with the run away hime, and bring them one step closer to possibly breaking the curse.

Turning back to the stunned girl, they were surprised when they saw not her there, but a closed restroom door. Sadden by the bad turn of events, they left the two be alone with their thoughts. But as the children were about to walk outside, they heard cries of anguish from beyond the bathroom's door. Stricken with grief, they only prayed that things would patch up their rocky path they were going up against.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the dark and dank restroom, laid inside the Japanese tub was the naked crumbled form of the once perky Princess of Tulips. With melancholy and dejection, Himeno wailed. Her desperation to cleanse her body from the soot was banished from her thoughts, replaced with the cold hard truth that was spoken to her.

"What should I do now mother?"

Her gaze was transfixed to the orange sky behind the windowpane and forest. The luscious appeal of the enormous horde of trees known as the forest of Leafenia, looked ominous and mischievous within it's depths. Terrifying for any who hadn't ventured in them in the dark, but for those who've been…never wanted to experience that horrific day again.

It was afternoon already, and it didn't seem to phase the girl in the least. Instead, it rather pleased her. Watching the scenery a little longer, she then submerged her head into the water scrubbing as much black soot off of face, arms, legs, and chest as possible before surfacing. Gasping for the air she needed, Himeno inhaled the oxygen in the atmosphere. After having a suffice amount of air, she reached for the brush beside the tub and repeated scrubbing the remaining soot off of her body.

Brushing her entire body until it was sore and pink, she put it down to relax and enjoy soaking her aching muscles. Dunking her head into the water once more, she reemerged with a stolidly expression on her delicate features. Musing with Hayate's words plaguing her mind, she couldn't help but contract with his caution. Heck, if she were in his position, she'd be precautious with someone who didn't reveal their background. Especially with his past.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her that she hadn't pondered on. The deal with his fiancé. How the hell did a twelve year old be betrothed at such a young age? Something fishy was going on with the children, and Himeno was determined to find out.

"I wonder what it is that their hiding?" She thought aloud.

Realizing she was speaking to herself out loud again, she clasped a hand over her mouth. Shaking her head in a vigorous manner she told herself that she was an idiot. About two seconds later, she removed her hand from her mouth and stood from the bath. Making a fist with her right hand, she collided it into left hand which the palm was open as if she was struck with an idea.

"Okay, I'll try my best to get Hayate to accept me if it's that last thing I do. Being bleak and mopping around isn't me, I have to keep smiling so I could encourage all of them to pursue happiness. I must try!"

A fierce fire engulfed her. Ascertained to solve the kids problems and find out the clandestine, a knock was soon heard on the door as the person on the other side informed Himeno of the clean pair of clothes they had for her at the door. Replying back with an arigato, she unplugged the tub and stepped out. Unfortunately, when she was halfway to the door, she slipped on a bar of soap, falling on her tush.

"Kuso!" She shouted from the pain as she rose. Picking the soap up, she glared daggers at the inanimate object before throwing it into the remaining water in the tub. The plop of the antibacterial soap plunge into the warm water, satisfied Himeno when she opened the door to grab the clothes.

Shutting the door, she gasped at the beautiful pink Yukata with blue tulips for the pattern in her hands. Briefly touching the smooth silk, she hugged the pretty fabric. Slipping into the elegant robe, she turned back to her once pink handmade dress and grimaced at how difficult it would be to clean it.

Striding over to her dress, she moaned when she finally noticed the holes she received from two nights ago, running through the forest. Sighing she thought, _'Great not only do I have clean this, but I have to repair it too.'_ Dropping her dress beside the door, Himeno decided she would do that tomorrow, as she went into the other room to prepare dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That night it was quieter than any normal nights, for one particular prince was absent at the table and thus refused to eat. This upset Himeno but it didn't break her urge to unlock his overbearing exterior, to the inner Hayate that begged to be unchained. This was the path Himeno had destined herself to fix, as those were her final thoughts and plans before sleep took control over her tired body that night.

And so the story begins rotating into a bittersweet start, as the tale journeys into an unknown astray path.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phew! I'm finally finished with this chapter and about darn time! It took me a long while to think of what to write on this one, but for some reason it turned into something I hadn't expected. I guess all stories are like that right? Sorry about the update, I know I said January, but I guess I couldn't make the deadline. I hope this long chapter makes up for it! Well, I have to say sorry about not doing anything with the clothes on this one, but I promise on the other one I have some ideas. And with the news about Himeno's death, well…that one is in the next chapter too. So be on the look out for that. But don't expect the next one up for awhile because I have a ton of things piling up that I have to do before continuing onward with this grand story. So gomen. The next chapter is going to be called, "Working and Shopping."

Until next time, see yah!

Ja'ne!

Ikkicon here I come! I hope someone knows my character as Cleo from Sorcerers Stabber Orphan.

Again arigato for the fabulous reviews, they mean so much to me!


	6. Working and Shopping Fiasco

Ohayo Minna-san. I hope I didn't anger anyone for that single chapter. But I will update this now because now I have no Taks test at the moment and also, I finished my driving test too so I have time on my hands. Oh, and since it's nearing my birthday which is Saturday the third, I felt that I should do something for my eighteen birthday and well…this is it. Though…I would much rather want a Hayate cake. Hmm…eye candy!

Well anyway, gomen for my ranting and here is the sixth chapter!

Some of the characters might be OOC just for a warning!

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: And so the story begins rotating into a bittersweet start, as the tale journeys into an unknown astray path.

Chapter Six: Working and Shopping Fiasco

The next morning the seventeen year old was awaken not by the blazing sun beating on her exposed face, but the catastrophe shaking the abode. Through drowsy slits, Himeno saw numerous streaks of multicolor dash rapidly through her bedroom, and run out of her bedroom door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes to clearly distinguish what was actually transpiring, she was surprised when she saw what exactly the children were up to.

Dressed in matching haori's (top of samurai clothing), their patterns were simply decorated with scattered green leaves on the royal blue garments, as their white lacy handcuffs from their poet shirts jutted from beneath the heavy fabric. Tied underneath the blue sasshus (sashes), two swords gleamed from their waists through the transparent blinds, as well as their white hakama's (puffy pants) protruded out.

Himeno's mouth hung wide open from their appearance. Fully aroused, she was dumbfounded by the boys unusual choice of clothing that her curiosity was too persistent to become dormant again. Removing herself from the layers of blankets she was lying in, she stood as a question formed on the tip of tongue.

"Nani ga…going on?" The teenager asked, worried for their safety.

A "hmpth" soon drew her attention to the eldest with his trademark smirk plastered on his refined visage. His arms were folded across his chest in an obnoxious manner as his back was well support by the doorframe. From his gestures his twelve year old body were sending, were peevish to the enraged hime. Watching her reactions displayed on her countenance, he decided to bustle her up just little more.

"Is it any of your concern? It's our business and although you reside under this roof, you have no right to inquire our whereabouts nor where we go in the wee hours in the daylight."

A sudden jolt of the familiar feelings towards Hayate's fastidious demeanor, made Himeno's stomach churn the contents within, demanding to ooze from her mouth. Inferiority, drove the princess closer to reverting back into her rash manners, all because of his behavior. Disgusted by the child's cockiness, the girl yearned to strangle him if not for their age difference standing between them. Clinching her fists into the smooth garments she was wearing, she swallowed her bail of distaste and let it settle her uneasy organ system.

Making a sharp crease below her cheekbones, Himeno shrouded the riled emotions she felt.

"And why's that? Like you said, I live under this roof and it seems logical if the only female inhabiting here should know where her friends go. Isn't that what we are?" Quirking one eyebrow at the brat, the sapling fumed with rage and embarrassment.

"N-Nani? Furenzus? (Friends) Were you perhaps, conked on the head when you were an infant?"

A nice shade of red decorated his pale visage as low chuckles were all that the prince could make out. Whipping his head around and giving his brothers a harsh glare, his hair which was in a high pony tail, made a swishing sound whenever he jerked his head sharply in one direction. Laughter ceased from his piercing gaze as the boys shushed themselves up, more interested in the display before them than anything else.

:**Snap:**

The last straw was drawn as the barriers Himeno put up shattered, and also her patience with the incompetent buffoon. Since the moment she meet Hayate, she strived to bring compassion and warmth into his shallow lonesome heart, but she only received a cold shoulder instead. Bringing her hand to forehead, she began massaging her temples from all the stress she getting herself into.

"Douzo (please)…can we just get along. I promise I'll find a place on my own if you think my kindness is deficient." Dropping her hand from her head, she bent down in a pleading sort of manner, shocking the ever gawking siblings.

Sympathy soon diluted the judgment of the hot tempered hime (princess), for the eldest heir finally sensed the altruistic concern for his family below her pain. Contemplating whether he should apologize for his injustice, Hayate decided against it. Although the whelp felt some what remorseful for his actions, he was too boasted with his ego to say anything, regardless of the outcome. Shrugging the matter aside, he then was appalled by his siblings reactions to Himeno's "show."

"Hayate you should be more gentle towards Himeno. After all…she's trying her utmost to win acceptation from you." Kei's intellectual tongue worded.

"Besides…it have been a fluke to have Himeno in our presence, but I believe we have embarked on an extraordinary path to good fortune." Sasame chinned, entering the conversation as well as change Hayate's beliefs on the poor girl.

"Yeah, Hayate-kun. Douzo let Himeno stay. You see the improvements with Shin and Hajime right?" Mannen piped in as Go nodded his head.

"And also Hayate…Himeno is also helping you too, if you hadn't noticed." Go's remark had the brothers "ohh," as Hayate blushed profoundly from the new found discovery.

"ENOUGH!" Hayate shouted above the uproar. Huffing in fits as if exhausted from shyness, his face was distorted into a scowl when he faced the girl.

Averting her eyes from the floor, her pink irises gazed into stern blue irises with a tinge of hope in them. From the responses she heard the children say, almost chocked her into uncontrollable tears. Never in her life had anyone ever defended her from negative remarks, even with Yayoi, for she was the one protecting her friend. A sign of happiness spread across Himeno's cheeks as she smiled.

The strange smirk had paused the beginning of his rant from the sheer beauty of it all. Cuffing his hand over his mouth, the adolescent coughed to remove the awkwardness of the situation. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and what dignity that remained.

"We will be heading off now and if you try to stop us we won't hesitate to disobey you." With that, Hayate shifted his back toward the girl who automatically chased him.

"Hold on!" Himeno shouted to the striding boy.

Halting his feet in mid step, he cocked his head over his shoulder, curious to what the tulip head had up her sleeves. His eyes watched her every moves as her dainty feet padded against the wooden floors all the while, never switching her calm posture on her countenance. Thumping ticked inside his torso as the seventeen year old approached. Immediately, a blush brightened his complexion when Himeno crotched to match his height, staring straight into his eyes with a serious expression on her normally perky visage.

"Hayate…I know the circumstances of taxation, and how you guys have to work to live under a roof but…is it alright to lie to others about your age just for money?"

Swallowing the lump that developed in their throats at the start of the discussion, their gulps were inaudible for anyone in the corridor to hear. Nearly on the verge of a heart attack, the saplings were surprised that the girl caught on to their secret that they had personally confined in the shadows.

"And that's why…" Himeno stopped in mid sentence shifting her pink hues to the princes who appeared to be cringing in fright. "And that's why I believe you shouldn't have your younger brothers working tedious hours of the common man."

Not a sound escaped from within the hallway's boundaries for a few long seconds, before it resounded with anew noise the next. The boisterous sound that bounced off the walls came from the seven princes plopping onto the hard wood floor from Himeno's naive answer. Rising from the ground, Hayate finally noticed something he hadn't realized before.

"Oi, nani ga this tulip head doing with my mother's Yukata?"

Flames ignited in the dark blue pools that were his eyes, as the black pupils boiled from the intensity of anger Hayate felt.

"Well…uh.."

"Himeno's original garments were soiled so we let her borrow mother's Yukata. There's nothing wrong about that, is it Hayate?" Sasame quirked an eyebrow at the increasingly, short tempered prince.

Soon, the others concurred with the eleven year old as the eldest fumed at losing yet another battle to the mysterious run away mistress.

"I was going to return it once I clean my dress and stitch the torn fabric, and besides…you haven't given me a response to letting a portion of you to stay here."

"GRR, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I WANT YOU TO WEAR THE CLOTHES YOU WORE WHEN YOU ARRIVED HERE! NOW CHANGE!" The blue haired youth barked.

With each word spoken, his voice carried into a much higher pitch. Even though he wanted to jest around with the girl, his old emotions would resurface enshrouding Hayate's plan completely. It struck the youngster as weird at how quickly his feelings played every time he spoke to Himeno, even if they weren't meant to wound.

Flinching from the crude remark, her shoulders that were straight and perfectly aligned her spinal cord, were now slouched and improper for any hime. She knew this was the result for being ferventness to a spoiled brat demo (but)…Himeno couldn't help but be more determined into achieving his approval and respect, no matter what the cost would be.

"Okay, I'll remove it but…I wouldn't want to be the one to influence sexuality into this abode, and corrupt your innocent minds…" Her voice trailed as her hand lazily tugged on the knotted slash she tied last night.

In a blink of an eye, seven flashes of light dashed from multiple locations to the gradually undressing, mischievous woman.

"NOOOOOO!" Different sizes of hands latched onto the pink robe, begging to not expose her flesh to their young "innocent" minds. Heck, even the stubborn brother with words of disparage spouting from his mouth, made an agreement with the tulip head.

"Alright. If I consent to departing with five brothers would you be satisfied?"

Desperation clung to his words, having the aspect of defeat etched between his brows.

"Ie, three departing." Himeno smirked when she saw his animosity climb to the extreme.

"Four!" Hayate yelled.

"Three is my final offer or else…" Lifting one of the ends to the sash, Hayate shifted his head in the opposite direction.

"FINE!" He reluctantly at last, corresponded to her demanding feminist nature. Without any warning to his siblings, he scurried down the stairs with a hand cradled beneath his nose. Red liquid dripped from his nose as everyone pursued, worried from the spots of blood spilling onto the ground.

Descending down the staircase, Himeno stopped at the bottom pillars stubbing her toe in the process, as she hollered to the running boy. The pain that sent signals to her brain didn't interact with her nervous system.

"Hey don't you want breakfast? You haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

No reply was said as his body quickly blended into the thick forest surrounding the cottage making her lose sight of him completely. Kei and Sasame who too needed to head off to work, ran out the door waving a goodbye to the princess, as they too vanished into the forest of Leafenia after Hayate.

From the entrance way, now stood Himeno staring off into the thickets of the expanded woods, with a faraway expression on her face. Go, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin too stared at the direction their brothers departed for an anatomy amount of time, before averting their numerous colors of irises toward the girl.

"Himeno…" The quietest and smallest of the group spoke. His soft vocals barely able to comprehend, had the dazed teenager gaze down at the only present blond.

"Hai Shin." She smirked to conceal the dread of her earlier actions.

Silence muted the child as Mannen filled in the blanks Shin left behind. "What Shin means is, not to worry about Hayate's randomness and how he will revert back to his normal self once they return. Right brother?" Grinning at the tinted visage that bobbed his head, Go hocked his arm around Mannen's shoulder.

"Oi, I'm starving. Himeno can you whip up something fast and scrumptious?" Stating what his stomach yearned for, he rubbed his belly while smacking his lips as a good hungry gesture.

Soon the blunt, gelled, ten year old was bonked on the head by none other than his fraternal twin. Moaning from the rough strike, he glared daggers at the messy haired boy.

"What did you do that for? Baka?"

Mannen growled for being called a dolts. Yanking the highlighted youth into his grasp he said, "Baka! Don't tell Himeno that your hungry, you gluttonous hound!"

"NANI!" Go boiled with rage until his sibling whispered in his ear about the plan he had in store to cheer Himeno up, as his countenance smeared with false distraught.

"Oh yeah! Than I guess I get to eat your portion of food since I'm so "gluttonous." ' With that said, Go let go of Mannen and stride to the dinning room with a skip in his steps.

Gawking at his idea collude straight into his face, Mannen wasn't going to allow Go the privilege to devour "his" food. Running after him, Himeno laughed at the little quarrel as she went into the scullery to rummage through the pantry to cook a delicious and nutritious meal. However…when she opened the two doors to the pantry, she realized that the abundant amount of food on the shelves was now empty. Sighing, she was dismayed by the shortage, as she staggered to the dinning room where two children bickered about wanting a large quantity for breakfast, and the other two watching the fight.

Raising her left hand to catch everyone's eye, she straightened her posture, slightly cautious about the outcome. "Minna-san (everyone) I have some terrible news. You see…" Her hand soon pointed at the pantry's doors. "When I checked the shelves I found out there is nothing to eat. Gomen…but I must have gotten carried away with my cooking to notice your short supply." Bowing her head in gloom, Himeno was too ashamed to look at their reactions from her selfish deed.

Though instead of the conclusion she was expecting, they did no appear to be distressed about the matter whatsoever. Apparently, they seemed more thrilled over the news than choleric. Splitting into two groups, they separated heading in two different locations. A puff of smoke was the sole thing remaining from the children's hectic jubilation.

Blinking a few times to see if she wasn't delusional, the boys entered the room before Himeno had a suffice amount of time to register what the commotion was about, an elegant purple kimono with a yellow obi was shoved into her hands as they held onto similar straw hats. Her pink eyes went downcast to the energetic youths who grinned from ear to ear.

"We need to go shopping and since we are not "old" enough to go alone, we would be honored if you were to chaperon us." Go grinned with his trademark lopsided smile, when he proudly fingered the elaborate, fine fabric. "This is our mother's favorite kimono and we'd like you to wear it at least for today."

A small gasp escaped from the princesses lips as she ran her pale hand over the smooth surface.

"Arigato (Thank you) for your courtesy demo…would it upset Hayate for wearing your mother's clothi-" Her words were cut off by Mannen.

"Oh it's nothing, just ignore his childish manners. I'm sure he will see it our way and besides…he needs to learn to move on with life rather than repent on old memories."

The cheery enthusiasm in his premature voice, had numbed with frigid sorrow that had always been buried below the smiles and laughter.

The seventeen year old reached out to the boy wanting to pry into the subject, but declined the idea. Although she strived for the truth beyond their hospitality, she didn't want to probe them into painful past times she sensed whenever the topic was tossed around.

Immediately making up her mind, she took their advice and went upstairs to change.

Ten minutes later, Himeno walked downstairs with her hair brushed and the beautiful kimono snug perfectly on her body. Whistles and hollers made the girl blush profoundly when she put on her sandals at the now bloodless doorway, as everyone followed her example they took the lead, taking her to the short trek to the near by village.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (At the outskirts of town)

At that precise time, on the scarcely populated side of town. Three children emerged from the dense woodland terrene, to the wide open grounds where farmers grew plantations, cropped them, and shipped them to various towns across the border.

The said trio who were nearing the farms, had quite an interesting spectacle to themselves. It wasn't for the fact that they were underage and clad in matching haori's, but rather for the quarrel between them that was seeping over.

For the past twenty minutes, Hayate was bombarded with questions from his peculiar attitude. The crimson liquid that flowed from his nose, halted awhile back when his brothers caught up to him. It was then that his siblings threw their confusion upon the enraged and humiliated prince. Hindered with obstacles and difficulties from the entire ordeal, he disregarded his brothers by not saying a single word. Fortunately, when they were approaching one of the barns, their pestering subsided for the time being.

Slowing the pace to precautious sauntered steps, they did so to avoid any unwanted tumbling from the steep knoll they were on. Gradually climbing down from the small hilltop, the trees blurred slowly as the morning sun rose from its resting place behind the mountains. The bright red and white trimmed barn, towered over their approaching bodies as a man dressed in overalls waved at them.

"Ohayo, Kei, Sasame…Hayate. Where is the rest of your family? Are they perhaps sick?" The man's bushy brows bunched together with the aspect of grief in his gray eyes.

"Not so my friend…" Sasame said shaking his silver head about. "You see…we have partaken up a princess a few days back. And thus is the reason for our absence and their previous absences." Bowing to show his utmost sincerity, Hayate and Kei too repeated his actions.

The man laughed at their polite manners, as he scratched his head. "So ye found a lady at last. Maybe this might be a very lucky turn of events for you guys." Winking at the boys, they (Sasame and Kei), chuckled at the old man's remark. After they had a nice laugh, the old man invited the siblings in to do chores.

Out of their brotherly packed, the whelps shared their clandestine with their adopted ojiisan (grandfather). It's true they weren't blood related to him demo…ojiisan was a reliant friend their parents trusted for many years, before they were born. And also…they had no relatives alive so Ojiisan was the only person closely tied to the family to be a part of it.

Ojiisan lead his sotsus (sons) toward the tool shed where he stored his tools as Hayate, Sasame, and Kei helped pull open the enormous doors. Sliding the doors apart, translucent light infiltrated the worn out shade with life, bringing the tool shade a vibrant beauty of its own.

Entering the musty room, they grabbed the tools they needed to work with before shutting the luminous rays off with the doors closed.

"Today you will be working on picking potatoes, plowing the crops, and stacking hay into piles." The old man said.

And so they began their long tedious work of farming.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(At the market)

In the midst of dozens of early morning shoppers, were Himeno, Go, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. They arrived at the bustling town in no time however, it was difficult to purchase anything from the hordes of people at the food market stands. Squeezing themselves through, they had to keep an eye on each other in order not to get lost in the swarm.

Groaning from her body being scrunched by massive weight, Go pulled Himeno out just in time before she became a squashed pancake, as she thanked him from the bottom of her heart. Tugging on her hand, the nine year old hid the blush that crept on his face with his brown and highlighted fringe.

"Stay close Himeno. You never know if you might wand up in that sort of predicament again." His grip tighten on her hand that oddly felt callused now, than it was a second ago. Daring to glance upward, he was still bashful for holding her hand, Go was horrified to see someone else in her place.

"MANNEN! WHAT THE HELL?" Go jerked his hand out of his grip to give him a good whack to the head.

"OWW! KUSO! I ONLY DID THAT SO YOU WOULDN'T STEAL HIMENO AWAY FROM ME!" The twin barked, while nursing the wound onto of his untrimmed scalp.

Their faces inched close to just about kiss the other, when they heard Himeno chuckle from behind them. Turning their heads with identical irritated faces, they were shocked when Hajime and Shin were the ones latching onto her hands instead of them. Face planting for their idea failing, they joined Himeno to do the grocery shopping.

Several eyes shot into the direction where Himeno was examining various vegetables, as she sensed their eyes boring into her skull. Averting her pupils from the food to the bulletin board hanging on the left side of the impatient merchant, she saw her name written under the list of deceased people. Paralyzed by Sasame's cover up, she stood stock still.

Murmurs soon muffled out the noise of the swarms of different conversations onto the topic of her.

"Look doesn't that girl resemble the recently dead Himeno Awayuki?" A woman in the crowd asked another one who nodded.

"That sure does, but we can't be certain unless we take a good gander at her face."

"Himeno…" The boys whispered in unison, a bit nervous with the stares they were receiving.

At the notion of the children's voices, she eagerly grabbed a few vegetables, paid the merchant, and bolted out of the uproar as the noise volume increased. With a final result,

she asked to borrow one of their hats to shield her appearance, as they dashed out of the town with amazing agility.

Once the four escaped from being terrorized with publicity, a bald man with round glasses, smirked at the deserting woman with children. Reaching into his haori, he produced a notebook and pencil scribbling down something he witnessed, as he returned them into his hidden pockets. Finding the thing he was searching for, he left the village to inform his master the news.

Looking up at the bright sunny sky, the man grinned slyly and said, "I found you now, princess."

oooooooooooooooooooo

As the boisterous noises of the town were out of hearing range, they rested to regain the breath. Beads of sweat, cascaded down their exhausted selves as they released the load they bought. Dropping the vegetables and a couple of pounds of meat their scrounged up, they were at least thankful to get something rather than coming home empty handed and starving.

A stomach roared when they looked at the one who giggled uneasily. Raising her eyes to the boys, she gave them a serious expression.

"Before the others return, I have a favor I want to ask of you." She paused momentarily to see if they were paying close attention, then continued. "Would you not mention this incident occurred? There is something that I must that reveal to anyone, or else I may be putting your lives in danger…" Another pause in her sentence had the boys on the edge, when they saw clear liquid roll down her cheeks.

"Himeno…" said Hajime, for the first time the entire day. Hesitantly, wrapping his arms around her shaking form, the brothers were beyond shocked, that if pigs managed to maneuver the ability to fly and flew across them at this second, they would believe.

Repeating the remarkably bold eight year old, they comforted the sobbing teen as they agreed to never release her information to their siblings.

Around the time the seventeen year old was able to control her emotions, they began their journey back to the cottage to prepare lunch and dinner for the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo (Afternoon)

As the aquamarine sky gradually mixed with the fuchsia, violet, tangerine, and amber colors of the west side of the globe, three tired men turned boys, returned their tools to their rightful place and went to eat their second helping of lunch, then depart for home.

Ojiisan who was serving the food which was bean soup, smiled when the talk reverted to the topic of the girl they had mentioned earlier.

"Hayate please consider falling for Himeno. She balances your negative side and I'm certain you could do the same for her positive side." Sasame urged the sapphire haired prince, who grew more and more frustrated.

"And…what's erroneous about enshrouding your past. Aren't we doing the same to her as she is doing to us? Is it fair?" Kei said while sipping the soup down his windpipe using a spoon.

Today the color that best suited the foolishly stubborn prince was scarlet. From the moment he woke this morning, throughout the afternoon, he did nothing but tinge. It was all he could do with that tulip head around. Every smile, every laugh, and every kind gesture, warmed his heart to temperatures that were unnatural for any human's average body heat.

Hayate knew he was being foolish and not setting a good example for his younger siblings to follow by but…she crept into his heart and mind from the moment when she first smirked and trapped him to a skein of uncertainty. He in which, desperately yearned to remove these feelings but…hold dear as well. Somewhere within the confides of his cold heart, a hole melted away the ice around it and seemed to melt even more ice as time moved forward. And below that hole, a longing to learn more of the girl, distorted his organized life. However, if he needed to learn about her, he had to lose something to gain something in return, and he didn't particularly enjoy that idea.

' _But what was the point in telling her anything? It was my business, my personal affairs; she hadn't the right to demand of me such confidential information.' _

That little tart who seemed heavenly, always had a manipulative scheme brewing in that head of hers. And Hayate was going to be sure to get the evidence of her fiendish schemes when an opening to her defensives were down. That was the day he was anxiously waiting for.

"Hayate…"

"Hayate…"

"HAYATE!" Kei shouted making the boy jump slightly.

"Hai?" He said in monotone.

"You were absent-minded for the past thirty minutes and now night has fallen."

Flipping his blond bangs from his yellow eyes, they handed Ojiisan the empty bowls thanking him for the scrumptious meal, as they draped their haori's over their shoulders and started on their way. However, the old man pulled Hayate to the side for a man on man chat. Taking him inside his home, he explained to the complexity of manhood and love to the poor kid who deliberately ignored his brothers for "that" purpose. Giving him a cocky grin, he waved goodbye to the tinged child.

"So what did Ojiisan say to you?" Sasame asked, curious by the red visage. All that he got for an answer was a glare and cold shoulder, as the reminder of the trip was silent with not even a cricket chirping.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (At the abode)

"Were home." Was the response the boys said as their usual greeting if ever anyone remained behind ill.

One by one, the princes reunited with their older family members but one person was missing.

"Where's the baka (idiot)?" Hayate bluntly stated as Go, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin's faces turned grim.

"She…she went upstairs to rest but she wasn't really hungry when we arrived home. But don't worry, she's just sleepy." Go said, trying to keep his cool under everyone's interrogating.

"Hmm…that's peculiar. Maybe I should check on her…"

"No let me." Hayate shoved Sasame's benevolence aside, not covering the dread in his voice. Smiles and frowns were flung at Hayate's turned back, as everyone returned to dinner table to eat.

Climbing up the squeaky old steps that carried him to his old bedroom, he walked down the short corridor to the door on the left where she was in. Reaching for the knob, he turned it quietly to not disturb her, as he entered. But sprawled out on the bed was a cute sight to behold.

Wearing a purple kimono with a yellow obi, Himeno's hand clutched her cleaned dress with a needle still positioned in her sewing hand. Chuckling at her funny sleeping pose, he removed the dress and needle from her hands and slowly covered her body with his haori. Since she was laying on top of the blankets, he didn't want her to catch a cold, Hayate let her borrow his clothes for at least the night. Brushing her pink fringe aside, out of reflex, he pecked her forehead and was rewarded with a beautiful smile on her delicate features.

Heading back downstairs for some grub, he said below whisper, "You look beautiful in mother's kimono," as he shut the door behind him with a soft click, the princess on the bed, smile widened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end! Just kidding! This story is far from over. Well today is my birthday and I decided to post this. Yup now I'm eighteen! I can't believe it! I had this account since 2004, how time flies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will be updated maybe during spring break.

Tonight if any of you want to know, will be an eclipse and if you want to see a copper moon, than try to watch it around the hours of nine-midnight or if you live in Asia or eastern America, it already eclipsed in the early morning. Otherwise you have to wait for two years for the next one. You should check it out! Picture time!

Update at Ikkicon…two people knew my character and one took my picture and I got to meet Chris Patton, and Hillary Haag, who do Sasame and Hajime's voice and got their autograph and I got kissed by Chris kiss three times. He's so hot!!! And Vic who does Ed's voice from Full Metal Alchemist, I got kissed by him too. Life is so sweet though I wish it was Crispin Freeman, that would be a lot better. I'll try to put my interview on you tube if I can and you can check it out if you want. And Greg Ayers who plays Mannen's voice I couldn't get his autograph sadly, but maybe I'll see him again.

Well the next chapter coming soon is going to be dramatic and is going to be called, "Rumors and Conflicts."

Well until next time see yah!


	7. Rumors and Conflicts

Ohayo everyone! I hope you are still interested in my story because I'm not getting as much reviews since the fourth chapter. It's sad but oh well, I love this story and I don't care if some people lost their likes to it, there are new people who enjoy it now. Thanks! Oh and a special thanks to those who in their reviews wished me a happy birthday, Arigato! I hope this chapter makes everyone excited as I am. Well here it is. And the deal with Tanaka, well at first I wanted the villagers to say something to the queen but than I had a review about why Tanaka was in the story, so I formed him into the plot, and now he plays an important role in later chapters.

Enjoy! Some of the characters will probably be OOC, if you don't like that, than don't read.

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: Heading back downstairs for some grub, he said below a whisper, "You look beautiful in mother's kimono," as he shut the door behind him with a soft click, the princess on the bed smile widened.

Chapter Seven: Rumors and Conflicts

On the low floors of the Awayuki estate, resided a secret candlelit room filled with moth covered books on top of a long table, laboratory utensils for witchcraft, and a full length mirror in the corner of the room. At the very end of the table sat the queen anxiously rattling her red nails against the chair, awaiting for any sudden news of the "deceased" hime.

From what was seen one would assume, this was no ordinary room for a castle to possess, however, this one happened to have one.

Ever since the queen was informed of Himeno's death, she became restless with uncertainty and doubtfulness. And although she had the utmost faith in her vassal Sasame, she had a woman's intuition that the princess was somehow alive, and living under the roof someone's humble home. This suspicion irked the woman to no end, and so was her reason to send out her spy.

The sound of footsteps echoing from the small corridor awakened Natsue from her musing as a bald, short, servant entered the murky domain. Approaching her, he kneeled in her presence as he pulled out his notepad to report his sighting.

"Your Majesty, I present the update of my search." Flipping the pages over to the exact date it was numbered for his sighting, he handed it to the queen who eagerly accepted the pad.

Her poisonous green eyes scanned the notes written on the paper when anger flared inside the imposter Natsue. Flinging the notepad across the room, she felt betrayed by Sasame. Lifting her body from her seat, she began throwing various objects about to ease her vexed self. As the seconds pasted and she nearly thrown everything off the table, the queen's body quaked rapidly as she breathed in deeply to regain her energy, and settle herself down too.

While the disguised wrench recuperated from her outburst, the man who was crotched on the ground, hadn't budged since the uproar occurred till it concluded. The flickering of his eyelashes and his intake and outtake of breathing, were the only indication he was still alive. Perspiration glistened on his bald head as his glasses fogged up when he heard Natsue's prosaic voice call him forth.

"Tanaka…"

"Hai!" Jolting up, he was ready for any command his queen would demand of him.

A depraved grin made it's way to her visage, as she lowered herself to his level and extended a hand out toward Tanaka who grimaced. Up and down, her hand stroked his bald scalp as the trustworthy servant froze in skeptical pondering. Dumbfounded by Natsue fondling his hairless head, he couldn't deny his yearnings for her, but…no matter how coveted he felt for her, he couldn't distinguish the abnormal erroneous feelings he sensed in the atmosphere.

"Uh…Natsue-san…"

Releasing his head, she peered into his frightened brown irises chanting incoherent words the small man couldn't comprehend. Abruptly, her green venomous hues swirled in a counterclockwise manner as Tanaka's brown eyes copied hers with the beginning of the spell taking off. Flashes of white light, illuminated the darkened room while silent screams were deafened by the intense light. It was but seconds later that the light vanished as if it never happened, and in the spot where the vile spell transpired stood an obedient and impassive Tanaka.

Chuckling at her heinous deed, she spoke to the now stolid man. "Well now Tanaka-san, I hope by extricating your useless emotions over this queen's body, you will be my loyal servant and obey my every wish." Barely seeing the slight bob when he responded to her question, the girl gave him orders. "You did well my servant, but in need of exacting my wrath on the runaway princess, you must first confirm if she's actually the twerp, and oh…bring my vassal Sasame here, there is something I need to discuss with him privately." With that said, the bald, middle aged man, went in search of the silver haired vassal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Fifteen minutes later)

"Hai, you summoned me your majesty." The bowed form of Sasame replied. An irritated grunt from the queen, made the youth avert his violet hues toward the undisguised imposter.

"Is something troubling you? Perhaps there is something I could do to possibly relieve your discomfort." Concern appeared in his normally inert eyes as he placed his pale hand on hers which she automatically jerked her hand away, giving him a stern gaze.

"Sasame…have you truly been my reliable minstrel for these past years?" Droplets of tears cascaded down her ghostly skin as the boy stood up, stock-still and paralyzed by her mistrust in him.

"Yes, I have…demo why do you speak such queerest words now?" Though his answer wasn't what he expected to have befell him.

The soft sound that resembled trickles of water descending onto stone floors, the ex-prince cuffed his bloody cheek from the scratch he received from his queen.

"I'm not certain if you hold truth of what really happened to Himeno Awayuki, but if it is not evident you proved of her death, you will be severely punished." Shifting her back to him, she raised a finger at the bookcase, demanding he leave her in peace. Nodding, he left her alone to gather the books she thrown earlier.

Once the sound of the bookcase vibrating back into its original place, she begun picking up the tattered and worn out books with colorless covers that at one time had color, into her grasp, her eyes spotted a book which was opened in the middle. Inquisitive by the only non-closed book she found, she placed the ones in her hands on the table carelessly, as the woman grabbed it from the ground skimming through the revealed pages. To her surprise, what was printed onto the exposed pages was the exact spell she read a few days ago when she plotting to get rid of the adolescent. Placing a bookmark between the worn pages for later purposes, a smile curved on her straight lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (In another part of the manor)

The night's breeze blew from the east, cooling the man on the castle balcony. Leaves flew with the wind's path as a few rebel leaves instead, landed on the balcony beside the ex-prince's feet. A hand shrouded the mark from earlier as his gaze was focused on nothing in particular.

An aspect of disappointment was displayed on the youth's countenance, when he dropped his right hand to examine the dried blood on his palm. Releasing a large amount of air from his thin lips, he sighed in melancholy. Dissatisfied for fooling his queen yet again with another lie, he turned to the violet sky in hopes of an answer. But he knew that no matter how much he prayed for someone to advise him, he alone could only solve his problems.

"What mess did I tangle myself into?" He voiced aloud, not expecting to hear someone reply back.

"What mess?"

Shifting his eyes to the doors he came from, he gasped at who was standing there.

"You're-"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Thirty minutes before arrival)

"Kaoru your dinner is ready?" The fourteen year old princess, called through closed doors. No response was made as the girl sighed before unlocking the door to let herself in. The slight creak of the door's hinges, do not waver nor disturbed the man sitting motionlessly on the bed.

Teal hues stared at the forlorn figure in grief and sympathy. Ever since the depressing news was announced by Sasame, Kaoru confined himself in his bedroom resigning his ties to the outside world completely. It was too overwhelming for the old king to bear the tragedy of losing not only his wife, but his daughter as well. He felt utterly alone without his family by his side anymore.

A tear slid from the girl's eyes as she placed the tray of food on the nightstand and began the daily feeding procedure. Sitting down on the bed herself, she brought the food to his mouth. With her other hand, she pried his mouth open slipping whatever food was served that day, as she let him voluntary chew the food and swallow it down too.

This process was repeated three times a day, on regular meal schedules, as the one in charge for Kaoru's care, was Princess Mawata. Rather it being the task for maids and butlers, the king never accepted meals brought by unfamiliar faces referring to only see the faces he was accustomed to. Which meant Mawata was one of those familiar faces.

Her sister Mayune on the other hand, was irresponsible for this duty, for was rendered useless in her current condition. Unlike the king, Mayune would mope around the mansion all day, and not result to making snotty remarks to the disparity servants living in the estate, which was too peculiar for the girl. And her mother who supposedly loved her second husband, spent most of her time harbored in the mansion's domain rarely seen by the staff and family. Though it was bizarre how lately her behavior was, Mawata choose to ignore it to focus on different matters instead.

As Mawata's world transformed from better to worse, she still kept her grudge for her step sister's death close to her heart. The hime loathed Himeno for leaving them behind to the mountains of unnecessary responsibility, and the plaguing sorrow that lingered in the air wherever she went.

Clasping her hands into tight fists, she heard a raspy voice call a name that was taboo inside the manor's walls.

"Himeno…"

Her pupils widened from the external shock of the name, in which she despised was spewed aloud. Gathering the several empty plates and bowls onto the tray she carried in, Mawata excused herself from the bedroom to not by chance hear another word uttered over her deceased sister she resented. However, the gods weren't merciful to the young princess, for Kaoru spoke again with sorrowful yearning in each word said.

"Himeno, why do you leave me?"

Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes as she shouted with angst, "I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" before she slammed the door behind her, leaving a brokenhearted old king to face the painful truth of her harsh words.

Dropping the tray filled with empty plates and bowls, glass shattered everywhere, creating a loud resounding thud throughout the manor. It was then that she took off in a mad dash toward the place where she found peaceful solitude. Her bedroom.

Streaks of crystal clear liquid, streamed behind her rapidly moving body as she neared closer to her destination. Though when she heard the faint, silky voice she loved coming from the balcony, she halted in her tracks averting her feet in another direction before heading directly to the noise. While she advanced to her mother's vassal, she vigorously rubbed the tears from her visage to give him the impression of well together young lady. When she was mere inches from the door leading straight outdoors, she heard him speak.

"What mess did I tangle myself into?" His eyes were downcast and a bit saddened by something troubling him in Mawata's prospective, but she was also puzzled by the mess he was in. Stepping out of the shadows, she approached, curiosity getting the best of her.

"What mess?"

Jumping from the voice, he shifted his eyes to the doors to see who would be awake at this hour when he gasped in realization who was standing there.

"You're-" He pointed at Mawata who nodded.

"Hai, I'm the girl you conversed with a few days ago. Mawata." She said, leaning against the rail admiring the beautiful scenery above.

"Gomen…but I tend to forget who resides here time after time.." Pausing to view Mawata's facial expression switch from cheerfulness to tranquility, he somehow envied the girl for her ability to show her feelings on the surface so freely, while he had to conceal his behind a stolid mask. Turning his attention away from the princess, he heard her soft answer.

"It's alright, since your busy with my mother…" Averting her irises to the man, she saw the scratch he received from his queen. "What happened to your face Sasame?" Squatting to match his level, she reached her dainty hand to his countenance, making Sasame freeze in place.

His heart beat in a hasty pace as her hand touched his cheek. Gently, her fingers traced the scar feeling the recently closed wound, then flinched away from the scratch submerging her hand into folds of her dress pocket as if searching for something. Blinking, Sasame returned from his dazed state to reply to her question.

"I decided to take a stroll through the forest to admire the beauty during nightfall, but it appears I got persuaded by my interest to realize the injury." Chuckling from the silly lie that sounded unbelievable, he was surprised by the understanding he sensed in her hues.

Protruding a handkerchief from her pocket, she licked the tip of it, to clean the injury. Slowly and cautiously, the blood stained cheek was cleaned as the fourteen year old handed the cloth to the perplexed man who thanked the girl for her kindness.

"Arigato Mawata-chan, I'll make sure to return this to you once it's spotless." However, the shake of her head, confused the youth even further.

"Ie, you can keep it, in case you get another injury, you can always use that to cleanse the wound without harming your cut and causing you pain."

Gracing Sasame with a gorgeous grin, he stood and bowed for her thoughtfulness as he left her there to wash his sullied hand. Mawata only smiled as she watched him leave thanking kami for the wonderful memory she now had to look back to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (The cottage)

"We're off now." The final call from the departing whelps was hollered to the brothers left behind with the princess. But out of the trio, one added a jest with his farewell.

"Don't burn the house down while we are away." Slouching against the doorframe, this trademark posture and cocky attitude could only come from no one but Hayate.

Boiling Himeno with what little tolerance she had for teasing, Hayate always managed to get her agitated with a slip from his tongue.

Himeno's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she looked down at the watch on her wrist. Seeing the time was a few minutes to ten, her anger melted away replaced by a mother's hastiness to rush her children to school, although it was work instead.

"Here's your lunches and I'll see all at dinner."

After living with the children for a sufficient amount of days, a routine soon altered their daily lifestyle. As daybreak begins, the eldest brothers would eat breakfast, go to work, and return later that afternoon for dinner cooked by Himeno. Though, with each day passing by, the boys were no closer to transforming back to their normal bodies than for Hayate's outrageous and incompatible behavior to ever change. And so this was yet another obstacle in their long trek to becoming their rightful ages.

As they grabbed the neatly packed meals, one by one they were pecked by Himeno's kisses as blushing, tranquil, and irritated faces bid their farewells until later that day. However, not without a complaint brewing from a certain brother, thus delaying the siblings to their job where ojiisan awaited their arrival.

"Oi tulip head, why did you slobber on us, you want us to obtain that contagious stupidity you possess?" Hayate bellowed through gritted teeth. But aside from the clinched teeth, his outside appeal unfortunately, mismatched his red countenance. Not bothering to stay for any unwonted attention and pestering, Hayate walked away from the lot ignoring the inquiring eyes cast on his back.

" Nani? Tuliphead, grr come back here! I'm not finished talking!" Himeno barked at his back as he waved a goodbye to the tuliphead.

"Hayate! Hmpth, that guy, too embarrassed to face Himeno." Kei said, inspecting him with a keen eye. Averting his honey colored hues to the princess, he was impressed by her shift in emotions. One second she was ready to rip the boy into shreds and the next, she was laughing up a storm. This intrigued the intellectual youth to farther investigate more on Himeno's actions, though Kei knew no matter how hard he studied her, he would gain no comprehending to her inscrutable personality.

"Well I'm afraid that Kei and I must be on our way as well. We wouldn't want to hear another lecher from big brother about 'responsibility.'" Putting an emphasis on the last word in his sentence, Sasame and Kei left their home to join Hayate on their journey to Ojiisan's farm.

"Bye! Say Himeno what are you so cheerful about? You wanted them to leave sooner or something?" Go said, lowering his hand that he used to wave with. Alas, his naïve nature paid a hefty price to wounds. In two seconds, he was knocked on the floor by one of Mannen's kicks. Groaning from the extraordinary pain he felt tingling up and down his leg, he jabbed a finger in Mannen's direction, furious for having done absolutely nothing.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?"

Mannen growled for Go's ignorance to Himeno's happiness. "Baka, don't you even realize why Himeno was laughing? She's laughing because she caught Hayate blushing…although I would rather be in big brother's situation because of the kiss." Mumbling the last bit to himself, he didn't expect a sharp pain to his head. Clutching his bluish silver head, he glared daggers into Go's face.

"Birdbrain! Did you have to club me with your fist?"

Returning his glare, he explained his reasoning. "Opps sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your plans, but I'm not about to allow you to steal my opportunity either."

Static sparked between their piercing gazes as both brothers thought in unison, _'I'm going to win Himeno's heart before Mannen/Go will.'_ Flames soon sprouted from beneath their feet slowly climbed to dangerous heights, as furan eyes held no mercy. A battle was obviously underway if not for the fact by their aspects, but by their aura that surrounded them. However, there was one person who apposed of their fight and wouldn't let them lay a finger on the other.

"STOP THIS!"

Bringing herself between the two, she shoved their bodies down to knock some sense into them. Placing her hands on her hips, Himeno stared at Go and Mannen with disapproval. Shaking her head at the calamity, she looked over her shoulder at the huddled forms of Hajime and Shin. A pang of guilt engulfed her to have the smallest of the children witness this, but knew one day they would have to adjust to conflicts when they were older even though she didn't want them to learn at such a young age.

Not a soul dared the impending silence lingering over the group, for fear of a feminist wrath hovering over them. Swallowing the saliva that collected in their throats during the eerie quietness, they attempted to speak despite of the soundless room, but none were fast enough to speak than the female. The irony of a woman able to out talk a man was quite a scene to behold.

"You Dodos don't you realize your setting an erroneous example for your younger siblings?" Gesturing for Mannen and Go to register her meaning, the tilt of her tulip head had them turn to the frightened hugging forms of Hajime and Shin. Regret soon clouded their once quarreling intentions, as they went over to solace their shivering brothers.

A smile curled on the hime's lips at the heartwarming scene of sibling love, that she went to the broom closet to fetch the cleaning utensils. Grabbing the necessary items she needed, the princess gave the two once quarreling children a different cleaning tool to begin their punishment. Jutting her index finger to the kitchen, she spoke in a motherly manner.

"For nearly engaging into an argument, I will have the two of you clean the kitchen and the pantry."

Moans of dislike to Himeno's outrageous order, carried through the air as the girl smiled at their displeasured responses.

"I knew you would see it my way."

Unfortunately, unknown of the scheme under the twins sleeves, Himeno waltzed right into a trap they set out for her. Without a second wasted, the two were in her face bombarding her with requests and persistent badgering.

"So Himeno…you kissed the other boys but forgot about us. Are you going to give us one too? I mean would it be unfair if they receive something and we don't? Hmm?" Talking in unison, Go and Mannen made the girl fidget below their powerful interrogating.

Sweating from the pressure of the situation she was currently buried in, the seventeen year old wiped the overwhelming sensation she felt from their piercing gazes. Relaxing her nervousness from their accusing eyes, Himeno shot them a glare that astonished the ever dumbfounded whelps.

"Well…are you going to work? And weren't you just awhile ago, about to use your fists and feet against one another? Are you implying I should reward you for your enormous egos? " Placing her hands on her slender hips once more, she foiled their plan destroying the hopes of feeling her warm lips upon their faces and possibly…the chance of intimacy forming too. Of course that was impossible, for Go and Mannen were underage and entrapped inside of the shrunken bodies of themselves and if foreplay were to ever happen, it would be considered illegal and thoroughly wrong.

But the mood was swiveled to that of melodious laughter flooding the entire living room. Looks of bemusement were on the visages of the ex-princes, who stared at the unusual princess residing under their roof. Mouths hung with bewildering questions though hesitant they were to intrude on her happiness, strange as it seemed. But a hand was raised from the chuckling female, who stood wiping the few tears in her eyes from her hard laughter.

"Ie don't worry about me I'm fine, it's just so silly how ridiculous you reacted from my outburst." Four tinted countenances was all that Himeno needed to know that her assumption was correct. Bending to their level, she peered straight into their eyes and said, "You know I would never leave you guys out." And just like that, she kissed the four who nearly swooned over the little show of amiably.

Poor Hajime and Shin nearly toppled over from bashfulness that they did in fact, fall but into the strong embrace of the princess. Their tiny pupils widened with shock, when her face unexpectedly closed in on their faces telling them, "I'll take good care of you." simultaneously, in a cozy hug. Not grasping the apprehension to Himeno's hold, two pairs of arms slowly wrapped their chubby hands around her waist, enjoying the old feelings from their past resurface.

Their embraced lasted awhile until the grunts of two enraged and jealous nine year olds, interrupted the younger siblings bliss which they entirely loved every moment of. Hajime and Shin scurried away to the scullery to watch their brothers sweep and clean the two small rooms, which was punishment kudos to Himeno, their small lips were turned in a rare upward arch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Afternoon)

As the sun was a thin line of orange bordering the knolls and mountains, three shady silhouettes emerged from the sparsely populated part of town with tremendous grassland for backyards. Their profiles weren't distinguished enough to have made a perfect description, for their forms appeared circular and held some motion in animation to really identify them thoroughly. Venturing into the Forest of Leafenia, they proceeded with no caution in their actions as their only source of guidance was the transparent light shining through the thickets of trees and branches amongst the woods, lighting their path for them.

The push of pebbles and the sound of crunched leaves, were produced by the soles of their sandals walking over. Experience was virtually seen in their precise footing while they enhanced their pace, their footsteps spread further apart to carry their distance quicker, as the last rays of sun hid behind the large knolls and mountains. Heavy breathing originated from the trio, along with the swarms of inserts buzzing around their meaty bodies. Slaps resonated in the soundless air, as groans soon followed after.

Closer and closer they reached their destination with shouts of relief sprung from their mosquito bitten, worn out forms. There on a flat patch of terrene, stood a lone cottage with puffs of grayish black smoke, brewing from the chimney top. A light was lit in one of the bottom floor windows giving whoever was outside, the impression of the people living inside there were still wide awake, rather than dormant underneath snug covers.

Sauntering to the warm appearance the abode offered, they walked toward to the home with an air of ownership in their steps. Murmurs soon erupted from behind the tallest of the group, who ignored their physiological discussion of the plan. The plan that which began from the moment they met the runaway princess, Sasame and Kei had been conversing together on who would be compatible enough to win the girl's sweet heart, in order for them to revert into their original selves. Although they enjoyed the girl's company in every way, the boys desperately wanted to return to their old selves before the end of the expiration to the curse arrived.

Stopping in front of the small door, Hayate slowly turned the knob a little nervous to see what might've transpired between the hours of early this morning, to late this afternoon from previous nights before. Azul irises peered through the slight crack of the door he pushed in, shifting his eyes left then right seeing no hazardous problem, Hayate thrust the door all the way open getting strange looks thrown in his direction.

"Hayate is there-" Kei halted in sentence when the aroma of meat and vegetables hit his nostrils. Moving in front of his older brother he extended a hand out to him and said, "Well shall we go eat?"

The rumbles of their stomachs spoke for them, as the up and down movement of Hayate and Sasame's heads indicated to Kei's suggestion. Rushing to where the smell was coming from, they plowed into the dinning room where Himeno was currently serving Go, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin a plate. Finding the remaining available seats, they handed Himeno their plates as they waited for the prepared food, however, in the eyes of Hayate, there was something terribly wrong with the tulip head's dish.

Placing the white plate piled up with pork chops and broccoli in front of the stubborn child, Hayate locked his gaze on the princess now sitting down herself to eat. Reaching for the chopsticks neatly aligned in front of him, he lifted a green vegetable up in full view for everyone to gander on. Abruptly standing to get everyone's attention, he raised an accusing finger at the defenseless girl.

"Is it just me or does this dish look oddly familiar, because if it does than that means that our little princess isn't doing a good job at maintaining her duty under this household."

"Now just wait a minute!" Two almost identical voices shouted in unison, both rising like Hayate done. The sapphire haired ex-prince, smirked at their feat of fondness and overprotective actions for someone but themselves, that he nearly congratulated them in spite of their unusual maturity. Clearing his visage of any recognizable emotion, he dropped the smile replacing it with his usual stark expression.

"Stop meddling with other people's conversations." Hayate shot back, bringing fire to the fuel, he angered his siblings even further.

"Well then don't bad talk about Himeno. She doing a damn good job and you know it." Go fumed, his countenance flush resembling the red highlights in his spiky hair.

"Yeah Hayate. Quit giving Himeno a rough time adjusting to her lifestyle here. Don't you want her to life with us?" Mannen's comment had the others including Himeno, intensively interested in what the eldest had to say next.

"W-Why are you making me out to be the villain here?" The blush on his pale face vividly revealed he too did not want her out of his life as well. Or maybe it was because of the unwonted stares he was receiving too. But whatever the cause, Hayate shrugged it aside by stuffing the vegetable he was holding into his mouth, swallowing it down as well as his anxiety of the entire situation. After eating that little vegetable and taking a few deep breaths, he regained the ability to speak with less errors in his speech than before, as the twelve year old restarted his argument again.

"I wasn't trying to bad mouth the majesty…" A pair of pink eyes glared menacingly at the smug, sarcastic, youth, who didn't waver in his speech. "I was just implying to the food we have before us. Didn't you go to the market with Go and the others, and if so why didn't you pick more than this insufficient amount of groceries?" Arching a blue brow at the girl, the seventeen year old shifted uncomfortably under his superior demeanor for the umpteen time she was in his presence.

"Umm…that is…"

"She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to!" Six pairs of eyes swiftly stared into the scarlet hues that belonged to Go. Even Himeno who tried to beat around the bush from the difficult question, was surprised there was someone defending her yet again. Striding from his spot next to Himeno's right, he strode around the table to Hayate's side and in one quick action, he grabbed a hold of his haori, vigorously shaking the daylight's out of the impassive adolescent.

"Who do you think you are to have the audacity or authority to pry into Himeno's private affairs?" His grip tightened when the one being interrogated looked over his shoulder to the princess who's appeal seemed shaken. This put a wrench into his crude behavior to change into that of regret. Hearing no witty remark or pun intended, Go spoke again.

"Not gonna speak are you? Well I will make you talk brother." Putting an emphasis on the word brother, it sounded more of mockery than of respect. Pulling his left fist back, Go took a slug at Hayate's handsome visage smacking it square across his right eye, knocking him to the floor in the process.

It was a complete and total shock that paralyzed everyone in the room. From the boy lying on the ground to the enraged one towering over the other, only one person in the whole room had some common sense to restrain the frantic whelp from striking once more. Struggling in their grip, Go had the unlikelihood to escape from their grasp just like how a fish had the unlikelihood of out swimming a shark. In other words, it was rather difficult to maneuver or shrug his way out of it his predicament.

"Damn it Sasame let go! I have to teach Hayate a lesson!"

"Gomen…but I will not release you until you relax your uncontrollable rage. And until you settle yourself I won't let go."

" It's okay Sasame. You could let go of him. I'm fine." Hayate's cool words chilled everyone to the bone when he picked himself off the ground, brushing invisible dirt of his uniform. Turning his blue orbs to the perplexed teenager, he gave her a genuine smile that wasn't masked with jest or mistrust, but a real and pure grin just for her. Shifting his back to his family, he exited the dinning room using the kitchen door instead of the one leading to the living room.

Muteness took the center stage as one particular person tried tip toeing away to freedom. However, his steps were squeaky on the wooden floors hindering his shot of escaping from his misdeed, and altering the second of quietness completely.

"Stop!" A booming voice that shook the narrow eating quarter, yelled loudly.

Six pairs of hands covered their ears from the scream until the echo dampened and the ringing inside their heads halted. Slowly each kid moved their slightly tense gazes toward the cause. What they looked upon was the flushed countenance of Himeno Awayuki.

The perpetrator who was reprehensible for his crime, stood stock-still in mid step. Feeling like even the gods couldn't preserve him from another fleet of lechers, his forehead began to perspire profusely for the upcoming attack. An index finger jutted into the air, as Himeno's face scrunched in a scowl, with an aspect of dissatisfaction written clearly across. Go was definitely in trouble.

"Go…do you like getting in trouble purposely? Because this is the final straw, I want you to go to pick a corner and have a time out."

"Oh but Himeno…" But Go alas, couldn't finish his sentence for Himeno didn't want to hear any excuses nor complaints spouted from his mouth.

"No buts, to the corner now." Changing the direction to where her finger was pointing, she shifted it to no particular corner she fancied, as Go did what he was told and picked a spot near the kitchen door.

Once that matter was adjourned for the time being, she told the children to finish their dinner, wash up, and go to bed as she approached the kitchen to find the battered up Hayate, she saw something she hadn't noticed earlier. Crouching near the child with silver locks, she inspected the scratch on his cheek. Nodding to herself, Himeno tugged on his arm, pulling Sasame to the kitchen too where the blue haired youth had his face beneath the faucet while water streamed on his pummeled visage.

"You know you shouldn't be putting so much pressure on a sore that will bruise."

"Shut up." Was his remark at the princess who fumed.

Marching outside of the room only to return with two clean rags, she threw him a rag that landed exactly on his head, as she handed Sasame his. A growl was heard from below the faucet as the rushing sound of water switched off. Pulling the now wet rag off, Hayate strode over to the giggling princess returning the favor by hitting her with the cold, wet, cloth.

"Baka! That's for your eye!" Diffusing the large quantity of choleric she had building within her, she bent to his level and gently dabbed the swelling bruise, forming around his right eye.

Flinching from her touch, Hayate didn't enjoy the ever pounding in his chest whenever her face was near his. A tint of pink highlighted his complexion when a confused look appeared on the girl's face.

"Hayate is something wrong, your face is pink, perhaps you have a fever?" Lowering the cloth from his eye, she pressed her palm against his forehead as she checked her temperature from the opposite end of her hand. This only resulted in his whole face lighting up like a ripened cherry. Removing her hand from his now heated face, she smiled at his turned head.

"It doesn't seem you have a fever, but appears more like a case of embarrassment. Ha, ha, ha." She laughed at poor Hayate, who tried to conceal his bright face with his back averted away from her.

"If you two are done flirting, I believe you should tend to your injuries before doing any sort of action you are displaying."

Sasame got a rise out of both Himeno and Hayate who's flushes matched perfectly. The ten year old, stared at the interactions between his eldest brother and the runaway princess and knew his prediction with the two was indeed correct.

Ever since he discussed his matchmaker idea with Kei, Kei was interested in wagering one of the right candidates that suited Himeno. Being a political business kind of man well…child, he loved placing bets on probable occurrences, and that is why he choose Go for Himeno's suitor. His reason was because of Go's closeness toward the princess that kept him a good competitor against anyone else. Though with Mannen not so far behind, it was also possible that he too had a shot at the girl.

But whoever won Himeno's heart was to be decided by the end of April, the day of Hayate's twenty-first birthday.

"Well I will be returning to the dinning room to see if Go learned his lesson…" The sound of Himeno's angelic voice awakened Sasame from his reminisces of his and Kei's bet, as he returned to the task of observing any changing between his candidate and the hime. But what he saw next warmed his heart for the girl's loyal and sincerity for her friends.

"Hayate…" She said, averting her pink irises to his blue ones to see if he was thoroughly listening before continuing. "I understand your uneasiness with my secret affairs and the pain that it causes you from me not being completely honest to you-so I'll make a promise right here, that I will tell you everything when the time comes." Sticking out her pinky enough for him to reach, the boy accepted her pinky promise with newfound gratitude and for the first time in a long time, trust.

Smiling at the tulip head who went into the dinning room where the others were spying on them, his gaze went downcast to the rag Himeno gave him. Giving it a little squeeze, he put it on his eye as he went into the dinning room, hungrier than when he first entered the household.

As the sole prince remained in the scullery, he touched his cheek where the scratch was occupied, pondering how it originally came upon him, for he worked in the fields and did not bump into any branches on his way home. Feeling slight apprehension for the cut, he put that bizarre question aside to go eat the rest of his meal with his old and new family he had.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well how was that? I tried to keep it serious but I guess I slipped in a few humorous scenes. I guess it's hard sticking to one thing. I hope I get reviews for this chapter because I don't know when I'll update this story. I need to think which chapter I want to put next because it's kind a difficult to do that after seriousness. Hmm…I'll surprise you all and until then, keep your reviewing and keep update with this story. Bye!

Ja'ne!

P.S. The fight scene between Go and Hayate or rather…Go getting the upper hand, was one of my favorite scenes on here because on the episode where Go wants to knock Hayate's lights out, I always wondered what would've happened if Sasame didn't hold him back. And thus is my reason for putting this part in this story. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, but I know the next few ones will be too, but this one is my number one favorite for now. And I hope it is yours too. And also, I finally answered another question in this story from one of my reviewers about Sasame, so I hope this chapter makes some sense.

See yah in the next chapter. I'm outy!


	8. Shin's New Mother

Ohayo Minnasan. Tadaima with another chapter for reading pleasure. I greatly appreciate the reviews I've received in my last chapter that I felt the urge to start my next chapter. I'll try to finish this chapter before the beginning of June, when I go to the convention in Dallas called Akon. Yeah, I get to meet Chris (Sasame) and Vic (Ed) once again, with Spike Spencer (Go) there too! I'm in Pretear heaven! Well lets get this story started or I'll start my useless rambling once again. Anyway here it is, the next chapter!

Some of the characters might be OOC, just for a warning! Let this begin!

Pretear and the Seven Children

Previously on Pretear and the Seven Children: As the sole prince remained in the scullery, he touched his cheek where the scratch was occupied, pondering how it originally came upon him, for he worked in the fields and did not bump into any branches on his way home. Feeling slight apprehension for the cut, he put that bizarre question aside to go eat the rest of his meal with his old and new family he had.

Chapter Eight: Shin's New Mother!

Beneath a swirl of murky altitudes, a forest rested below. Shaded by the massive cluster of clouds, the sun's radiation was absent for the ground to absorb or with take, leaving the earth cool with a slight breeze in its place. Aside from the ominous scenery, a small cottage was nestled between the forest of Leafina on a bare patch of land. As bizarre and foreign it was to see a single abode in a forest in this era, it held a quaint charm that suited its strange background.

The wind picked up as the leaves twirled in the atmosphere. Some however, shifted their paths deciding to play with the woman who was busily sweeping the front porch. Brushing lightly against her cheeks, the girl raised a hand to rub the spot where the leaves touched. Her brows knitted when she felt her skin prickle. Arching her hand to where her nails were on her cheekbone, she scratched the itch in irritation. Momentarily, the sensation to itch ceased as her fuchsia irises averted to the sky.

An entire week had pasted since the princess resided under the home of the seven children, and only little had changed. The home was much tidier and cleaner than it had been before she moved in. Her clothes were patched and fixed, even though it wasn't a very easy task. And finally, the last change that she herself made, was the interactions between the youngest brothers, Hajime and Shin. For the past few days, the two made more independent choices for themselves by volunteering with cooking and organizing. Little or a bit of persisting was provided by the girl who noticed their barely noticeable, cherriless colored faces.

It seemed her influence on the duo was quite effective, though their were some things even the princess couldn't put her finger on.

For one thing, she had no idea nor an accumulated amount of background information to comprehend the saplings intellectually, refined vocabulary. Another problem, had to deal with the stubborn eldest brother, Hayate, who still insisted into engaging arguments over any little situation or mistake the tulip head had brought upon herself.

Her fingers laced around the broomstick, tightened when she thought of the ignorant brat. Oh, how she wanted to discipline the little snot for his rude manners by force. But being the good Samaritan she was, Himeno never dared lay a finger on the children for fear of bringing violence into their lives.

For a quarter of a second, silence cut the wind in two, quieting the surrounding area. Abruptly, the air chilled making the hairs on the back of Himeno's neck stand on end. And beyond the eerie uncomfortable atmosphere, an eldritch voice spooked the girl that was preoccupied with her contemplating.

"Himeno…."

The voice was soft, yet alluring for the poor princess to be absorbed with its beckoning that she failed to notice the slight tap on her arm.

"Himeno…."

Again it repeated her name like a broken record. The only difference with her name being spoken for the second time was the much deeper tone, and the demanding it held than the first. Her body quaked when her mind envisioned a circular disk morph into two piercing green eyes, that danced with mischief. Then amongst the blackest of her imagination, a wicked ripple of cackles echoed throughout her head, until she was pulled from the terror from a tight squeeze, compress her bicep. Jolting from her scare, Himeno peered down at the culprit responsible for snapping her out of her mind-trance. Concern was an obvious in his scarlet hues, as he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts.

"Himeno, is there something wrong? You seem to be spacing out more and more these past few days."

"Yeah, yeah." The other children standing behind him said, bobbing their heads in agreement.

Anxiety made its presence be known when the seventeen year old, wiped the fear from her visage with a warm smile.

"Nani? Me spacing out? Hah, how could that be for the great Himeno Awayuki." Setting the broom she was currently strangling aside, she tilted her head back and forced out a laugh. This only increased the boys worry for the girl.

Quirking a single eyebrow, Go sensed tension behind her masked chirpiness. Bringing his hand beneath his chin, he started calculating how to crack an answer out of her with a clever jest of some kind. It was only a minute when he came up with something he assumed was jestful and clever.

"Okay…if you really are so great, than why don't you prove it?"

Groans erupted from his younger siblings when sweat drops appeared on their heads. How idiotic can one person be, to come up with a jest like that? They each thought in unison. But what occurred next baffled the saplings into uncertainty once more. The plastered smile Himeno usually wore when she was being furtive, deteriorated into a frown.

"Gomen-I…I guess there has been something that's been bothering me lately. Sorry for worrying you guys." A few droplets of tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks as she brought her hand to her face. "Oh, I probably look like a disaster with my face drowned with tears right? Sorry I should clean my face before your brothers see me like this. Especially Hayate." A chuckle escaped her as Himeno crotched over, shrouding her tear stricken visage.

How completely helpless and weak the hime felt when she unleashed her rapid emotions onto the boys whenever she was struck with past memories. The haunting image of her step mother's venomous hues, never erased from her mind and it seemed lately they've been appearing more often than they had ever been before. Maybe the logical reasoning for her hallucinations were Himeno's skein feelings she had when she departed her old life with her family. Or possibly… there was some unforeseen grudge in those orbs that were against the tulip head, that even she wasn't aware of.

For the second time that day, the seventeen year old felt the soft touch of a child's hand on her. Slowly lifting her delicate face from the crook of her arms, she starred into the baby blue irises of the twin nine year old. Bathed with sympathy, there was an understanding in the boy's eyes that Himeno could not have imagined there to be. Dropping his hand from her shoulder, he spoke.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out over whatever is bothering you-you don't have to explain it to us if it causes you harm." Mannen stated as he shifted his speech into another direction he didn't intent it to be in. "And besides…Hayate isn't the kind of guy who would ignite an argument if his opponent isn't at their full capacity. Actually, deep down, he's a huge softy. Ow!" A fist clubbed Mannen's skull. The fist belonging to none other than the jealous twin Go.

"Oi, quit giving Hayate brownie points. Don't you remember the plan? This time, the brat with tangled hair stomped on his brother's foot causing extreme amounts of pain shoot through Go's foot. This was the signal that a fight was underway.

"I wasn't giving him an extra boast of availability, I was trying to comfort Himeno." Mannen replied while he jabbed his elbow in Go's stomach.

"Kutsuu.(pain) Yeah, well you don't have to give credit to that oaf." With once last attack from the elder twin sibling, Himeno stood between the two to keep them from battering the other up. Seeing as the princess quickly became involved in their brawl, the two huffed at not teaching the other sapling a lesson for personal "belongings."

However, while the girl dealt with two squabbling children, out on the farm land plowing crops, a boy with sapphire hair sneezed abruptly. Halting with his cultivating, he set his instrument aside as he gazed at the sky above. _'Someone's discussing something about me,'_ he thought, when he heard Ojiisan call him in for some lunch. Abandoning his three quarters of work he accomplished, he dashed to the barn for some grub where the old man and his two brothers were at.

Among the bowls of curry being passed around, gossip and conversations were the highlight of this afternoon's topic. And as usual, Hayate avoided speaking of their home environment as he silently munched on his vegetables. Swallowing his food down, Hayate's tongue had adjusted to eating greens more often since lately those were the only foods offered to his family at home. Although, he much referred meat over veggies any day, he still mused over the bizarre shopping fiasco a week ago.

Laughter, ended his contemplating as he averted his blue irises to the trio. If anyone had to gander upon this sight it appeared like a mundane table conversing, but alas… it brought back old wounds and arousing new emotions that were too unfathomable for the twelve year old to comprehend. Finishing the last of his curry, Hayate was ready to escape what he knew was coming, that is…until they were reawakened by two meddlesome whelps bringing up the one subject he didn't want to hear about.

"You know it kind of ironic. Last week we were living in filth, now with Himeno by our side, we're more cautious about dust than when we had servants to take care of our mess. I suppose, it's because were the ones dealing with chores instead." Kei replied, while sipping on the tea that was offered to him by Ojiisan. Sasame as well entered the conversation knowing how much his big brother loathed his blooming emotions for the girl.

"I agree Kei, though life has been quite entertaining and highly amusing with the inscrutable situations brewing underneath our abode." Pausing from eating another piece of meat, he winked at Hayate who, was currently trying to sneak away.

"So I see, this young lady is particularly experienced when dealing with your brothers. Oh, if I could only see the improvements she made for my vary eyes…" Ojiisan said as his voice drafted off. In his grey eyes, Sasame and Kei watched his gaze peered at nothing very appealing in his dinning room, as both siblings sensed where and what the old man might say next. "I'm pretty sure your parents and Katrina would've loved to see the new development." Tears soon formed from his pupils as he cocked his head upward to relax his slightly shaking body.

Old memories of his old friends and his late wife sprung before him feistier than ever. It occurred every once and awhile, whenever his past caught up to him. Though Ojiisan was the kind of person that shrouded his negative feelings from everyone in order to not concern anyone with his matter. Maybe this was a rare case to inform the boys on his years of wisdom he inherited, for his long life of living.

Bowing his torso over the table, Ojiisan sighed as he supported his head on his palms. The far-off look in his grey eyes vanished only to be replaced with a serious expression. The saplings that were enjoying themselves, transfixed their gazes to the old man, curious to what knowledge he wanted to share with them. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, he began.

"You know boys, I'm so proud you all. You've grown up so well…" The moment he said, that he had to stop and rephrase himself, while the children stared at their adopted uncle with a 'no duh,' countenance. " Actually, I mean hypothetically speaking of course…" Ojiisan replied while he coughed. How foolish he was to have said something uncouth to the youths after the ordeal they went through. Of course they knew he meant no harm in his meaning, however, he still wanted to repent for it.

"Well what I really mean, is I'm proud at how fast you matured in the many years I've raised you as my own. You're like the sons I've never had…and I wish that you make the right decisions for your life." In mid of the speech, he stood from his chair and approached Hayate, clasping his shoulder. "Hayate…I especially want you to live the way you rightfully deserve. I respect you for fulfilling your parent's rules but you need to abide by your own desires and actions…" Pausing yet again, he crouched as close to Hayate's ear as possible could and said, "And besides…I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to miss the opportunity to score on the princess I so kindly heard from Sasame you have a crush on."

Momentarily, the room was silent, then in the next second the dinning room shook with sneakers and laughter. Gripping their sides Ojiisan, Sasame, and Kei each high fived each other for their the old man's excellent theatrical performance. However, amidst the echoes of chuckling Hayate stood baffled and humiliated from the abrupt uproar. His incredibly handsome visage stimulated with a beautiful tinge of red as stormed out of the barn, his pride tattered to shreds. He didn't bother to question his brothers about what they were getting out of this, nor did the youth want to stick around to find out either.

As the eldest rushed out of the home without a word uttered, their laughing died down. Breathing deeply to catch some air, they managed to speak despite their harsh chuckling.

"You know you fellows are right about Hayate's touchy emotions. Boy did I enjoy that, it made me feel years younger." Tilting his head back, he wiped the sweat from his brow. The brothers smirked at satisfying their only mentor.

It was when the commotion dulled that Sasame came up with a wonderful proposition.

"Ojiisan, I know your eager to meet Himeno so how about we schedule an arrangement or shall I say get together, the day after tomorrow."

The old man lifted a hand to his chin and thought.

"Hmm…I suppose I could get a better deduction if I personally meet the princess. Alright, then it's settled, the day after tomorrow, I'll be introduced to Miss Himeno Awayuki." With that said, he dropped his hand only to shake it with Sasame's small one before exiting his home as well, possibly to have a discussion with Hayate.

Kei who was unusually mute, glared at his brother perplexed by the gleam of mischief he sensed beneath his smile. A cloud of mystery surrounded Sasame that half the time Kei could decipher. However, this was one of those times even he couldn't slice through the mask that his brother purposely wore. Kei knew he was hiding something, but the question he wanted to know was what.

Scrunching his brows together to get a hint or clue of what he was up to, Sasame felt his sibling's yellow hues burning a hole in his face. Averting his violet irises to the blond he asked, "Is there anything wrong Kei? Do I food on my face or something I hadn't noticed yet?" Arching a silver eyebrow, Kei violently shook his head left and right.

"Ie, there isn't anything wrong, but I have to ask…is this a part of your matchmaking scheme for Hayate and Himeno?" Now it was Kei who too raised a brow at his inscrutable brother. Though this only made Sasame's smile widen.

"I suppose you could say that, but I too can see through you as well. Don't play dumb, I know you are concerned about losing a bet. The others can join us as well and then the fun will unravel quite beautifully." With those words being his last, he stepped out of the barn with a strange tinge of red in his violet orbs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (With Himeno and the others)

Around the same time, Himeno and the boys were busy with chores. The twins Go and Mannen, were in charge of shopping as well as washing the laundry and bringing them in. But for Hajime and Shin, they were more like helpers than anything else. Whenever there was a time when someone needed some spare hands, the boys would volunteer in whatever task it was. To Himeno, the youngest of the bunch were like little angels.

Today, their offered help was being used in the kitchen area in making dinner. Unfortunately, since they had a limited amount of food to work with, they had to bear with it until Go and Mannen came back with the groceries.

Slicing, dicing, and scraping were the key to tonight's dinner because unlike other mundane nights, Himeno wanted to surprise the eldest with something other than just vegetables. And so was her reason for sending Go and Mannen to shop for varieties of different foods.

In swift movements Himeno's hand glided across the cutting board as her cuts precisely angled the beef perfectly, into neat squares. Passing them to Hajime and Shin, they floured the meat then plopped them into the boiling water over the stove. Hissing emitted from the pot until it settled when the temperature was lowered by one of the boys.

Their small legs dangled at the edge of the counter as both wore identical grins while they did their work with content. Reminiscing of the past surfaced inside the children's mind when they watched Himeno work vigorously. Though, what they envisioned wasn't their mother they saw cooking, but rather chiefs serving and creating dishes.

Vaguely, they recalled their mother either roaming the castle, attending royal meetings, or lying in bed. In fact, their mom stayed in her bedroom most of the time. Of course, Hajime and Shin were too little to understand the condition their mother was in, and thus, they assumed that their mother disliked them for some reason or another. Eventually their big brothers drew them to the conclusion of their mother's death when they gave them the "talk." But how could children of no more than five and six be aware of the tragedy that befall their family?

Although they had a hazy vision of the past, there was only one thing they clearly distinguished to their mom. And that was the arms that draped over their bony bodies whenever a childish fear aroused their senses. How cold and pale they were when they embraced their warm ones, which felt weird and awkward for the two. It was this reason that they seldom let their mom hug them. It wasn't that they hated her in the least, it just felt icky and strange to the boys because it wasn't normal to possess such chilling flesh.

Fortunately, the aroma of meat mixed with all sort of ingredients, snapped the boys away from their thoughts, as they spotted Himeno in the same place where they last seen her. Her body was positioned firmly in the same spot as she chopped away on whatever laid on the cutting board. Though, when the blond peered at the girl's features, he realized she on the verge of fatigue from the way her forehead sweat profoundly, and the way she slightly jerked in order to not nod to sleep. Without wasting another second nor an ounce of hesitation, he jumped off the counter and walked the small distance to the princess. Then with one hand, he tugged on her dress to catch her attention.

Successfully, she diverted her eyes toward his green irises abandoning what she was doing to give the whelp her full alertness. Squatting to match his height she asked, "What is the matter Shin?"

Immediately, the familiar cringe of nervousness overwhelmed Shin, who desperately tried ignore his shyness in order to help Himeno. Grabbing the sides of his white hakamas, he swallowed the distress that threatened to spill out of his mouth. But a certain hand eased his apprehension with only its warm touch. Gazing into the fuchsia hues in front of him, he felt the courage flow into his control once more as he gave it another shoot.

"H-Himeno…could I p-perhaps help you with the rest?" A blush formed across his cheekbones, but was less brilliant as it was before. The improvements were defiantly apparent in his speech, although he still had a shakiness in his actions he did a wonderful job at trying.

Himeno blinked several times, puzzled at his boldness. She had a distinct impression what Shin was referring to, but she couldn't let the seven year old wield a sharp object, especially a butcher knife. An image appeared in her head with Shin clutching a handless arm. Instantly, she shook that horrifying fear aside as she begged for Shin to reconsider.

"Shin, I appreciate your enthusiasm in helping me with dinner, demo…I believe this is too dangerous for you to handle." However, the expression on his countenance astonished Himeno than anything else she witnessed.

His cheeks that were normally surged with color, were puffed out like a blowfish and a scowl that nearly resembled Hayate's, was misplaced on his visage. His tiny arms folded across his torso, as his foot stomped on the floor with the demanding of a usual child's temper tantrum. This was a rare sight to behold indeed.

For the second time that day, the tulip head had to pull herself together from yet another miraculous sight. Even the quiet Hajime, gawked at his shy brother's outburst. While a surprising occurrence was taking place indoors, outside the sky darkened even more so than earlier that day. Lightening flashed before the almighty clouds as thunder clapped loudly, scaring the critters living in the forest grounds. Alas, the boy indoors refused to end his argument just yet.

"I deserve to help because I could see how exhausted you are. You don't have to push yourself Himeno…we're all here for whatever you need. Douzo (please) let me help you!" Abruptly, tears filled his eyes as Himeno cringed beneath the overpowering kawaiiness. (cuteness).

Feeling defeated by the child's charm, she couldn't object to his charm nor compete with it. Sighing, for losing a battle to the cutest member of the family, she gave him her approval.

"Alright, you win Shin, but I will provide assistance, just incase there is any serious problems." Himeno smirked at his pout, as she grabbed a chair from the dinning room for Shin to reach the cutting board.

Lifting the sharp knife for Shin to see, he grabbed the halt of the weapon as Himeno's fingers intertwined with his. Slowly she brought the knife down as it sliced threw the beef easily. After a few tries, Shin was almost as good as Himeno when chopping up meat, unless you examined the uneven squares of meat or the pace he was taking. Still though, he was an excellent learner.

This process lasted for thirty minutes when a knock came from the doorway. Pausing from their work, Himeno went to answer the door leaving Shin alone and unsupervised. A bad idea for any parent, babysitter, or an amateur, but there are some consequences that need to be learned by mistakes.

As Himeno helped Go and Mannen carry the heavy bags of groceries, Shin continued where they left off. However, an enormous clap of thunder resounded and shook the home, causing Shin to drop the knife resulting in slicing a good piece of skin on his pinky. In that moment, he was calm as if nothing happened, but as soon as the blood seeped from the fresh wound Shin unleashed a cry.

"WAHHHHHH!" His screams alerted the trio who dropped the bags and dashed toward the wailing whelp. When they reached the kid, Hajime explained the situation without a detail out of place. Himeno felt angered by Hajime's unwillingness to have stopped Shin's actions, but put that matter aside focusing on the injury the urchin received. With a few glances at the cut, she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, it's only a flesh wound. Go, Mannen, Hajime, get me a clean rag!" The panic in her voice toned down when she made her discovery. Although what she heard next raised her worries to incredible heights.

Flinching at the wave of hysterics they would be dealing with, Mannen and Go exchanged glances. Go being the presumptuous twin, he thought it would be best if he gave Himeno the news.

"Uh…we have no clean rags because today is considered laundry day." Wiping the sweat from his brow, he was stunned that there was no catastrophe. But what the spiky haired urchin failed to remember the old saying, "The calm before the storm." Go was in for a big astonishment.

Silence was predicted as Go thought, but that altered when Himeno's paranoia consumed her. Feverishly she searched through cabinets for anything with cloth material to wrap around Shin's finger. Poking her head out one cabinet she shouted at the uninjured saplings.

"What are you standing around for? Find something that's cloth absorbent." And just like that, her search continued. Mannen being quick to judge, didn't enjoy the girl's bizarre behavior.

"I don't know about you guys but what's with the melodramatics? Is she on her period or what? Ack!" As soon as the rude remark spilled from Mannen's mouth, he received a new bump on his head, kudos by Go.

Looking up from the floor, he glared daggers into the ruby colored eyes of his older twin. Reluctantly, he picked himself up from the ground obeying his brother's rough proposition as he too joined the search for a rag.

Two minutes passed when Himeno groaned at not finding a single clean rag or cloth. But for worse matters, Shin remained in a constant sob fest and had not stopped his blubbering. Averting her eyes to her wristwatch, she noticed it was two minutes to six. Less than an hour Himeno had to clean his wound, complete dinner, and all the while, find a good excuse for the hot tempered youth not explode in her face about how irresponsible and idiotic she was.

Slouching from her spot against the countertop, she eyed her dress as the fond memories of the past resurfaced. Raising a hand to her sleeve, her fingers brushed the smooth material instantly bringing a smile to her face. Then it hit her on what she should do. Pushing herself off the countertop, she approached Shin and without any brief instruction nor warning, she ripped a piece of her sleeve and brought the shredded garment to his cut.

"Himeno…" Shin questioned as Himeno dressed his wound. No words were spoken amongst the two when she fastened the pink cloth to his pinky. But when Go, Mannen, and Hajime entered the kitchen, they stared dumbfounded at the seventeen year olds altruistic act.

"H-Himeno…your dress!" Go pointed at the torn sleeve as the princess looked at it then shrugged.

"Oh this, it's alright. I've sewn it once, I can always sew it again. And besides…Shin's more important than some dress. My mother made this with me to appreciate it's value and now I'm fully aware of what she meant by that." Bending down to embrace the boys, she graced them with a beautiful smile. "Arigato guys, I really mean it." Giving each of them a peck on their cheeks, she rose to fetch the groceries from earlier to complete the dinner before Kei, Sasame, and Hayate returned home.

In later events, what Himeno surmised became reality. During the end of the feasting on night's dinner, Hayate noticed a familiar pink garment on Shin's right pinky. Flabbergasted by a common cut the size of an ordinary paper cut, he stood from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the one person he thought was reprehensible for the cause.

"Oi, tulip head. How did Shin get that scratch on his pinky?"

The said, victim being interrogated shivered at being caught red handed. The other victim involved in the kitchen accident, hasty concealed his injured finger, embarrassed for exposing it to his overprotective older brother. The rest of the boys sitting at the table watched, with interest and wonder waiting for something miraculous to unfold.

Sweat cascaded profoundly from the girl's forehead, as she tried to shroud the actual occurrence with some sort of excuse.

"Well you see…while Go and Mannen went shopping for more ingredients, Shin-"

"I stumbled over my own feet and in the process, cut my finger on the knife Himeno was using!"

At once, everyone wiped their heads in the direction where Shin sat with unaccustomed boldness. His tiny fists were clenched into tight balls as a stern gaze, flared from his green irises. This was a Shin that no one recognized in the least way.

The ex-prince Hayate, who was confident he would find a loose chain in the princess's indecisive life, was stumped and dazed at the sudden outburst his little sibling displayed. Lowering his raised index finger, he threw his inquiring toward the blond.

"And why is that? Did you really trip over your own feet, or did Himeno…" His gaze shifted from the boy to the single girl, who flinched below his criticizing glare as he proceeded. "Did Himeno allow you to handle the cutting course of creating the meal?"

Gasps disbursed within the confines of the small dinning room walls as the hime hung her head low, ashamed of her misdeed. Doubt clouded everyone's minds as they stared at the distressed girl.

"Gomen…Hayate…I'm sorry I'm not a pro, but that doesn't mean I'm a screw up. Sure there was probably things in your life that you're not proud of, and I know that this is one of those I'm not grateful about, but I swear I never meant any harm." Flames appeared in her eyes with such determination that even Hayate had to with take another breath from the sheer honesty reflected from her eyes. However, not bothering to hear the rest of Hayate's ranting, she exited the room with no more to say.

Eerie silence hovered before them as one by one, the brothers vacated the room leaving Sasame, Go, and Hayate alone. Once the trio heard the creek of the door shut, Go lashed out at the sapphire haired ex-prince's irrational behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have to upset Himeno every time you find something little out of place?" His hand grasped his collar as Hayate just stood there taking the beating.

"Calm down Go. I'm sure Hayate's only worried about everyone's safety. After all, he still can't get over the fact that he was solely responsible for this curse." A flash of scarlet sparked from his eyes before burned out resuming its normal violet color.

Now it was the twelve year old who had riled up, and it was now Go who had to restrain the sapling from strangling Sasame to death. Sasame merely smirked at his attempts.

"Pull yourself together brother. You'll disgrace mother and father if you don't."

Immediately, Sasame's word had an affect on the older sibling who relaxed inside Go's grip.

"There isn't that better. Gomen, I didn't mean to poke at a touchy subject but I have to probe into it in order for you to see the light. Listen up…" Pausing in mid sentence, he walked over to Hayate and placed a pale hand on his tanned one. "I understand your mistrust in Himeno for what Takako has done to you in the past, but let those emotions disappear and embrace the wonderful things you have now." That being the end of his pep talk, he hugged Hayate before vacating the room as well. A wicked grin made its presence known upon his facial features.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Upstairs)

While a dying feud settled itself downstairs, upstairs Himeno sat in a rocking chair re-stitching the torn sleeve she ripped hours ago. Wearing only a pink slip as her only possession, she sewed the garment without any complaints.

Thunder loudly shook the window's fragile sheet of glass as flashes of lightening, highlighted the darkened skies outside. Alongside the booming thunder, the wind howled blatantly remarkably resembling the sound of a whistle. Amazingly, how destructive the prospect of the storm revealed, no rain penetrated through the thick clouds. Suddenly, a knock from the door, dampened the monstrous disturbance brewing outdoors as Himeno hollered for them to come in.

Hesitantly, they slipped into the bedroom as the soft pitter patter of their feet was heard on the wood floor. The soft creaking alerted Himeno into considerable recognition of whom was in her bedroom. Remaining seated in her rocker, she spoke the name of her shady guest.

"Hai, Shin. Is there anything I can do for you?" Setting her stitching aside, Himeno heard the barely audible gasp she guessed correctly to the person.

Sluggishly, the short haired blond averted his gaze to his fingers, twiddling them out of a nervous habit. However, unlike any normal occasion, he dropped his hands and awkwardly bowed at the princess, surprising her by his strange yet developing courage. And finally, in a shaky uncertain voice, he managed to squeeze a sentence out for the girl to comprehend clearly.

"Himeno…could you perhaps you perhaps be…my new mother?"

This time Himeno was the one to intake a breath. _'Me a mother?'_ She thought, as examined the analogies between a birth mother and an adopted one. Sure the girl mused about the wonderful feeling of being a full fledge mother, but as an adolescent that was a bit extravagant for a "run away" hime like herself. And besides… she hadn't the faintest clue how to become one.

Erasing any new thought that wasn't related to her current pondering, she tried to find any analogies that would refer to her as mother like. Pulling the past up for some moral guidance, she knew that kindness was one key to successfully being a mom, nutrition for number two, but for the third she was stumped. Shifting her mind to more resent memories, she knew abuse, profanity, and jealousy were bad examples, though that didn't help her define the definition of what a mother is. Growing frustrated on the subject more than she intended on the simple question, Himeno decided to ask Shin of what he assumed was a mother.

"Shin, what do you think is a mother? I'm not sure myself, but why choose me as a mother?"

At the sound of the weird inquiring, the door creaked. Eyes blue as the sky, peered through the crack of the door. His hands rested against the doorframe as he awaited for Shin's reply.

Balling his fist for the umpteenth time that day, the seven year old expressed his opinion. "I don't recall my mother much, but…Himeno you have the qualities of a mother whether you believe it or not. Although, she was ill and attended royal meetings, I find you were affectionate and caring than my real birth mother."

A sharp pang jabbed at the heart connected the tulip head and the child in the doorway than either of them knew. Standing after seating the entire time, she did something unexpected again that day. No words surfaced, when her arms wrapped around the dumbfounded child. Astonishment was apparent in the eyes of the two staring at the girl when her soft voice, allured the two in to listen.

"Never, Never say that about your mother again Shin. She loved you with all her heart until her dying die, and I'm sure she's hurt because you said those mean things. I should know, because my mother died when I was seven years old so I vaguely remember her. But the point I'm trying to make is…don't say such harsh things when you know they are false. I'm certain that Hayate would be sadden if he heard those words come from you, now wouldn't he?"

Seeing the slight bob of his blond head move in an up and down fashion, Himeno released Shin from her grasp leading him to the rocking chair. Sitting down on the rocker, she placed the urchin on her lap as she brought her sewing back. Proceeding with the unfinished work she started sooner, she smiled down at Shin.

"There all better now right?" Shaking his head once more she said, "You know, since you insisted on me becoming your mother, how about I be your second one." Gasps arose in the small bedroom as Himeno chuckled. "I know I'm not a mother but consider this, I don't want to be an understudy, rather I would like be your adopted mother instead. How's that?" She said, quirking a pink eyebrow. Shin smiled at Himeno's acceptance as the obscure person lingering outside grinned.

As the night dragged on, the ferocious disaster outdoors sustained clamorous noise. The window's glass was pounded from the strong winds and powerful vibration due to thunder. Lightening flashed continuingly never halting in their demanding wants, giving the prospect of daybreak from all the light tossed about.

However, settled on a rocking chair, Himeno sat having accomplished fixing her dress. Though with one matter completed, another arose when the little sapling tuckered from a hard day's work, fell asleep on her lap. Contemplating how to remove his small body without disrupting his slumber, she tried lifting him.

Alas, that worsened her predicament for the second her arms wrapped around his small figure, his arms instinctively latched tightly on her pink slip. Queerly, she blushed at the contact, but cast that ridiculous thought aside to focus on the matter at hand. Giving lifting another chance, she succeeded after a few cries of protest. Sadly, the screams increased in volume when her feet lead her to the door.

Vociferously, Shin cried fighting Himeno's attempt to bring him to his bedroom. It wasn't until she heard his reasoning did she allow him to stay with her. Muffled between his drowsiness and her slip, he barely spoke above a whisper.

"Please let me sleep here. I'm afraid of the thunder."

Lightening lit the room momentarily as Himeno's facial expression appeared surprised. But when the light dimmed her visage formed into a small smile.

"Hai," She said as she diverted her direction to bed. With one hand, she pulled the blankets back sliding Shin then herself in, as he used Himeno's bosom as a makeshift pillow. Pulling the covers toward their bodies, she wrapped them both within the fabrics soft material as she succumbed to sleep.

While, the princess and the child were nestled snug underneath a warm blanket, the blue irises that were watching them, disappeared behind the closed door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well this the end to chapter eight. I hope this was satisfying because it was pain to squeeze out of my head. I feel disappointed with the way this turned out, because what I had envisioned was a lot sweeter than this, although pout scene is the only thing I don't regret. Anyway, I hope you read and review, but I'll probably won't see them for awhile because I'm going to Dallas on the first so Vic, Chris, and Spike, here I come! Sadly, I couldn't start Go's fireworks because I was rushed with this one, so gomen! I'll try to get that one up after I come back alright.

Ja'ne! And look forward to the next exciting chapter called, "Mannen's new look." If you want to know what I mean then you have to wait and see.

Bye! animearlinefreak out!


	9. Mannen's new look

Hello Minnasan! I've been busy lately with work and trying to update this chapter because I'm down to one computer. The original computer I was using the internet isn't working, so now I'm lucky if I get a few paragraphs a week now. Plus the homework I receive as well and my job interferes with my writing as well. Heh, well that's enough ranting because I want to get this chapter started. Sorry for the late update! Again I apologize.

Well anyway here is the chapter.

Some of the characters are probably going to be OOC just for a warning.

Pretear and the Seven Children

Preview: While the princess and the child were nestled snug underneath a warm blanket, the blue irises that were watching them disappeared behind the closed door.

Chapter Nine: Mannen's new look

The next morning everyone was awakened to the sound of screams belonging to a certain blue haired ex-prince. Immediately this alerted the rest of the family members residing in the household to follow the noise to the source. Converging toward the location their brother was situated, their brows raised in curiosity.

"Hayate-What's going on?" Sasame inquired, concerned by the red tinge across his cheekbones.

His answered was received non-verbally as Hayate's index finger quavered forward in the direction that gave his complexion an odd tint. Averting his gaze to where his sibling's hand was raised, Sasame as well experienced the same condition such as him.

There in the bedroom that once Sasame, Hayate, and Kei shared was a sleeping princess with Shin wrapped in her hold as well as Hajime, Mannen, and Go snuggled into the massive bed. Although the scene seemed innocent to the outside appeal, Hayate however didn't enjoy Mannen and Go cuddling with Himeno considering their normal ages beneath their cute exteriors.

Without even thinking, Hayate launched himself on the bed, shaking his perverted twin brothers senselessly. Automatically the duo succumbed to rising only to be irritated once they realized who awakened them. Identical scowls were etched on the faces of Go and Mannen who immediately shoved their eldest sibling aside, peeved by the rude disturbance.

"Hayate what the hell? Why'd you have to wake us when we were having a pleasant dream?" The two shouted at the top of their lungs, not at all being considerate toward the girl who slowly stirred from her slumber.

"What is my problem? How moronic of an answer did you just spout?" Grabbing their faces in each hand, he began pulling their cheeks roughly. Their cries of agony fully aroused the sleeping beauty who's brows furrowed at the sight displayed before her. Acting on feminine instinct, she made a fist and bashed her hand onto the head of the highly suspicious youth. Falling onto the cold wooden floor after being struck by a right hook, Hayate rose infuriated by the misunderstanding.

"Nani the hell tulip head? Why do you always strike me the moment you arise?" Hayate bellowed while scratching his repetitively abused head. Himeno who was rudely awakened from her slumber was irritated beyond reasoning for the action she saw taken place before her eyes. Emerging from the many blankets the bed held, she began interrogating Hayate.

"What's my problem? First off, you were being rough to your younger siblings and second, you woke me up rudely. Don't you have any manners?" Crossing her arms in a vexed manner, she hmphed at the fuming sapling.

Gawking at the incredible demeanor she possessed, Hayate snarled at himself for believing she'd understand him. Balling his hands into fists, he slammed his fist into the doorframe.

"What's my problem? My dilemma is you sleeping with those two urchins?" Raising his index finger in the direction where the troublemakers were situated, the mentioned duo grinned from ear to ear. "It's indecent to be in the same bed as them!" Hayate finished spouting his last complaint as he paused momentarily to see if the girl would understand his reasoning for letting his brothers sleep in the same bed as her.

"Why is that?" Himeno asked quirking an eyebrow at the oij (prince) curious about Hayate's objection.

Now it was Hayate who was stumped over his own actions. Flustering over his stupidity, he tried conjuring up lies to the hime without revealing too much. Although it was near to impossible because of the response he gave her.

"Well…you see their minds aren't the proper age to their bodies."

"Hmm…what do you mean by that?"

Hearing the bizarre answer the prince gave to her, the princess's senses were entangled with curiosity and intrigue over the entire ordeal. Of course she always pondered about the odd family of seven living by themselves in the wilderness, she was however thoroughly fascinated by the eldest ex-prince the most. She couldn't quite understand the reasoning behind it nor the frequent mirage of an older version of Hayate standing in his place she saw every once and awhile, but Himeno sensed a strange aura about him that she was drawn to. Snapping out of her trance like state after hearing Hayate's pre-puberty voice, she brought herself back to the tail end of conversation.

"Grr, just forget it! It's not like you would understand toots." Huffing for the inefficient explanation he shouted aloud, he quickly dashed downstairs to avoid anymore discussion over the secretive manner.

"Wait! Kuso, now I'll never get my answer." Hanging her pink head low, she averted her gaze to the youths. "Shall we get breakfast ready?" The scowl that was smeared on her visage instantly turned upward at the sight of the remaining children. Receiving the boys nods as their only reply, Himeno and the children descended down the staircase unaware of the events that would unfold that day.

Upon reaching the bottom floor of the abode, a ruckus was already brewing inside the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered across the wooden floors as a blue haired sapling vigorously searched for a wide skillet to cook in. Growling for the mess he was producing, the pans clanged against each other as Hayate dragged the many cluttered containers outside of the dark cabinet. After numerous pots and pans were exposed to the sunlight streaming through the blinds, Hayate smirked when he found the skillet. Hopping over the shiny pans in order to reach the pantry, he was halted in his steps when a certain female spotted his mess littered around the room.

"Hayate! What are you doing in here, are you trying to make cleaning an even harder task for me?" Leaping over a few of the scattered pots laying astray on the floor, Himeno approached the youth. "You know someone could trip over these if you have them laying carelessly-OWW!" In the process of warning the young prince of the consequences, she herself tripped over the very pans she was arguing about.

The boys that were standing on the other side of the dinning room door spying, quickly rushed into the room concerned with the hime who experienced a nasty fall. Even Hayate himself gasped at her clumsiness not expecting the invincible Himeno Awayuki to trip so easily. Relief etched across his face as he turned away from the scene embarrassed for worrying over the tulip head.

"Y-You were saying?" The mocking words he spoke with quivered slightly with hints of anxiety. Hidden behind the facade of his stubbornness, Himeno saw through Hayate's headstrongness to the very core of his worry. Instead to take the bait he laid out in front of her in which usually lead them both to arguments, Himeno's emotions diverted into a complete three hundred and sixty degree direction.

"It's okay Hayate, I'm alright. I know your worried about my terrible fall I just had but-" Lifting her head to meet his bemused gaze, Himeno allowed her lips to cruel upward. "I promise to not let you feel uneasy again."

For the second time that morning, Hayate had experienced another sharp intake of breath. On numerous occasions, the prince was exposed to the princess's alluring smile, and it was at these precise moments that his heart would beat ceaselessly. Feeling unfortunate for again encountering this overwhelming pounding in his chest, Hayate inhaled a large amount of oxygen into his lungs before he resumed his usual squabble with the princess.

"Tch, don't bother lumping me with those bozos over there I have no concern over your welfare. And putting that trivial matter aside, I'll be doing the cooking today because I'm tired of eating the same meals everyday." Shifting the position his body was currently situated in, Hayate made it so that his back was facing everyone in order to mask the pink pigments across his cheeks. The said girl he was shrouding his tinted face from was peeved by his arrogant response.

"Grr, what did you say!" Himeno shouted. Raising a shaken fist in the direction where Hayate left to fetch food from the pantry, a promising beating seemed highly for the eldest oij to receive from observing the evil flare surrounding the hime.

The boys watching the fight transpire between the two immediately led them to instinctively wrap their arms around the enraged female in order to protect their brother from ceasing to exist. Thrashing around in their tight squeeze, Himeno groaned when she sensed that her efforts to clobber the sapling seemed futile. Calming her vexation toward the bewitched man, she cooled her anger by relaxing her shoulders and taking a few deep breaths. Once doing so, she was released of their hold left now to observe Hayate prepare breakfast.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc (Awayuki Castle)

"Hmm...so Hayate and Himeno are both arrogant about their feelings for each other. HA!" A woman's voice spoke.

In the midst of darkness, a woman clad in a lavender gown laughed at the pathetic pair shown through violet hues. The pupils that reluctantly observed the prince and princess misted over as the scenery in place of the irises shut off its light. However, when the light inside the room penetrated the dimensional mirrors of gazing, upon opening them, the eyes retained their natural color once again. Peering at the cheerful madam, the gifted eyes narrowed in sorrow.

Blinking away the tears that collected in her emerald irises, she grinned at her sadden vassal. Sauntering in the direction the ex-oij was situated, the girl grabbed the metal chains supporting his slant physique. The chains jangled as a suppressed moan escaped from the man's mouth. His body was roughly pulled forward to forcefully face the visage of the witch. Her lips curled slightly as she placed her pallid hands beneath his chin. The grim expression that was plastered across the servant's face mellowed at the instant his queen's eyes met his.

"M-Mistress..." A coarse reply emitted from the shackled man. The normally captivating vocals the youth possessed had succumbed to a harsh tone due to repeated abuse from his queen and her pet, Tanaka. Inhaling another breath, he was ready to talk when a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Shh-Sasame, you need not speak for I already gained the knowledge I was seeking, and as your reward..." Stopping purposely, she inched her face at a proximity to Sasame's until she gently pecked his lips. A tingling sensation ruptured inside the man's body as the queen left the young man there to relish the feel of her warm lips.

After a suffice amount of minutes transpired, a vague shadow was cast upon the lone staircase inside the room. Straining his neck to see the unknown visitor, his muscles tensed slightly surmising it was Tanaka who came to give Sasame another beating. However, when the shadow expanded to the full extent of the chamber, he gasped at identifying the person who enter the concealed room. _'Mawata...'_ The handsome man mouthed as she quickly dashed to his side.

"S-Sasame, what are you doing here?"

Worry was etched in the princess's face that Sasame could clearly make out, however; there was a question that itched at the back of his throat in which he couldn't quite form into a sentence. Never was his majesty concerned about his well-being, but this young lass had the compassion of a saint. Although on the surface she had the aspect of a passive adolescent, beyond that he could sense the genuine caring and loving person she truly was. Shifting his gaze away from her sadden stare, he recited the very same words the young lady spoke to him.

"What am I doing here? I should be saying the same to you."

At the sound of her words being mimicked by Sasame, Mawata blushed at her foolish interrogating when she herself was in the same boat as him.

"Uh...I was actually trying to find a book to brush up on my etiquette..." Twiddling her fingers nervously, Mawata refrained from revealing why she needed a book such as that when she herself was quite mannered. Though unknown of her colored cheeks clearly giving her secret away, Sasame smirked slightly at her tinted face. "However, the next thing I knew the bookcase had made an opening, and so I entered not knowing what laid ahead of me and here I am."

"Mawata..." Lifting a hand to her pale face, Sasame had an urge to touch her though he knew not why. But sadly in mid strive, he dropped his shackled wrist from proceeding. Slumping his body in his bounded state, Sasame hid his eyes so that Mawata could not see the eyes that nearly betrayed his affection for his master.

Cocking her elegant head to the side, Mawata was curious about the man's odd reaction. Though that thought melted away when she finally examined Sasame's physique. Up till now, the princess's attention was focused on the ex-oij's countenance but after closely inspecting his body, she had to gasp in horror at the awful sight in front of her.

Chained by metal clamps, the handsome youth was imprisoned in the cold cellar like room with clothes that were too tattered to protect him from the frigid air. The air inside the room immediately dropped to a lower degree as his body quaked from the chilled atmosphere. The scars that were slashed across his milky white torso seemed to glow in the candlelit room as old injuries from his wrists bled due to the tight metal bonds.

"Who done this to you?"

Jumping from the abrupt question, Sasame was surprised by the sound of her voice. Not accustomed to having company just yet, he felt a little awkward with no silence between them. Draining his mind of useless pondering, the adult assumed he could string the girl along with lies. However, the young lass was too enraged to hear them.

"This is my punishment for staying out too late-"

"Don't say anymore! No one has any right to harm someone under those rules. That's just cruel!"

Shaking from her tears, Mawata plodded to her knees disgusted by the torture Sasame endured. The agony of not being of any help to her love gripped tightly at her heart as all she could do was weep for his behalf. After several minutes have past, Mawata ascended her head from the ground inspecting the chains wrapped around his muscular body. Instantaneously, an idea sprung to her mind for a way to free the man from his restraints. Rising to her feet, she rummaged through every draw for the key to break him loose.

Alas Sasame knew what the girl was contemplating about doing and so he took it that he was reprehensible to tell her that her efforts were vain.

"If you're thinking of releasing me, I would refrain from doing so. There is no key in this room to free me."

Sighing for having her hopes crushed, her desire to help the adult was too overwhelming to bear. Although Mawata understood that she was useless for trying to rescue him, she couldn't surrender her thoughts from prying into unwanted interrogation.

"Can you at least tell me who had done this to you?"

Averting his lilac irises to the floor, Sasame tried his hardest to withhold that information from spilling. He did not want Mawata involved with the danger her step-sister was presently in, nor did he want Mawata to know that her step sister was alive and well while Mawata's heart currently consumed by hatred. And besides, he did not want his mistress's identity to be revealed either.

"I'm afraid I can not reveal that information to you. Not when your heart is wrapped in misery and vengefulness."

It was undoubtedly true that Mawata harbored spiteful feelings toward her sister, but she couldn't do as Sasame instructed and abandon those feelings. No. Not after Himeno tried to snatch him away from her before she meet her death. Yes her step sister's death. Though she loathed the very thought of the aftermath, she was quite content that her sister wasn't around. But immediately when that cruel thought crossed her mind, Mawata shook her head to rid herself from malice thinking. Although it seemed like the young princess despised her older step sister, inside her heart there was a tiny sliver that cared deeply for the tulip head more than anyone else.

Changing the topic, the young hime was determined as ever to aid the man in any way possible.

"Well...can I at least clean your wounds?"

Smiling at her courteously, Sasame nodded approving the girl to clean his injuries.

"If it will set your heart a little at ease then hai."

Hiding the smirk of excitement off of her countenance, she grabbed her handkerchief out of her skirt pocket and gently cleaned the open wounds around his wrists. It wasn't long before a few intakes of breaths indicated the prisoner was in pain, but the girl being persist on tending to his injuries, deliberately ignored his slightly jerky movements and insisted on cleansing them. As more groans surpassed his normally apathetic lips, the girl couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Heh, Heh."

Instantly, this attracted Sasame's attention that was just seconds ago fixated on Mawata's nimble hands.

"What's so funny?"

The immediate response had Mawata stop her giggling fit as she bashfully averted her gaze to the restrained man.

"I'm sorry but I remember a time when this same predicament occurred."

"That wasn't long ago was it?"

Tilting his head in the fourteen year olds' direction, Sasame at once became speechless by Mawata's up close beauty.

"A week to be exact," she replied.

"Heh, it's been that long huh."

Chuckling at the time that had pasted, the vassal couldn't help but smile at the princess. As silence bathed the scene, Sasame grew enticed by the young girl. Straining his neck toward the hime, he did not acknowledge how his countenance inched closer to Mawata's ivory visage, nor did he care. The girl blushed at the proximity of his face as she too mirrored his actions.

The atmosphere seemed superb for the two but like with almost every romantic scene, there always comes an interruption as the aftermath.

As their lips were mere centimeters apart and they could feel each other's breath tickle their partner, a loud thrashing noise was heard from the other side of the secret chamber. Blinking at each other with confused gazes, they were awakened from the trance of attraction in which they had momentarily fell victim too. However with that split second dissipated, so was Sasame's actions as well.

"You should be on your way Mawata."

Stomping her foot in anger, Mawata was irritated that Sasame was being as selfless and uncaring for his own safety as usual.

"Nani? But I can't just leave you like this-"

"It's alright, now go before you are seen."

Impatience was in his voice as the noise increased in volume.

Opening her mouth speak to again, she closed it knowing no matter how much she dawdled about rescuing Sasame, she couldn't get a word nor agreement in edgewise. Then a quick thought burst into mind. Clasping her hands together, she pleaded for visitation rights.

"I will take my leave now, but I can I visit you again?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sasame was once more surprised by her childish demands. Briefly closing his eyes to contemplate on her question, he opened them when he reached a decision.

"I believe it's best that you don't, but if your so persistent as to not heed my warnings, then to let you know when it is safe to enter here, I will produce a knocking sound that will resonant throughout the corridors."

Beaming at the handsome youth, Mawata vacated the cellar with their promise kept close to her heart. And as for the stoic man, his smile didn't falter even when Tanaka entered the cellar with a leather whip in his possession.

e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p e x p

Bacon and eggs sizzled on the skillet the prince was currently frying them on as the aroma of the meat and eggs drafted into everyone's nostrils stimulating everyone's taste buds. From the moment Hayate took control of the cooking, many of his brothers hovered over his preparations eagerly awaiting to take a bit into his food. Even the tulip head's stomach growled with impatience as the youth shut off the stove.

Grabbing the plates stacked on top of the counter, he scooped an equal portion of eggs and bacon onto each of them. One by one, everyone took their plate to the dinning room anxious to feast on their breakfast. Once everyone had seated themselves, they each cuffed their hands together saying a prayer to show their gratitude to the kami above for the meal that laid before them. However in the mist of praying, a couple of the boys grew bored of praying and instead played a round of kick the shins. Of course this didn't settle too well for the eldest brother who immediately stopped praying in order to give the twins a lecture. However by only this simple commotion had rippled into a wave of snickers as Hayate returned to his chair digging into his food. He ignored the ceaseless giggling as he ate.

As the conventions at the table switched to various topics, the subject had somehow lead to Mannen's grooming. Of course it wasn't a very pleasant thing for the nine year old to hear his hair being poked fun of, Mannen did in fact tried his hardest to bear the pressure the girl of his dreams was putting him through.

"Wow Mannen you have beautiful hair, but you know… I think it would look a lot better if you got it combed and maybe trimmed too."

"N-No way, I prefer it this way. This look makes me…think better. Yeah that's it!"

"Oh come on Mannen. Can't you think of a better excuse than that?" Go said nudging the flustered twin who growled at being taunted by his porcupine haired brother.

"Hmph, the day when Mannen has his hair kept accordingly will be the day when Hayate loses his stubborn streak. Of course that's near to impossible." Kei replied contributing to the conversation all the while taking a sip of his tea in a sophisticated manner.

"HEY!" Both Mannen and Hayate shouted in unison as the room was again filled with laughter. It was one thing to make fun of Mannen for his lack of grooming but to tease someone for their behavior, now that was hitting below the belt.

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, Himeno regained her composer and ability to speak.

"Well putting Hayate's manners aside, we could do something about Mannen's problem." Lifting herself from her chair, Himeno strolled out of dinning room only to return with a comb and a pair of scissors.

The second Mannen eyed the shinny beautifying tools in the himes hand fear had succumbed his being as the boy made a mad dash through the kitchen doors. However with the pots and pans still carelessly laying inside the scullery, they heard shouts of aches and pains as well as the sound of a run away nine year old clash with metal. Silence soon followed after as everyone in the other room tiptoed to the kitchen door in order take a gander at the disaster. But what they witnessed once they peered at the mess was a massive crash.

In the center of the kitchen where there once was a neat circle of pots and pans, now laid a body entangled in the metal pile. Seeming almost invisible buried amongst the surrounding pots and pans, the only thing that could diagnose Mannen was underneath the cooking utensils was his messy hair jutting out from beneath the heap. Shifting his weight below the mess, he froze when his eyes meet fuchsia ones. His face paled as he prepared to jet out of the kitchen not at all desiring for his hair to be touched. But before he ran out of the scullery completely, Mannen heard the girl's request repeated once more.

"Oh come on Mannen, this won't take all day. Just at least let me comb your hair and trim your bangs a little-"

N…NEVER!" And with that blatant response, Mannen spirited out of the room with only a trail of white smoke left in his place.

After the little runt was gone from their sight, Himeno entered the filthy room and sighed as she picked up a pan. Peering at the litter that surrounded her, she at once began cleaning up the kitchen that was tidy since the day she arrived at their abode. The others that were standing around doing nothing pitched in lending Himeno a helping hand. Though what the princess contemplated about while sprucing up the scullery was the ordeal about Mannen's grooming problem.

"Hmm…I wonder how I'll get Mannen to corporate?" Voicing her question to herself, she didn't expect someone to reply immediately after.

"Forget it toots, you can't convince him to cut his hair. It's just not that easy." Hayate replied while he scrubbed the pans he received from his brothers.

"And why not?" Himeno asked arching a pink brow however the sapling grew quite soon after. No one dared to speak out the truth behind Mannen's terrible hair problem except for one small flaxen haired youth.

"Because our mother was the last person who had touched his hair."

Instantaneously, all eyes averted to the innocent six year old who answered above a whisper. With his hazel eyes peering straight rather than their usual downward gaze, Shin bravely announced Mannen's dilemma.

Gawking at how outspoken Shin was becoming, Himeno was one of the first to break the awkward silence.

"Shin? If what you say is so, then why won't he let me just trim it for him?" Feeling slightly dismayed, Himeno couldn't help but feel a little envious over Mannen's affection for his birthmother.

" It's not that he hates having his hair trimmed, it's more of a fact that he doesn't trust you."

Whipping her head toward the direction of the sink, she saw the smug smirk the eldest brother gave her. Suppressing the urge to growl at Hayate's normal taunting, she instead sighed sadden more by the twin's mistrust in her than the teasing.

"Nii-san is wrong, Mannen has faith in you. It's just that he's not used to having someone handling his hair is all."

"Hajime? I guess you're right." Upturning her frown into a wondrous smile, the girl once again regained her confidence in herself. However, there was one morsel that was quite puzzled by the girl's determined outlook.

"How is it that you could stay so determined over trimming someone's hair? Why waste all your energy?"

"Huh?" Cocking her head slightly in Hayate's direction, she responded with an answer that surprised everyone in the room.

"I guess you could say that this family is like a second family to me and I want to contribute something for you guys in return of me staying here."

"Himeno…"

"Am I not considered a part of your family?"

Giving off her normal chirpy grin a loud thumping noise made its presence known. Surmising that everyone in the room could hear his heart pounding, Hayate clutched his torso trying to conceal his inner feelings he felt for Himeno to himself. Unfortunately, there was one brother that witnessed his actions. His mouth formed a u as he averted his attention back to the girl.

"Now that we got this matter cleared up, let's get this place cleaned up so we can hunt Mannen down." Raising her arm in the air, she used her other hand to grab her bicep. Squinting one eye shut, she tried to encourage the boys to join her.

Of course her silly gesture made the guys perspire on the back of their heads, they were however content on her plan to capture their brother. What more adventures will they embark upon? None of them knew. However, they knew for certain that they did not want Himeno to ever leave their side.

Grabbing the remaining pots from the ground, they resumed cleaning eager to find out what Himeno had in store for their terrified brother.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

In a remote location of the abode, a child at the ripe age of nine was curled in a fetal position inside a dark compartment. His eyes were clasped as his body shook with uncontrollable shivers. The eerie silence the room in which he was hiding in gave off frightened him more than if he were caught at that moment. A sudden creak from downstairs made Mannen fasten his arms around his knees as he began chanting something to himself.

"No one's going to touch my hair…No one's coming to touch my hair…" Mannen mumbled this underneath his breath simultaneously to himself as if it were a blanket of comfort. But sadly, the words he tried to sooth his scared soul was non-susceptible against the terrifying past he wish not to recall.

"_**GET HIM!" **_

He remembered their screams so vividly as he was slammed to the floor restrained of any movements. Oh how scared he was when he happen to catch a glimpse of his siblings eyes during the struggle. Like carnivorous beasts of the night, their pupils appeared as cruel as the wicked prank they had inflicted upon him. The instrument they used on Mannen cut across his hair silvery mane as his hair was mowed into strands that swayed to the floor like a shower made of his own hair. After agonizing minutes of trimming and whimpering, the boys released him.

As soon as Mannen realized the hellish torment had subsided, he wasted no time dashing to the restroom to see what damage they had done to his beautiful hair. However, the instant he saw his appearance in the mirror he was at first surprised by the odd creature he had not recognized as himself. But as the gears in his head turned and he finally figured out whom was gazing back at him from the mirror, he unleashed a shrill of a scream.

Hearing his loud outburst frightened his brothers who assumed something had befallen Mannen, they had quickly ran toward the bathroom where they had last seen him. However, once they took a gander at the hysterical youth in front of the mirror, they couldn't contain their laughter that they so held inside. Seeing him comb his fingers through new hairdo while his mouth gaped open from the entire situation, they believed that it was well-worth torturing Mannen for a quick laugh. And from viewing his distraught behavior was prove that it was fun and a great prank to pull indeed.

Though as for the victim on the other hand, it was another story. Rather than feeling a huge puff of fluff for hair, Mannen instead felt in its place cropped up hair that sort of resembled his twin brother's spiky dew. But the difference between the two was apparent. Instead of his being long and pointy, it was short and close together. What they had gave him was a crew cut.

A creak from the floorboards was all that Mannen needed to snap out of his memories. His skin prickled as he tried to suppress the memory away from his current thoughts and focus solely on how he'd be able to get out of this predicament. But no matter how much tried to forget about it, he couldn't get the image of that hideous hairstyle he had to endure for months out of his head. Fortunately for him, those thoughts we're easily set aside as the creaking of footsteps were nearing closer to his location.

The noise increased in volume as he heard small murmurs amongst his brethren who were eager to capture him like once before in the past. He held in his breath as he heard the doorknob turn. Then suddenly, the rush of noise was silenced. Seconds waved on by and still Mannen heard not a sound nor an intake of someone breathing. Saliva collected in his throat as he gulped it down and took a deep breath after keeping it in for several seconds longer.

Alas, that was the last exhalation the boy had until his hiding place was revealed by someone who yanked the closet door open almost completely ripping it off its hinges. The brother with multicolored hair smirked as his cocky eyes meet eyes that resembled that of a frightened animal. Reaching his tanned hands into the darkness, he immediately pulled them back with his twin in tow.

"I got him fellows!" He said, smiling with glee.

Though they had successfully retrieved the fugitive, one of the brothers was however, displeased by their violent act of catching their prey.

"Kuso Go. Did you really think it was a great idea to nearly break the closet door? Would you have paid for it if you had broken it?"

Giving his incompetent sibling a glare that would perhaps freeze hell over, the accused youth returned the glare back at him along with his own retort.

"Relax sourpuss. We at least found what we were looking for so take a chill pill."

Now Hayate was extremely peeved.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

By this time when the saplings sensed trouble, they knew that they had to step in before either of them decided to lash out with physical violence. Kei being the bravest of the brothers tried his shot at calming his elder brother down.

"N-Now Hayate you should maintain your temper because it was merely a joke."

Growling was all Kei heard momentarily as his response until Hayate completely shrugged it off surprising everyone in the room.

"Grr, okay. But enough of this, let's fix up Mannen so we could find something better to do."

Normally the youth would at least complain over the matter a second or so before submitting to his brother's coaxing, but today it seemed like he was not fixated on arguments but more on the objective at hand. Numbly nodding at their brother's command, they fastened the struggling boy to a chair to begin the process.

"Now Mannen there's no need to worry, I'm fairly good at trimming hair. So please relax and I'll take care of you." Rubbing his soft and tousled hair, Himeno tried to cajole the nine year old by using a gentle tone to her voice. Though her efforts were in vain for Mannen was too stubborn and riled up with terror that he refused to be swayed by his own affections.

"N-No way! Not after what they had done to my beautiful hair years ago!" Struggling inside his bind, he managed to undue one hand to point at his brethren whom were the perpetrators.

"Years ago?" Himeno said voicing her question out loud. Blinking in confusion, her head tilted slightly as she pondered about the probability of the boys ages might actually being older than they appear. Though as prompt as the idea invaded her thoughts, she forcefully shoved those occurring speculations aside.

Although there were times when her mind stumbled upon the subject of the boys true identities and real ages, Himeno was a little skittish about discovering the truth. After being betrayed by her step mother and her vassal Sasame, the hime knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if she found out that the brothers that she loved as a second family we're also lying to her as well. But little did the princess know, that the following of events would reveal something that could perhaps change her destiny forever.

"Huh? I thought he was afraid of anyone touching his hair except for his mother."

Appalled by the false news he heard, Mannen whipped his head toward the boys.

"You lied to her? How could you not tell her the gruesome fact that you guys gave me a hideous hairstyle?" Cringing from remembering his past horror, Himeno faced the brothers who were nervously shuffling their feet across the wooden floors.

"Is this true?"

Without even giving the hime a glance, the brethren sighed in defeat knowing they couldn't extend their lie any further.

"Hai…."

Stomping her foot in rage, Himeno unleashed a mouth full of lecturing.

"You guys are terrible to make your brother suffer through that. He was very young and yet you traumatized Mannen to think that anyone who cuts his hair will do that."

Sighing to herself, she clasped her arms together and pouted. Muttering complaints underneath her breath, Himeno wasn't aware of everyone eavesdropping on her one sided conversation.

"Great, now Mannen won't let us spruce him up so that he will look good for the ladies. Even though he is handsome now, he won't be able to catch the eye of the girl he'd love in the future."

Catching the tail end of the girl's muttering, Mannen's ears twitched. His lips curled slightly intrigued by Himeno's words as his heart thumped furiously in his chest. If he were to actually win the girl's love at the cost changing his appearance, Mannen would surly be able to transform back into his original body and have the teenager all for himself. Snickering below a whisper the ex-prince reached a decision.

"Alright I'll do it!"

Silence soon hovered over the large group as their mouths gaped open with surprise. Sensing the weird atmosphere going around, Mannen averted his eyes toward them only to blush from seeing his brothers react like that.

"What are you all staring at, just hurry up at get this nightmare over with!"

Snorting at their gawked expressions, Mannen grabbed the chair's arms and braced himself for the haircut. Although the nine year old seemed confident by his words, his posture however betrayed his false bravery that he tried to use as a well guarded mask. Though that didn't fool anyone except the tulip head who grinned for her victory she believed she earned.

"Okay!" Himeno replied as she untied Mannen and began fixing him up.

"That's one truly remarkable woman." Said Kei who was from ears lengths away, he also smirked at the young spirited girl. Sasame who was beside his younger sibling nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed. Don't you agree Hayate?" Peering at his elder brother with a mischievous grin plastered across his face, he predicted what Hayate's actions would be. He imagined his brother to first blush profoundly, then shrug of his embarrassment as if his comment had not phased him. And just like clockwork, Sasame's prophecy came to a head.

With a 'hmpth' as his only response, Hayate strolled over to the doorway to observe everything from afar.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"There all done!" With once last snip Mannen's new look was done. Himeno who smiled in satisfactory of her sprucing the kid up graciously handed the boy a mirror to see for himself.

However when the child gazed at the reflection of himself, he first seemed shocked. Though when his fingers ran through his now tangle-less hair, he grinned when he found out how much smoother his hair really was. Glancing back at his beautician, Mannen wanted to show his appreciation for what she had done but the moment his purple hues meet pink ones his words formed on there own accord.

"Wow I look…better. But all you did was brush, comb, and trim my bangs. How is it that I look a lot different even though you did so little?"

After he heard the last remark slip from his royal mouth, he immediately bit his tongue in regret surmising it would offend Himeno. But instead, the interjection was the complete opposite of what Himeno said next.

"Well that's because you were already handsome to begin with." Wrapping the child in a mother like embrace, Himeno winked at the pink pigmented youth in her hold. The boy who was enjoying the hug to its fullest extent lowered his head shy about making a huge commotion over his untamed hair.

"Himeno…" Murmuring her name below his breath, he was then pulled from her hold on account of his brother's jealously. Though at the primordial of what seemed to be another argument was quickly dissolved once they heard Himeno's statement.

"Phew I'm soaked in sweat thanks to all that fuss, I think it will be best if I take a bath now." Wiping her forehead with her sleeve, the hime turned toward the door ready to advance to the bathroom. But a pair of meddlesome twins halted the girl to reach her desired destination.

"Can we join you Himeno?" Instantaneously as they heard her remark, the twin's knew they had to voice their 'innocent' question. Since the seventeen year old had no idea they were same age as her, they figured she wouldn't mind letting them bath with her.

"Hmm? Sure since I know that you guys are only children so I guess that's fine."

"Yah!" Go and Mannen shouted jumping up and down with joy. But one of the siblings that heard the agreement quickly stepped into the conversation completely offended by the idea.

"Now wait just a minute!"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Well…I finally updated this demo I couldn't finish it before the beginning of college for me. I'll try to do the other chapter whenever I get a opening in my schedule, but until then, please make do with this one now and bear with me for the following one okay? Oh and sorry that a year really pasted. I hope this story was alright, I'll try to make the next one even better.

The next one is going to be my favorite called, "Meeting Ojiisan, Secrets Revealed Part One"

See you in the next one bye!


End file.
